Kissing Rock x 100
by danisweetman20
Summary: Emison Fanfic that started as a small project. Now will continue writing on ;) please review and give any feedback on the story. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

Emison Fanfiction…

"Ali, are you asleep?" Emily spoke as she laid in Alison's bed, staring at the ceiling. A soothing texture to her voice made Alison DiLaurentis' heart pound in her chest. Her eyes opened as she contemplated turning around to face the girl she had been in love with. She remembered the last conversation they had.

"_You probably don't remember what I told you when I pulled you out of that barn." Alison stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Emily was stood at the entrance to her room, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her black skinny jeans._

"_I remember every word." Emily moved to the bed as she spoke. She sat down and watched Alison with her chocolate brown eyes. Alison moved to sit down next to Emily as she spoke again. "You told me that you missed me the most." Emily went to continue when Alison interrupted._

"_You were the hardest one to leave behind." Alison urged to kiss Emily at that moment but pulled back out of fear. 'I love you Em' were the words swimming in her mind but she didn't have the stomach to finally admit her feelings to her best friend._

The bed stirred as Emily looked over to the back of Alison. Alison finally had given up on fighting herself on her love for Emily and turned herself around in the bed to face her. Emily's lip turned slightly upward as she watched Alison turn around and place her face inches from Emily's. Emily watched Alison's blonde hair glisten in the moonlight from the window across the room. She knew her feelings for Alison were still strong. She glanced at Alison's lips then back to her ocean blue eyes. She repeated this a couple more times. '_Just do it Emily' _she said in her mind. Emily leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alison's lips. She pulled away and watched as Alison looked deep into her eyes. Her face registering love. Emily put her hand on Alison's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, this one filled with passion and desperation. Alison responded to every motion, allowing herself to roll on top of Emily as Emily started to roll over. The two shared another strong, passionate kiss before breaking apart. Alison spoke first, taking deep breaths she says to Emily "I love you." Emily smiles and giggles, "I love you too." Alison keeps a stern look on her face. She responds, "No Em, I mean I love you, I always have and I am so sorry for what I did to hurt you." Emily's smile disappeared as shock began to register. Her first love admitted having the same feelings for her. It made her stomach flip upside down but it felt amazing at the same time. Emily flashed back to a moment they shared in the locker room, the moment Alison rejected her and broke her heart.

"_Have you seen this? I bought it in a French catalogue. They have them in like every color. Do me a favour and hook it up?" Alison spoke to Emily who watched as Alison put her bra straps over her shoulders. Emily leaned in and hooked the two notches of the bra but paused for a moment. She placed her hand gently on the top of Alison's arm, she caressed it like it was fragile. She leaned in and kissed the nape of Alison's neck. Alison woke up at the sensation and jumped backward. "What are you doing?" Ali asks confused. "N-Nothing." Emily replies. "Just because we kissed in the library, doesn't mean I am into you like that. A kiss is a kiss. I like boys and if I am kissing you, it's practice for the real thing." Ali retorts sourly. Emily hears her heart break in her chest as she grabs her towel from her locker and turns to leave._

Emily thinks back to the times at the kissing rock, remembering back to when Ali asked her _"Who do you want to take there?" _ Emily looks at Alison now who has moved from being on top of her back to her previous position on the bed. "Come with me Ali." Emily speaks as she grabs Alison's arm. They get dressed into clothes to suit the cold outside. "Where are we going?" Ali asks as Emily drives her out to the lake. She remembers all the turns to the destination. When they arrive, they get out of Emily's car and walk down the forest path to a small rock. Ali lets out a half laugh as she sees 'A.D + E.F' spray painted into the side of the rock. "I can't believe it's still here." Ali says as she runs the tips of her fingers along the initials. "I used to come up here a lot, when I thought you were dead. Remember back to all those times we were here together. The kissing. Those were the best days of my life." "Em." "You broke my heart Alison but it wasn't because of the rejections. It was because the day your body was found dead, I died too. I wasn't going to see your face or feel your skin or enjoy your lips on mine again. It killed me." Emily was close to crying when Ali took a step closer toward Emily. "But I'm not dead, aren't you glad that I'm not?" Ali asked. Emily looked to Alison as if to say she was stupid for asking that question. "Of course I am glad you're alive but now it leaves me in this position where I don't know if I can love you as much as I did because I'm scared of being broken by you again." A tear rolls down Emily's cheek. Alison's facial expression turns compassionate as she strides toward Emily and smashes her lips on Emily's. The two kissed passionately at their spot like they had always practised. Alison pulled away. "It is real, I love you and the kisses weren't just for practise." Ali kisses Emily's cheek and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I love you, and I will forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily drove Alison back to her house. Alison's hand on Emily's leg as she tried to concentrate on keeping the car on the road. She was ecstatic, the girl that was her first love, loved her in return and meant it. Emily pulled up at her house and turned her head as Alison's phone beeped. "It's probably my dad." Alison says softly. She unlocked her phone and opened her texts. "Oh my god!" Alison dropped her phone in shock. "What is it?" Emily says as she reaches over and grabs the phone. She reads the text message. _'Good to see you have repaired her. Watch me break her again. – A' _Emily froze in shock. A was back and had threatened her. "No, Em I know what you are thinking. That bitch isn't going to ruin this for us." Ali put her hand on Emily's cheek. Emily let the tears she was holding back loose and roll down her cheeks. Alison used her thumb to wipe away the tears before leaning forward and kissing her again. Their lips molded together as they sunk into the kiss. Emily pulled away and put her hand on Ali's chest. "If we don't stop now, you will never get back inside." Emily whispered. "Stay with me tonight please. I don't want to be alone." Ali pleaded to her love. Emily nodded and opened her car door. She walked over and helped Ali out of the car and walked her in the DiLaurentis' household.

Alison laid on her bed and sighed as Emily tucked her in. "Lie down with me." Alison whispers as she pats the spot next to her on the bed. Emily smiles slightly and lays down next to Alison. She watches as the girl she loves unconditionally falls asleep.

Emily looks over at the alarm clock and it reads 3:28am. She looked down and Alison was still sleeping. Her lips grew dry so she decided to go to the kitchen and get some water. Emily entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. A small bang echoed through the kitchen causing Emily to jump and turn around. "Who's there?" Emily watched throughout the house and realized that she was just tired. She turned back to the fridge and grabbed the water. She shut the fridge when a clothed hand slammed over her mouth. She went to scream but only murmurs escaped. She started to feel dizzy when she flung her elbow back into her assailant's ribs. The hand didn't leave her mouth but she knew she did some damage. Her head started to spin as she dozed off into her attackers arms.

Alison awoke the next morning to find that Emily was not by her side. She sat up and looked around her room and noticed a note on her bedside. She read the note: _'Ali, I didn't want to wake you but I had to get back home. I will see you later. Em.' _Alison immediately calmed down and noticed that she was running late for school. "Crap." She said as she dived out of her bed and into a new outfit. Leaving the house 10 minutes later. She got her phone out and text Spencer. '_Hey, my ride ditched me. Could you take me to school?' _Alison waited for a minute before her phone beeped. '_Sure, be there in a minute.' _Alison thanked god that Spencer wasn't at school already and that she lived next door to her. Alison walked over to Spencer's front door just as Spencer walked out the front door. "Hey, thanks for this. Em was supposed to pick me up but she left without me." Spencer looked at Alison cautiously before starting the car and driving to school.

"Hey guys." Spencer says to Aria and Hanna as they appear. "Hey Spence, Hey Ali." They both said in synchronization. "Hey girls, you seen Em anywhere?" They shook their heads and Ali's face dropped. "Come on, let's go to class. I'm sure Emily will be here soon." Spencer said as they all made their way to their classes.

"W-Where am I?" Emily groans as she awakens. She looks around and noticed that she is locked in some kind of basement. She looks up and realizes her arms are chained above her. "Hello?" Emily yells throughout the basement. She looks into the darkest corners of the room and watches as a black, masked hooded figure step out into the light. Emily's fear skyrockets as she knows that A will do as they said and break her again. "W-Who are you?" Emily asks the hooded figure. The kidnapper only cocks their head to one side before punching Emily square in the jaw. The force of the blow caused Emily to scream in pain. The throbbing in her cheek made her suck in deep breaths of air like it was a life source. "Please l-let me go." Emily says as she sucks in more air only to be punched again, this time in the ribs, winding her. She sucks in the air again, much harder to comfort the pain in her lungs. Emily doesn't speak again knowing what will happen.

Alison and the girls sit at their usual lunch table. Ali opens her phone and notices that there is still not response from Emily. Ali scrolls back through the messages.

'Hey, are you going to be at school?'

'Hey, is everything okay?'

'Em, you are scaring me now. Is this because of what happened last night?'

Alison goes to right another text. 'Em, I'm sorry for what happened last night but please don't let A get between us. I love you and I want to be with you. Please just let me know that you are alright.' Alison is close to tears as she hits send. The other girls watch as Alison puts her phone in her bag again. "She will be okay Ali. She might just be sick or she needed the day off." Hanna puts her hand on Alison's shoulder. "Yeah, I mean we can go see her after school." Spencer continues. Alison nods in acceptance as she thinks about the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Em, are you here?" Alison calls out as the four girls entered the Field's homestead. "Em!" Hanna yells throughout the house. The echo travelling up the stairs. "She isn't here either. Where is she?" Spencer asks as the girls ponder Emily's whereabouts. Alison felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the text from A the night before. '_No Ali, you can't think like that. She is fine.'_ Alison said to herself. "Okay, I will call the brew and see if Emily is there working. Hanna you call Paige and Sydney and find out if they have seen her. Aria and Ali, you guys think of possible places that she could be and check them out. If anyone finds her then let the rest of us know." Spencer barked out orders to all of the girls but the orders were clever of her so the girls went straight to action. Alison could hear the hint of worry in Spencer's voice and she could feel the panic and tension amongst the girls. They were just as worried as she was. Aria and Alison left Emily's house and hopped into Aria's car. They drove into the town toward the school. "Maybe she is at the pool, she likes to go for a swim to think." Aria says to Ali. They park the car at the school and exit the vehicle. "Wouldn't that damage her shoulder more?" Ali asks concerned. Aria shakes her head. "So long as she doesn't swim competitively then she can still swim. She just has to take it easy." The two girls walk through the doors of the gym to the pool. "Em!" Aria yells throughout the gym. They walked into the locker room and made their way to Emily's locker. "Do you know the code?" Aria asks Alison as she tries numerous times to unlock the locker. Alison shakes her head. She flashes back to a time in the locker room.

"_You are driving me home today after school yeah?" Emily nods and looks to Alison. "Yeah, of course but I have swimming practice after school." Alison smiles as Emily enters the code to unlock her locker. 06-06-94. "Your code is my birthday?" Alison giggles as Emily blushes. _

"Wait." Alison says as she steps in front of the locker. She enters the code. 06-06-94 into the tumbler and the locker unlocks. Alison smiles sadly as she opens Emily's locker to see if there is anything that can help them find her. "How did you know the code?" Aria says as she appears next to Ali. Ali lets out half a laugh. "She hasn't changed it for two and a half years." Alison murmurs as they search through her locker. Nothing was found to help them find Emily. "Where could she be?" Aria says to herself aloud. The pit in Alison's stomach gets more painful, agonizing her to the point where she has to bend over and suck in oxygen. "Hey, are you okay?" Alison hears Aria and feels her hand on her back. "Yeah, I just, this is just messed up and I am really worried about Emily. I just have this feeling that something bad has happened to her." Alison starts to cry from physical but also emotional pain. Aria rubs Alison's back as she cries. "Emily is the toughest girl I know, wherever she is, she will find her way back here." Aria soothes the emotional flood in the locker room. Alison stands up as the stomach ache disperses a small amount. "How do you know?" Alison responds, wiping the tears away. Aria smiles at Alison and pulls her in for a hug. "Because you are here. Emily loves you more than anything and I'm starting to think that it's not one sided. Is it?" Aria whispers in her ear. Alison nods her head announcing to Aria that she is in love with Emily. Alison pulls out of the hug. "I need to show you something." Alison says as she pulls out her phone and shows Aria the text that she got from A the night before. Aria's eyes widened as she read the screen. She looks back up to Ali. "So you think A has got her?" Alison nods in response. Aria gets up to leave. "We have to tell the others." Alison follows Aria out of the gym back to the car.

"Please, stop, I can't take it anymore!" Emily screams as A punches her in the stomach again. Emily feels her right eye swelling and the soreness from the bruises appearing on her stomach and face. "What do you want?" Emily yells out. A stops themselves from punching her again. She asked the right question. A doesn't respond. They simply walk over to a table and write on a card. Emily watches painfully as A walks back over to her with the card. They show her the card. '_To watch Alison DiLaurentis suffer. Starting with breaking her heart.' _Emily gasps as A throws out another punch to her jaw knocking her unconscious.

"WAIT!" Alison yells through the car causing Aria to swerve in surprise. "The kissing rock. We were there last night. Maybe she went there to think!" Alison identifies to her friend. Aria immediately does a U-Turn and heads in the direction of the kissing rock. Alison's phone buzzes. "It's Spencer." She says to Aria as she answers the phone.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey Ali, any luck?"

"No, we are checking one more spot and if she isn't there then we are coming back to you guys."

"Okay, we hope you come back with Emily. Hanna is freaking out and eating all the cookies I made for everyone."

"Save some for us."

"I am not getting into a wrestling match with Hanna over food. Come home quick if you want some."

Spencer hangs up and Alison feels the pit in her stomach get even larger. She knows that Emily is in trouble now. She opens up her phone and texts Emily again. "I'm so sorry Em. I love you." Alison clicks send and begins to cry as she puts her phone back in her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria and Alison arrive at the kissing rock. Alison practically leaps out of the car screaming "EM! Em, are you here?" Aria runs up next to Alison, comforting her as there is no response. Alison collapses to the ground in a crying heap as she looks at the kissing rock. She reaches out and trails her fingers along the initials spray painted on the side of the rock. "I'm so sorry Emily." Alison cries out. Aria watches unsteadily as she almost cries too. "We need to get back and tell the girls about the text." Aria says as she helps Alison to her feet. They walk arm in arm to the car and drive back toward Spencer's house.

"Hey, any luck?" Hanna and Spencer ask as Aria and Alison enter the Hastings Fortitude. Aria shook her head and nodded in the direction of Alison. She was sat on the couch with her face in her hands crying. Spencer looks to Aria confused at the situation unfolding in front of her. Alison stands up. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Alison leaves the room and Hanna and Spencer automatically look to Aria for answers to Ali's strange behavior. "What the hell is going on with her?" They asked together. Aria leaned in and whispered. "A sent Ali and Emily a text last night threatening Emily and now all of a sudden, she is gone. I don't think it is a coincidence." Spencer and Hanna look at each other in shock. Hanna peeps up. "So you are saying that A has Emily." Aria nods. "Well then why is Ali acting so weird?" Hanna continues. Aria looks at her in a sarcastic manner. "Come on guys, Emily has loved Alison for three years, they have kissed in the past." Spencer and Hanna looked dumbfounded. "Oh my god, Ali loves Emily too okay? Wow you guys are slow." They all laugh as Ali re-enters the room. "Hey Ali, Aria just filled us in. We know." Spencer says walking over toward a clearly embarrassed Alison. Her cheeks go bright red. "Hey, there is no need to be embarrassed." Hanna says. Alison shows a small genuine smile as she realized that her friends accepted her love for Emily. "So what are we going to do? A has our best friend!" Spencer asks. "I don't-" Aria went to answer the question but was interrupted by all four girl's phones going off. They all checked their phones. Aria reads it out. "Don't say I didn't warn you – A." Another text comes through their phones and it's a picture. "OH MY GOD!" All the girls yell as Aria and Hanna throw them over the counter. Ali drops her phone and the screen smashes on the hard wooden floor. She runs outside followed by Aria and vomits in the backyard. Hanna runs outside to go check on Alison and Aria. Spencer stands in the middle of her kitchen on her own, looking at the picture message. The picture of Emily hanging unconscious by her arms from the ceiling, beaten and bloodied all over. Spencer goes stiff from shock.

Emily wakes up in the same position she has been in for the past 20 hours. Her right eye was swollen shut and she could barely speak. Her ribs ached as she breathed deeply and her wrists were cut open from the chains holding her. "We need to up this scenario a notch!" She hears a female voice in the background. She recognizes the voice slightly but is too out of it to think about it for too long. She can only really hear her heart beating slowly in her chest. She knows that she is not doing good. Her stomach grumbles as she realizes she hadn't eaten in 30 hours. 'Are they starving me too?' She pondered in the back of her mind. She hears the voice again, this time closer. "We need to go to part 2; you had some fun now make her hurt. The more you hurt her, the more you hurt Alison DiLaurentis!" The hooded person nods and moves back toward Emily realizing she is awake. The woman leaves the basement and Emily enjoys the bit of light that appears from the door before being shut in darkness again. Emily looks to her right and sees a table of items that she can't quite make out with only half her vision. The hooded attacker makes their way to the table and grabs a large knife. He rolls the knife in his hand as he makes his way to Emily. Her heart races as they stand in front of her holding a large blade. "P-please don't hurt me." Emily croaks. The male attacker whispers with a voice she doesn't recognize. "It's not about hurting you. It's about hurting Alison. God, forgive me." He looks up and says as he plunges the knife right into Emily's right shoulder. Emily screams and cries out as she looks at the blade sticking out of her shoulder. "Ahhhh!" She cries out. She watches as her white shirt slowly starts to change to crimson red. The blood seeps through her shirt. "Why - Why aren't you killing Alison then?" Emily makes out through gasps of pain and agony. The masked man turns to her and speaks. "We don't want her dead, we want her to suffer. We want her to know what it feels like to lose everything, we want to crush her heart and soul and break her down to nothing. She will want death, she will beg for it and then that is when we will kill her." The man turns back to the table and grabs another knife, a smaller one this time. Emily's anger grows as her pain from her shoulder intensifies. "I swear if you hurt Ali, I will kill you. You want her; you have to go through me." Emily's spits out in anger through gritted teeth. Her shoulder throbs around the blade sticking through the skin. The male faces her and grips the knife. "My, my you are a little fighter aren't you? I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Emily still can't make out the voice through the mask but she doesn't focus long as the man sticks another knife into her thigh. Emily cries out again and the man just takes his seat and records Emily's voice as she screams out in pain.

'Beep Beep.' Alison's phone goes off. All the girls surround Alison as she unlocks her cracked phone and read the text from A. "I admire the fight in your girlfriend, shame I had to shut her up – A. What the hell is this?" Alison clicks on the text's attachment. "It's a voice recording." Spencer says over Ali's shoulder. Of course Spencer knew. They wait for the voice recording to load then it plays. Ali bursts into tears as she hears Emily, "I swear if you hurt Ali, I will kill you. You want her; you have to go through me." The girls continue to listen then jump as they hear a deafening scream from the recording. Ali turns off the recording and puts her phone on the coffee table. "What the hell are we going to do?" Ali yells.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thankyou so much for all of your lovely reviews and for all of you that are concerned about Emily. I am not that cruel to just kill her off. Emily is my favourite in the entire show. Her growth from season 1 to season 5 is huge and she has become so mature and she is a fighter which is why I have her in her position right now. It's to emphasize her attitude toward never giving up. **

**Spoiler: Chapter 6 will have a Emison dream sequence and yes you can all squeal now because it will have a kiss. **

**I have decided to introduce a new character of my own creation to this. You will enjoy her fun attitude and fighting abilities and not to mention her spunky dress style and her motorbike.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and I should have the next chapter ready soon.**

**THANKS GUYS and keeping reviewing the story. I appreciate any and every bit of feedback I get.**

"Ali?" Aria knocks on the door of Spencer's bathroom. Hanna and Spencer stand patiently behind Aria waiting for Alison to answer or unlock the door. Alison is sat with her back against the wall with her legs bent up to her chest, she hugs her legs tighter and cries into her knees. "Ali, open up please." She hears Hanna through the door. "We are worried about you. Please talk to us." Spencer adds. Alison looks down at her cracked phone and opens the picture of Emily beaten and left for dead, her arms chained to the ceiling. "Guys, let's just give her some time." Aria says as Alison hears them make their way back downstairs.

"We need to call the cops." Hanna says upfront and honest to Aria and Spencer. "And tell them what Hanna, that we have had an anonymous stalker follow us and threaten us for three years and he, she, IT has taken our best friend and is torturing her probably as we speak." Spencer counteracts. Aria nods along with her. "Yeah Han, A wants something with Emily and we need to find out what it is." Aria adds on to Spencer's previous statement. Hanna slams her hand down on the kitchen bench top in anger. "God, that is our best friend being tortured by A! You want to get answers and leave her in her suffering! We need to find out where she is and go and get her out of there!" Hanna retorts in frustration. "And where do you suppose we start Han?" Aria yells back. Hanna and Aria continue to bicker whilst Spencer had gotten her phone out and studied the picture of Emily that they were sent by A. "What are you looking for Spence?" Alison asks as all the girls turn to see their heartbroken best friend make her way down the stairs. "I was just thinking that maybe there may have been clues in the photo to identify where she is." Spencer responds. "And?" Alison asks. Spencer shakes her head. "Okay well should we all stay together tonight, I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be alone tonight." Alison joins the girls in the kitchen. Spencer speaks up. "You can all stay here, my parents are fine with it." She holds her phone up, smiling.

"So are you going to kill me?" Emily says between deep pain filled breaths. Blood continued to trickle out of the stab wounds in her shoulder and thigh. The masked kidnapper who stabbed her shook his head. "No, not yet." Emily's heart beat raced in fear. She tries to stay awake but her head is convincing her to give up trying. Emily knows she has lost a lot of blood and her head is spinning from the effects of the blood loss. Emily finally decides to give in and passes out.

"Get up guys, coffee is ready for you." Spencer says kicking the feet of her sleeping friends. "What-What time is it?" Hanna asks in a voice unrecognizable to Spencer. "It is." Spencer checks her watch. "7am." Hanna groans and buries her head back into her pillow. Aria gets up and starts moving about whilst Alison continues to sleep. Aria bends down to Alison. "Ali, sweetie, we have to get ready for school." Alison nods gently as she opens her eyes and rolls over. Hanna notices how puffed up Alison's eyes look, she cried herself to sleep.

"Okay so after school we head back to Alison's right?" All the girls nod as Spencer parks her car out the front of the school. The girls get out of the car and make their way into the school. VROOM! They all turn around and notice a motorbike pulling up next to Spencer's car. The rider cuts the engine and takes their helmet off. "Woah!" Hanna smiles as the rider is revealed to be a girl. Her hair is a chocolate brown and her eyes jade green, her outfit was sleek, black rider boots with black skinny jeans that mould to her thighs, a teal t-shirt with a random logo on it covered by an expensive looking black crop leather jacket. The girl grabs her bag and helmet and makes her way past the girls giving them a smile as she passes. "Who is that?" Spencer asks aloud. "No idea, maybe she is new. Either way I love her bike." Aria says admiring the mysterious strangers bright blue Kawasaki Ninja motorbike. Spencer rips Aria away from her attraction to the vehicle and all four girls make their way into the school.

"So what are we going to do about Em?" Aria asks the girls as they wait for Spencer to grab her books out of her locker. They all shrug their shoulders in uncertainty. "We start looking around I guess. The picture looks like she is in some basement." Spencer says as she goes to shut her locker. "Hey look, there's motor chick." Hanna names as the biker girl makes her way to what the girls guess is her new locker. Alison lets out a half laugh, "Look here comes Noel." They watch as Noel Kahn goes and introduces himself. "Hi, you must be new, I'm Noel and you're name must be gorgeous." Noel flirts, he reaches out and touches the girl's hip. The girl jumps and grasps his arm. Ripping the arm over her head and flipping Noel flat on his back, winding him. "OH!" All the girls laugh as Noel lays on the ground, wincing in pain and holding his ribs. "Nicely done!" Hanna yells out to the girl getting her attention. She makes her way over to the girls. "Hi, sorry about that." The girl apologizes. All the girls laugh. "No need to apologize, Noel completely deserved that. I'm Aria." Aria introduces herself. "This is Spencer." Spencer waves. "Hanna." Hanna smiles at the girls and checks out her outfit up close. "And Alison." Alison gives her signature smirk. The motor chick as Hanna liked to call her introduced herself. "It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Sarah." All the girls smile. "I'm sorry to ask but this is my first day and I have English with Mr. Fitz now. I have no idea where I am going. I can't read this thing." Sarah points to the piece of paper in her hand. All the girls straighten up. "Yeah sure, you are in the same class as us. We will lead you there." Alison says. Sarah brightens up. "Thank you so much." She beams as she follows them to English.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer, Aria and Hanna accompanied by Sarah sit at their usual lunch table. "So tell us about yourself Sarah?" Spencer asks. "Yeah, sure, umm I'm from California but my dad lost his job so we moved here. He was a police officer but got injured." Sarah explains. "What about your mom?" Hanna questions. "Uh she died four years ago, cancer is a bitch. Don't apologize by the way. I'm used to it." Sarah says cutting off Hanna's apology. Noel slowly makes his way out to the courtyard. Aria leans in toward the center of the table, opposite Sarah. "How did you do that to Noel this morning?" She states. Sarah smirks. "My dad had me put in martial arts since I was seven years old, karate, Taekwondo, Ju-jitsu, I have black belts in all of them. I used to do mixed martial arts too but stopped when we moved." Hanna looked impressed. Spencer checked her phone to see if she had a response from Alison. No response. "You guys know where Ali is?" Spencer asks Hanna and Aria. They both shake their head. Sara chimes in. "I think I saw her go into the bathrooms about ten minutes ago." Aria stood up and spoke. "It's probably about Emily, I'll go see if she is okay." Aria leaves the courtyard to find Ali. "Who is Emily?" Sarah asks the other two girls. Hanna starts to have a coughing fit, giving Spencer the hard task of making an excuse for Emily's kidnapping. "She is our other best friend, she has gone away for a few days. Her and Ali are dating. She has been missing her heaps." Spencer says sadly remembering the voice recording and picture.

"Ali? Everything okay?" Aria asks as she walks into the bathroom. One of the stall doors is shut and locked. Aria recognizes Alison's shoes instantly. "Ali." Aria speaks as she sits down next to the shut door. "Ali, I don't know what I can say to make you feel better. But Emily is the strongest person I know and she will come back, we will get her back." Aria comforts Ali and listens as she hears Ali sniff and sob quietly. "How about you head home and rest? I'll cover for you with classes and we will see you later." Aria suggests. "Okay." She hears Ali respond. She then listens as Ali gets up and unlocks the door. Aria steps back as Alison walks out and gives her a hug. They both leave the bathroom and Aria hugs Alison goodbye and heads back to the girls.

Emily wakes up in a haze. Her white shirt was stained crimson red. The knives still embedded in her shoulder and thigh. She realizes then that she needs to go to the bathroom. She looks over at her captor. "Can I go to the bathroom?" She asks. The masked man gets up and unlocks her chains holding her upright. The man catches Emily as she falls. He pulls her out of the basement and she realizes then that she is being held in the basement of the abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Her captor takes her to the bathroom and throws her in one of the stalls. "Be quick!" He yells. Emily looks around her, she had finally gotten out of the chains, now she just needed to get out. She looks down at her thigh. A small blade is embedded in the muscle. She sighs harshly as she grits her teeth and slowly rips the knife from her thigh. She whimpers in pain but controls the screams in agony. "Hurry up." Her captor yells from the other side of the door. Emily unlocks the door and with the blade behind her back, she exits the stall. The man catches her as she trips on the tiled floors of the bathroom. As he is taken off guard by her falling, Emily uses the strength she has left in her and runs the man into the wall, leaving a hole. She wrestles with him. He grabs her by the waist and swings her around into the mirror and it shatters with the force. Emily falls to the ground, the tingling of glass falling next to her is all she hears. Her attacker grabs her again but she is ready this time. With the knife that she pulled from her thigh in her hand, she strikes the knife up and plunges the knife up into the man's rib cage. He falls. _Oh my god! What have I done? _She thinks to herself as she drops the knife but she notices that he is still breathing. She takes the opportunity and uses the sink to her right to help herself up. She limps toward the man and checks his pockets and finds a phone. She then turns and exits the bathroom into the warehouse. Emily looks around and there is no one in sight, she makes her way to the main entrance of the warehouse and she glorifies as she sees the sun setting, she feels the warmth of the sun on her face as she opens the door.

"_Ali. Ali, can you hear me?" Alison opens her eyes and looks directly into Emily's dark brown eyes. "Em?" Alison calls out. She runs up and hugs Emily tight. Alison starts crying. "Emily, I'm so sorry. You are in this mess because of me. I should have told you sooner. I love you and I miss you so much." Emily strokes Alison's hair as Alison cries into her shoulder. "Ali, I have always loved you. You were my first love and you will be forever in my heart." Emily whispers as she kisses Alison on the head. Alison looks around. "Where are we? Is that-?" She says pointing to the Eiffel Tower. Emily chuckles. "You, me and sweet Paris remember? One day I plan on bringing you here and we can stay as long as we like." Emily admits. Alison grins from ear to ear. "How about forever?" Alison smirks in a flirting matter. "Sounds perfect to me." Emily says as she leans down and kisses Alison on the lips. Alison returns the kiss. Their lips fit together like they were made for each other. Alison could spell vanilla which was Emily's favourite scent to wear. Alison broke out of the kiss first and went to speak. Emily just put her finger over Alison's lips then leaned up and kissed her again. Their kiss was filled with every emotion, happiness, love, passion, anger, regret, sorrow and forgiveness. It was perfect for the both of them. "Em, please don't leave me again. I can't stand you being away from me." Alison whispers into Emily's ear as she pulls out of the kiss. "I would never leave you, even if we are on the opposite sides of the world. I will always still be with you, in here." Emily says pointing to Alison's heart. "We are coming to get you I promise." Alison sobs. Emily smiles. "That's my Alison, always fighting for what she loves." Emily says wipes the tears off of Alison's cheeks. "Never lose that quality, it's one of so many reasons why I love you so much." Emily leans down and kisses Alison again. _"Ali, Ali. Wake up." Alison jolts awake and finds herself back in her room and without Emily. She feels her heart crumple in her chest. Alison put her hand to her chest and took a couple of deep breaths. Hanna speaks up next to her. "Sorry for waking you but everyone is downstairs." Hanna puts her hand on Alison's shoulder. Alison nods slightly and gets up to get dressed. Hanna gives Alison privacy to get dressed and heads back downstairs to the rest of the girls. Alison throws on any outfit she can find and watches outside as the sun sets.

"Ali, hey." Spencer says as Alison comes down the stairs. "How are you feeling?" Aria adds. "Better, the nap really helped." Alison says thinking back to her dream of Emily. Spencer's phone starts to ring as the girls talked. Spencer looks at the screen and notices it says Unknown Number. "Guys, look." She says as she shows the screen to the others. "A?" Hanna asks. "Only one way to find out." Spencer says as she answers the phone. "Hello?... EM!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Chapter 7 already. **

**Thankyou guys so much for your amazing reviews, some have even said that they wish this happened on the show which is a HUGE honor so thankyou! A couple of people have commented on bringing Sarah into the mix and saying that bringing in a new character is wrong. Without being mean at all, I respect all your comments but PLL bring in new characters all the time. I mean at the moment there is Cyrus so... As I said though, thankyou everyone for your comments, I am aiming to update everyday at the moment but if I do miss a day then I apologise. **

**However the idea of Sarah came along when I was thinking about what I would like to see on the show and that is a chick who can kick ass and defend the girls when they truly need it. She is light-hearted and protective but also a fighter and she will fight for what or who she cares about. Sarah is not going to give up and when she is introduced to the whole A drama (which she will be) and she takes it better then the girls think. **

**Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing ;)**

"Spencer, I need help." Emily sobs down the phone. "Where are you? We are getting in the car now." Spencer says as all four girls jump into Spencer's four wheel drive and takes off. "The abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Please hurry." Emily says. She reaches across to her shoulder and pulls the knife out causing her to scream in pain. "Em! Are you okay?" Spencer yells down the phone. "Yeah, I just had to get the knife out." Emily hisses in pain. "We will be there in about 5 minutes, just hang in there." Spencer hangs up the phone. "Is she okay?" Alison asks concerned for the girl she is in love with. "She is okay." Spencer lied. She knew that Emily wasn't okay. She heard the fear in Emily's voice and the screams in pain as she had to pull a knife out of herself. Alison breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, turn left just up here then it should be at the end of the road." Aria directs. Spencer does as Aria says and picks up the speed. The girls reached the warehouse and decide to split up. Aria and Spencer agreed to look for Emily outside while Alison and Hanna checked inside the warehouse.

"Is Emily really okay Spence?" Aria asks as they start to walk into the woods surrounding the warehouse. Spencer doesn't answer the question but she looks to Aria with a ping of guilt. Aria knew that Spencer had lied to Alison only to calm her down. "Emily!" Aria and Spencer call out together. They continue to search after they get no response. Hanna and Alison walk around and enter the warehouse. "Em!" Alison calls out. There is no answer. They both jump when they hear the clank of metal hitting metal. They spin around to find a person dressed in all black with a mask looking right at them. It was A. By the build, the girls knew it was a guy. He was holding his ribs as he goes to lunge toward the girls. A voice stops him. "Hey!" The attacker turns around and is kicked in the jaw by a girl. "Sarah?" Hanna says as she walks toward her biker friend. "Thank God I saw you guys racing through town. I was surprised you weren't picked up by the cops. I decided to follow you and see what the fuss was about." She says as she leans over the unconscious captor. She rips off his mask. "Lucas?" Hanna says as she stands next to Sarah. Alison steps in. "Come on Han, forget him, we need to find Emily." Alison pulls on Hanna's arm. Hanna nods and turns to Sarah. "This asshole attacked our friend and we can't find her. Thanks for the help." Hanna and Alison turn to leave when Sarah runs up next to them. "Then let's find her." Sarah says as she checks through the warehouse with the girls. Twenty minutes later Hanna gets a text from Spencer. "Come on, they found her, Spencer sent us the directions." She shows her phone to Alison and Sarah as they run in the direction Spencer's text lead them.

"Em, wake up!" Aria yells down to an unconscious Emily. "Em, wake up, not just for us but for your family and Ali who loves you more than anything." Spencer adds as they try to shake Emily awake. "Oh wow okay." The girls turn around to see Sarah. "Sarah? What are you-." Aria is cut off. "Long story, for now she needs a hospital." Sarah kneels down next to Emily and puts her ear to Emily's chest. She pulls it back up. "Okay, she is still alive but her heartbeat is very faint." Sarah says as Alison and Hanna arrive, both out of breath from trying to keep up with Sarah. Sarah rips off her belt. "Spencer, tie this down on her leg as tight as you can, just above the stab wound." Spencer jumps to action while Sarah takes off her blue top revealing a black tank top underneath. "Aria, press this down on her shoulder, Hanna can I borrow your belt?" Hanna nods and takes off her belt as Aria takes over holding the cloth over the shoulder puncture. Sarah wraps Hanna's belt around Emily's shoulder and under her armpit. She tightens it down to hold the cloth in place. "Okay, where is the car?" Sarah asks the girls. "About five hundred meters that way." Spencer points out the direction of the car. "How heavy is she?" Sarah asks looking down at Emily. "125 pounds." Alison says. A tear rolls down her cheek. Sarah takes a deep breath and looks to Spencer. "Lead the way." She says as she maneuvers Emily and sits her up. Spencer and the other girls watch in amazement as Sarah picks up Emily fireman style. Sarah breathes deeply and nods to Spencer. Spencer starts walking back to the car, Sarah towing behind carrying Emily over her shoulders. The other girls follow.

They reach the car and Sarah with Aria's and Hanna's help put Emily in the back seat of the car, resting her head on Alison's lap. Alison calmly strokes Emily's wild black hair behind her ear. "Hang in there babe." Alison whispers quietly. Spencer jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car. While Aria jumps back into the passenger's seat leaving Hanna without a spot in the car. "Come with me." Sarah says as she looks to her bike. "On that?" Hanna doesn't like the idea. They walk over to the bike and Sarah hands Hanna her helmet. "It's either this or you walk and I won't let you walk with that guy out there so get on." Sarah puts her hair up as she swings her leg over and sits on the bike. She turns on the ignition and the engine roars to life. Hanna contemplates walking but knows that Sarah is right. She jumps on the back and hugs her arms around Sarah's waist from behind. "Hold on." Sarah yells as they take off, following Spencer and the other girls to Rosewood hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

"Help! Somebody please help!" Spencer and Alison yell throughout the hospital. A nurse comes running over. "Our friend was attacked. She has lost a lot of blood." Aria says as Sarah and Hanna join the group. The short nurse walks over and calls a doctor out over the microphone in the hospital. "Dr. Williams, please come to the lobby." The nurse yells at two guys standing next to a stretcher. "Don't just stand there! Get the girl on the bed!" The two men run over and help the girls load Emily onto the stretcher just as the doctor arrives. The doctor takes off the belts and observes Emily's wounds. He turns to the girls. "Who put these on her?" He asks. "Sarah." Hanna responds pointing to Sarah. "Young lady, you have saved this girls life. How did you know to put them on like that?" The doctor asked Sarah. "Uh, my Mom was a paramedic and my Dad was a cop. I learned first aid and how to defend myself before I could walk." Sarah's voice broke slightly at the mention of her mother. Alison at this point was making her way outside to get some fresh air and calm down now that she knew Emily was going to be okay. Aria followed her. "She will need surgery on her shoulder, the wound looks deep, and I need to see if there is any nerve or tendon damage, the rest I can stitch up." The doctor says as she tells the male nurses to take Emily to surgery. Hanna, Spencer and Sarah go to follow but the blonde female nurse tells them that they can't. "Let's go check on Alison." Spencer says. Sarah doesn't follow. "I'll stay in case I hear anything, besides I think this is one of those best friend moments." Sarah half laughed. Spencer gives Sarah a gentle hug. "Thank you for saving our best friend." Spencer said peacefully. She pulled out of the hug and her and Hanna went outside.

"She is going to be okay, she just needs surgery on her shoulder." Spencer says to Alison and Aria. They both breathe a sigh of relief. Alison starts to cry in relief. The girls all give her a group hug. Sarah sits in the waiting area watching all the paramedics. She thinks about her mom and how much she misses her. She has a flashback.

"_Sarah! Her dad calls from the study. Sarah runs to the other room. "Yeah Dad what's up?" Her dad takes off his glasses and puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose signaling his headache. "I need to get some sleep. Can you watch your Mother?" He asks. She nods in response as she looks into the guest bedroom and sees her sick mother sleeping. "Go, get some sleep." Sarah says as she kisses her Dad on the cheek. He walks down to the main bedroom and shuts the door. "Sa-rah." Her Mother calls from the room. Sarah takes a deep breath as she strolls into the room. "Hey Mom." She kneels down next to the bed bringing her eye level to the same as her mother's. "You have grown so much. Y-You are the best version of a p-person, kind, honest, loving, caring. N-never lose that honey, never st-stop caring. I l-love you." Her mother says. Sarah starts to cry. "I love you too Mom." Sarah leans over and kisses her Mom on the head. She pulls back and notices her Mother stopped breathing. "Mom! Mom!" Sarah runs out of the bedroom. "DAD!" Sarah screams. Her Father flies out of the main bedroom. "She isn't breathing!" Her Dad runs into the room and yells out to Sarah. "Call 911 Sarah." Her mother died that day._

"Sarah?" Aria says sitting down next to her. Sarah breaks out of her trance and realizes there is a tear on her cheek, she quickly wipes it away. All the other girls are sitting opposite them, waiting for Sarah's answer. "Uh, yeah?" She sniffs. "Are you okay?" Aria puts her hand on Sarah's leg in a comforting matter. "Yeah, I am just not a big fan of hospitals." She pulls her legs out of Arias grasp. Doctor Williams walks out of the surgery hall. All the girls stand up. "The surgery went well but she will only ever have about 90% of her full functionality in her shoulder." The doctor says. Alison steps forward. "Can we see her? Is she awake?" The doctor shakes his head. "Unfortunately only family are allowed." Alison turns to Spencer. "Her mother is on her way, I called her before but Alison is her girlfriend. Can you make an exception for her at least?" Spencer asks. The doctor puts his head down. "I'm sorry, you can all see her when she is awake." The girls all took a seat in the waiting area. Sarah was shaking. Aria notices and grabs Sarah's wrist. Sarah pulls her hand away. "Excuse me?" Sarah says as she stands up and leaves. Spencer leaves over. "What's up with her? Aria and the other girls shrug their shoulders as Mrs. Pam Fields walks into the hospital. "Girls." They all stand up and give her a hug. "We are so sorry." Spencer speaks up. Pam looks to all the girls. "It's not your fault. I am just thankful that you were all there. What room is she in?" She asks. "214. We are thinking about leaving so call us when she wakes up, please." Hanna says. "Of course." Pam says as she walks down to Emily's room. The girls walk out of the hospital and watch as Sarah gets on her motorbike and leaves. "Where do you think she is going?" Alison asks. "I don't know but there is something that I can't read about her." Spencer responds. "Maybe we should follow her." Hanna adds. The girls agree and get into Spencer's car.

They were careful not to get to close as they followed Sarah. "Woah!" Hanna says as they pull up to a cabin. They notice Sarah's bike and pull up. They knock on the door and Sarah answers. "What? What are you guys-? You followed me." Sarah stepped back and let them in. "What is this place?" Hanna asks as they walk in. "It's the place I bought when I moved here." Sarah answers. "Wait, you said you moved here with your dad?" Aria replied. "My dad, yeah I may have lied. My uh dad wasn't injured in the police. He was shot, he's dead." Sarah admitted. "I'm an orphan but my parent's life insurance paid for this place, my bike and my schooling. My mom always wanted me to do what I was happy doing but I was never sure. When my Dad died, I needed to just leave and I ended up here in Rosewood." Sarah added. Hanna's phone rang. She looked down and answered. "Hello? Hey Mrs. Fields. Really? Is she okay? Okay, I'll let them know. Okay yeah I'll tell Alison." Alison's head shot up toward Hanna as she hung up the phone. "What's wrong? Is Emily okay?" Aria asks. "Emily is awake and she is asking for us but she wants to see Ali as soon as possible." Sarah jumps up and throws Alison her helmet. "Here. I'll take you now and the rest of you can catch up." She says as she makes her way to the door. Alison follows her out to her bike.

"Emily?" Alison says as she pokes her head through the hospital door. She sees Emily, her face all bruised and her right arm in a sling. "Hey beautiful." Emily responds. Alison almost breaks down in tears of relief. She moves over and sits in the seat next to Emily's bed. "Who's this?" Emily asks as Sarah walks in. "This is Sarah. She is a friend and she is the reason you are alive." Sarah nods her head at Emily. "Thank you." Emily says as she leans over and kisses Alison. "For letting me be able to kiss my girlfriend again." Alison laughs as she kisses Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily wakes up and notices someone walking through the door. It was the girl Alison had with her before. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you; I just wanted to introduce myself properly and I wanted to see how you were holding up." Sarah asked as she sat down next to Emily. "I'm fine I guess, glad to be alive. If it weren't for you and the girls, I wouldn't have survived the attack." Emily answers. Sarah cocks her head to one side. "You weren't attacked though were you? You were tortured for a couple of days. I can see it in your eyes. That glassy look that shows when you are frightened of being alone or afraid to be touched because it's painful not comforting." Sarah comes clean. Emily looks at her confused. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I just wanted you to know that I've been there and if you ever want someone to talk to then I hear I am a great listener." Sarah gets up to leave. "I'm going to be late for school but I'm glad you are okay. You are lucky to have your friends and Alison." Sarah smiles a little. "Wait, Sarah?" Emily calls out. Sarah stops and turns around. "What did you mean by you've been there?" Emily asked. Sarah walks back to the bed and stands over the top of Emily, she drops her head. She grabs the bottom of her top and lifts it up, her whole abdomen was covered in scars from what looked like knife wounds. "My dad made a lot of enemies in the police. He was involved in shutting down gangs and drugs. One day, I was grabbed by three of them as I walked home from school, I tried to fight them off but I wasn't as good as I am now. I was only 14. They held me for a week and a half, they tortured me until I couldn't move or think, they broke me. When my dad found me, I had already lost this part of myself and I don't think I will ever get that back." Sarah started to tear up thinking about that day but she blinked the tears away and almost shut off her depression. Emily reaches out to touch the scars on Sarah's stomach but notices Sarah take a sharp deep breath. It was uncomfortable. Emily looked up to her, asking with her eyes. Sarah nods and Emily touches the scars. It was obvious that they were a few years old but they were still extremely visible. "I'm so sorry Sarah." Emily looks up to her, pulling her hand away. Sarah puts her top back down. "It's okay. I have to go anyways." Sarah went to leave again but Emily called back out to her. "You can stay if you want. I'd love to get to know you a bit more." Emily calls out. Sarah turns back and smirks in a flirty manner. "I'd love to but I got this really important test that I didn't study for so wish me luck." Sarah jokes as she sarcastically crosses her fingers.

The girls hear Sarah's motorbike as she rocks up late. Sarah jumps off her bike and smiles as she sees the girls. "Hey guys." She says as they turn to walk into the school. "Where were you?" Spencer asks. "I overslept. Sorry. I had a late night." Sarah lies. "Hey, doesn't Emily get released today? It's been a week since the attack." Sarah diverts the girl's attention to Emily so they don't see through her lie. Alison smiles. "Yeah, she gets out this afternoon. Her mom and I are picking her up after school." Sarah and the other girls smile. "You sound excited." Hanna nudges Alison's shoulder. Alison lets out a small laugh. "Yeah I am, my dad has gone away on a work trip so I talked to Mrs. Fields and Em is staying at my place. Just me and her, who knows what could happen?" Alison sticks her tongue out and winks in a flirty manner. Sarah's breath caught as her heart started to race. She felt this twinge in her something, a darkness inside her started to stir. Was she jealous of Alison? Was she starting to fall for Emily? _'Calm down Sarah. Don't set it off. You know that you're bi. Just remember what happened back in California. You said never again. Shut it off. SHUT it OFF.' _Sarah thinks to herself in her mind. "You okay Sarah?" Alison asks snapping Sarah out of her trance. "What? Yeah, I'll just be back." Sarah walks into the bathroom and slams her hands down on the bench top. She reaches into her backpack. "Come on, come on." She says to herself as she digs through her bag. "Where are you?" She asks as her heart continues to race. She starts to see flashes in her vision. Flashbacks. She reaches down and feels them. She pulls out a bottle of pills. She looks at the label on the bottle. 'LEXAPRO. _TAKE TWO TABLETS TWO TIMES A DAY.' _She opens the bottle and lets a couple of the pills fall into her hand. Her mind starts to speak to her. '_Don't do it.' _Sarah lets out a small cry as she looks at the garbage bin. She tosses the bottle of pills in the garbage and walks back out of the bathroom. Her heart is still racing. '_Calm down. Calm down.' _She says as a flashback happens. _"The worst thing you can do in a fight, any fight is show weakness to your competition, your enemy. To be the best fighter possible, you need to learn to shut off your emotion in a fight. You get too attached to what you are fighting for Sarah and that is your weakness. Shut it off. All of it and you will be unbeatable in combat." The voice came from Sarah's old martial arts instructor. _

"Sarah!" Aria called and snapped her fingers in front of Sarah's face. Sarah snapped out of her flashback rapidly and grabbed Aria's arm swinging it around behind her. Aria cried out in pain as her shoulder was about to pop out of its socket. "Sarah, what the hell?" Hanna called out from down the hall. Sarah looked down to Aria and realized what she had done. She let Aria's arm go. "I'm so sorry Aria." She ran. Hanna called out for her from behind but she just kept running until she found herself at her bike. She jumped on and rode to the hospital.

Sarah stuck her head in the doorway of Emily's room. Emily was asleep but she was talking. "No. Stop. Please. NO." She called out. Sarah rushed over and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily immediately calmed down and went back to a peaceful sleep. Moments later Emily's eyes fluttered awake. "Hi." Emily says with a small smirk. Emily looks at the time. "You changed your mind about staying?" Emily laughs. Sarah puts her head sown. "No, I just needed to get away." Sarah admits. Emily looks on confused. "Okay, tell you what? Let's play a game. You say something about yourself then I will then you again and so on so forth until we run out of things to tell." Emily explains. Sarah looks up and smiles. "Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Thankyou so much for all of your great reviews. I really appreciate all of them, I really do. The only reason I am still writing this story is for you guys. I understand though some are asking about this becoming Sarah's story. I assure you that this is not the case. I am trying to explore Sarah and her past and her personality fast so we can get to the real story which is... Emison. There is Emison in this chapter, just to make it up to you all.**

**I am sorry, I haven't been updating as much. I have been busy with work and normally when I'm asleep, you guys are awake. Guess that is what happens when I am from Australia haha :) **

**Please spread the word about this story and please feel free to add me on Instagram if you have it ( danisweetman19) and of course. Please keep reviewing, I take all of your ideas into account and try to make the best possible story for all of you viewers.**

**Thanks again Guys and here is Chapter 10! x**

"Wait so Alison is your first love? That's so sweet." Sarah laughs. Emily looks to her and starts to laugh a bit too. "It's true. I mean I have been with other girls when Alison was supposed to be dead but when she came back. All my feelings for her came back too. It was always Alison and it always will be, she is the love of my life. I probably sound so corny right now." Emily blushes. "No, oh god no. It's so sweet that you have found someone that you can give your heart to and split your soul with." Sarah admits. Emily's lip turns upward. "When I was kidnapped, the only thing that kept me going was thinking of her, over and over. Her lips, her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, her golden hair. You may have saved me physically that day but Alison saved me the whole time from giving up." Emily opens up. "I mean, I want to take her to Paris in a few weeks for her birthday but there is no way I can afford it." Emily says as she has a flashback.

"_We're supposed to be studying." Emily says to Alison as she studies her French. Alison lays out a few postcards. "You planning a trip?" Emily asks as she looks over. Alison smirks at her. "You and me in sweet Paris, how does that sound?" Alison asks. Emily notices Alison's flirting smile as she turns and looks back forward. She decides to go along with Alison. "Maybe we should learn to Parlez François before we go?" Emily chuckles a bit as she goes back to studying. "We'll start in the south of France, dancing through sunflower fields." Alison continues as she points to the postcard with sunflowers. "Hm, lounging around in our bikinis in the French Riviera." Alison adds. Emily stops studying. "You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower. The wind in your hair" Alison flirts. Emily's interests peak as she stands up from her desk and moves over to Alison. She looks down at the postcard of the Eiffel Tower and reaches to touch it. Alison does the same and their fingers touch. Emily feels a surge of affection from the touch, she doesn't want to pull away but she does. She looks to Alison who smiles genuinely at her. Emily wonders what is swimming through her mind but Alison breaks eye contact as she pulls all the postcards back into one pile. Emily burns for Alison to look at her again so she continues talking about their trip. "So how long are we going away for?" Emily waits for Alison to look at her again but Alison waits. She holds the cards then finally turns to Emily. "How bout' forever?" Alison smiles again. Emily smiles back._

"Hey, where did you just go?" Sarah asks as Emily returns from her flashback. Emily smiles. "Back to a time when everything wasn't so complicated. When it was just me and Ali and nothing else mattered." Emily admits. Sarah reaches out and grabs Emily's hand. "Sooner or later, everyone must suffer through a crucible. I'm guessing you just had yours. The thing is, it's not getting out that defines you. It's how you get out. You can either fight or give up and surrender and I know that you are a fighter Emily Fields and I know that you would fight for Alison through a thousand life times. You are soul mates and nothing could possibly stand in the way of that." Sarah reassures Emily. "Your turn." Emily says to Sarah with a small chuckle, breaking the tension in the room. Sarah pauses as she thinks about what she is going to say. "Okay, here is one: I'm actually bi-sexual." Sarah had never said that to anyone aloud before. Emily didn't seem too surprised, that or she didn't seem to care. "Who do you prefer? Guys or Girls?" Emily asks in a cheeky manner. I laugh at her. "Umm, probably girls. Guys seem to just want sex, girls actually care and you can actually talk to them. I have always believed that talking is one of the biggest things needed in a relationship. Besides girls smell better." Sarah jokes and they laugh. Emily looks at her phone. It's almost time for Alison and her Mom to pick her up. She looks to Sarah. "You'd better go and see the girls. Unless you want to stay, I mean Alison will be here soon." Emily asked as she smiled. Sarah smiles back. "I might go, I don't think Alison would like to come in here and see us together." Sarah laughs. "I'll come visit you later with the girls." Emily nods as Sarah gets up to leave. "Make sure when Alison gets here that you give her a big kiss and tell her how much you love her." Sarah teases. "Oh, I will." Emily laughs. Sarah laughs as she exits the room.

Alison and Pam park the car and walk into the hospital. "Hey Beautiful." Alison hears as she walks into Emily's room. "Hey yourself. How are you?" Alison asks. "I'm great now that you are here. Come here." Emily shifts over and pats down on the bed next to her. Alison smiles as she paces over to the bed and lies down next to Emily. Alison puts her head on Emily's shoulder and wraps her arm around Emily's torso. Emily leans down and kisses Alison's forehead. "I love you. You know that right?" Emily says to Alison. Alison looks up at Emily and nods. "Yeah I know, I love you too." Alison says as Emily brings her lips down to Alison's. Emily feels fireworks exploding in the pit of her stomach as she deepens into the kiss. Alison accepts every part of it. _Thank you Sarah! _Emily thinks in her mind as Emily pokes her tongue into Alison's lips. Alison opens her mouth slightly and accepts it. Alison moans slightly as Emily's hand moves to Alison's hip. Alison reaches out and her hand brushes Emily's hip. Alison moves her hand slowly up Emily's shirt and up to her ribs. As Emily feels Alison's hand land on her hips she remembers back to her torture. Being punched in the ribs repeatedly. She jumps back away from Alison. "Em, are you okay?" Alison reaches out and her fingers brush Emily's cheek. Emily swats her hand away as she remembers the punches to the face. Alison looks at her, worry painted over her face. "Em, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Alison asks as tears sit just inside her eyelids. Emily leans forward. "No, no it isn't you." Emily puts her hand on Alison's cheek and kisses her. Emily remembers back to when Sarah visited and showed Emily the scars on her stomach and chest. She remembers reaching out to touch the scars and Sarah breathing deeply. Emily pulls out of the kiss. "I-I think I might have PTSD." Emily admits.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So this is a bit more of a serious chapter. It is a bit personal in a way. I have suffered through a PTSD situation before and gone through similar to what Sarah goes through at the end of this chapter.**

**Emily will be going through the same thing but Sarah and Alison with some help from the other girls will team up to help Emily. However Sarah is going through issues of her own. Next chapter A will be back and Sarah will get her first A message.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys and don't forget to review :)**

"Wait so she just full on jumped away from you?" Hanna says on the phone to Alison. Aria and Spencer are with Hanna listening to the conversation on speaker phone. "Yeah, she freaked out. It was scary, I have never seen Emily so scared in my life." Alison admits quietly trying not to wake up Emily who is asleep on her couch. She changes the subject. "So have you guys spoken to Sarah after what happened?" Alison asks. "No we haven't but we have been trying to call her so we can talk." Aria replies. "We don't know what happened to her either. She freaked out too and Aria just happened to be there." Spencer added. "I watched it all happen, she didn't mean to do it. She was spooked and just reacted." Hanna confessed. "Are you guys still coming around later?" Alison asks on the phone. "Yeah, of course." Aria answers. "We will swing by Sarah's first and pick her up then come to you. Be there in an hour?" Spencer asks. "Yeah, no problems." Alison says before Spencer hangs up her phone.

"Sarah?" Hanna called out as she went to open the door. There was no reply but the door was unlocked. Aria, Spencer and Hanna stepped into the dark cabin. "I don't think she is here." Aria whispers. The girls turn as they hear the bedroom door shut. "Hey guys." Sarah murmurs as she rubs her eyes. She had been sleeping. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you but we wanted to talk to you about today before we go see Emily." Spencer says as they all move to the couches. Sarah speaks up first. "I know what you are all going to say, I know I was too harsh and I'm sorry. I was just spaced out and you scared me-." Sarah went to continue but Aria interrupted her. "Sarah, we know, we came to say that it's okay." Aria smiles. Spencer and Hanna do the same. Sarah is surprised. "Really? Normally I would get called a freak or something." Sarah admits. All the girls shake their heads. "Trust us, we know what it's like to be scared of our own shadows sometimes." Spencer says. All the girls stand up. "Wow, thanks guys." Sarah pulls them all in for a hug. "Now come on, let's go see Emily." Hanna hurries us out of the front door. "I'll meet you guys there. I left something inside. I'll just take my bike." Sarah rushes back inside as the others pile into Spencer's car and head to Alison's house.

"Where's Sarah?" Alison asks as the girls walk in. "She is on her way." Hanna confirms. All the girls head into the living room where Emily is awake and lying on the couch. "Hey!" All the girls smile as they make their way over to Emily. They all exchange hugs as they hear Sarah's Kawasaki pull up out the front. Alison heads to the front door and lets Sarah in. They exchange hugs. "Hi Emily." Sarah says as she walks into the living room and joins the rest of the girls. "Glad to see that you are okay." She adds. "Thanks to you." Emily replies. They smile at each other. Emily pulls her phone out and texts using her one free hand. Sarah receives a text. '_I need to talk to you.' _Sarah looks over to Emily and nods. Emily goes to stand up but is pushed back down by Alison. "No, no, no babe. You are not moving from this couch." Alison chuckles a bit as Emily tries to argue. "I just want some food! I am more then capable of getting it myself. Besides Sarah can come with me so she can save my life again if I need it." She smirks at Sarah. "Sure." Sarah grabs Emily's free arm and helps her to her feet. They leave the room and head out to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sarah asks Emily as she starts to cut an apple. "Something happened at the hospital earlier. When Ali came to get me. She touched my ribs and face and it ached like I was in agony. I remembered back to the attack and before I knew it I had jumped away from her like she had punched me again." Emily confessed the earlier event to Sarah. "Em, it's normal. Your body just isn't used to being touched again. You were stuck in that place for a couple of days and the only times you were touched was physically painful. Your mind is associating touching to pain. It's like a minor PTSD symptom but it goes away." Sarah reassures Emily as she places her hand on Emily's good shoulder. "What about you then? I went to touch your scars and you didn't want to be touched. Your kidnap was three years ago." Emily replies. Sarah hears the tinge of anger in Emily's voice. She tightens her grip on her knife. "I was held for eleven days and brought through hell and back. Only not all of me came back. I told you that I lost a part of myself back then. It's still lost now. Being put in a situation like that for so long. It does things to you. It breaks you, your mind, your spirit." Sarah feels the tears rise but she pushes them back. "But we are going through the same thing!" Emily continues. Sarah slams the knife down so it sticks out of the chopping board. "No, we aren't! Do you have nightmares every single time you close your eyes? Do you have anxiety attacks during the day at random times? Do you drink or take pills to numb the pain that is swimming inside your stomach but also to shut everything up in your head? I never stop thinking about those days. I can't It's surged into my brain. Whenever I sleep, I am there. Whenever I am awake, I am there!" Sarah yells back. She noticed that she had let the tears fall. She turns around and wipes the tears away. "Sarah. Don't hide your emotions from everyone." Emily says touching her shoulder. "I am here, I am always here for you and I know that you are so tough and brave to have lived through something like that plus having both your parents die." Emily adds. Sarah turns around and hugs Emily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." Sarah pulls out of the hug. "I'll help you get over your PTSD but it's not something I can do physically. It's all you. It's all mental." Sarah says as she gently pokes her temple. Emily nods. "Thanks." Sarah turns to leave but Emily stops her. "Sarah?" Sarah stops and turns to Emily. "Have you been with someone since your attack?" Sarah shakes her head. "I told you that there are two types of people who go into a crucible, the ones who grow stronger from the experience and survive it, and the ones who surrender and die to stop the hurt but there's a third type. The people who learn to love the fire, they choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain when it's all they know anymore." Sarah turns and leaves. Emily is stunned by what Sarah said. _Was she talking about herself? _Emily thought as she walked back out to see the girls. They were stunned too. "What happened? Sarah just left." Alison asks Emily. "She embraced the pain." Emily whispered to herself as the girls patiently waited for an answer.

Sarah opens the door to her cabin and rushes to the bathroom. "Stop!" She yells as she puts her hands on her throbbing temples. She flashes back to her kidnap. She grabs at her sides as she remembers her ribs being broken. She scratches at the base of her throat where the cold edge of the knife was held, touching her skin, cutting into it slightly. Sarah walks into her kitchen and opens one of the cupboards. She grabs a bottle of Vodka from the cupboard and places it on the kitchen counter. She grabs a shot glass and pours the clear liquid in it. She skulls the drink then pours another shot. She calms down as the alcohol numbs her flashbacks.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah woke up with a pounding headache; her eyes struggled to adjust to the blinding light that beamed through her bedroom window. She squinted her eyes as she looked at her phone. It was 10:07am. "Shit!" She yelled as she jumped out of her bed. She was late for school. She threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a blazing red t-shirt with the element logo printed on it and her signature cropped black leather jacket. She went out to her bike and slid her helmet on. Her phone beeped as she went to start her bike. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it quickly. She realized the text was from Emily. '_So my first day back and you are a no show haha! Seriously though Sarah, where are you? I'm worried about you. I'm sorry about last night.'_ Sarah sends back a quick message. _'Overslept, be there in ten.' _Sarah put her phone back in her pocket and put the visor of her helmet down. She started up her bike and it roared to life. She left her cabin and flew through the town. Sarah arrived at the school and pulled her helmet of replacing it with her sunglasses to block off the light from making her hangover worse.

"Where were you?" Spencer asks as Sarah arrives to her locker. "You look like crap." She adds. "I told Emily, I overslept." Sarah snaps as she discreetly rubs her throbbing forehead as the other girls arrive. "Hey." Sarah says as she grabs her books and tries desperately to shake her hangover. "What happened to you last night? You just left." Hanna asks. "It's hard to explain." Sarah replies as she glances at Emily, her eyes telling her that what happened the night before was between them. Emily nodded slightly, understanding. Alison watched Sarah patiently like a tiger hunting its kill. "Can you try and simplify it then because you have been acting weird since yesterday morning?" Aria asks. Sarah rubs her forehead again. She was not in the right frame of mind to be dealing with all of the girls questions. "It's good to see you too guys but I am really not up for an interrogation right now. I'll see you all in class." Sarah slams her locker shut and starts to walk away leaving the girls stunned. "Take off your glasses." Alison calls out to Sarah. "Ali." Emily snaps as she grabs Alison's hand. Alison doesn't give in to Emily's pressure. Sarah turns around and looks straight at Alison. "Take them off." Alison repeats. Sarah rips her sunglasses off and shows the girls her blood shot eyes. Her eyes take a second to adjust to the florescent lights. "She didn't oversleep, she's hungover." Alison says as she lets go of Emily's hand. Sarah looks over to Emily who wears a look of disappointment on her face. Sarah puts her sunglasses back on and walks away leaving the girls to realize what just happened. Alison turns to the others. "Okay, what is going on?" She says. All their phones rang. They all look at their phones to find a message from A. '_Wondering what's she is keeping from you. Ask Emily. Don't say I don't help you – A' _All the girls looked to Emily. "What is this Emily?" Aria says. Emily goes to speak but is cut off by Spencer. "What are you and Sarah hiding from us?" She demands. Emily doesn't want the girls to know about Sarah and her past. She was lucky for Sarah to have told her. She decides to lie. "I think I have post-traumatic stress disorder. Sarah visited me at the hospital yesterday after what happened with her and Aria. We talked and she worked it out. She has been trying to help me through it. That's why we were talking last night. I'm sorry I kept it from you guys, it's not her fault, I made her promise not to tell." Emily lies promisingly. Alison tightens her grip on Emily's hand before pulling her in for a hug. "Em, we are here for you. We would have liked to have known but that us knowing this doesn't mean we love you any less." Alison pulls out of the hug and kisses Emily. Emily returns the kiss.

Sarah walks into her class and her phone beeps. She checks it and reads the message. '_Sorry Sarah, looks like Emily's lips slipped – A.' _Sarah put her phone back into her pocket and tried to hide her shock. Emily had told her secret. Emily walked into the class and Sarah glared at her. Sarah stood up and walked out of the classroom, knocking Emily's shoulder on the way past. "Where are you going Miss Mooney?" The teacher calls out. "Home. If that's not an issue." Sarah snaps and leaves without hearing the teachers reply.

Sarah lies in her bed and watches as her phone rings for the 22nd time, this time it's Spencer. After the phone stops ringing , another text follows. It's Emily. Sarah glances over the texts.

_Sarah, what's wrong?_

_Sarah, please call me back. We need to talk._

_Please talk to me._

_Sarah, I don't know what's going on but I am always here to talk to you so please don't do something stupid like drink again._

The new text appears: _Sarah, meet me at my house._

Sarah decides out of curiosity to go and meet Emily.

"Sarah!" Emily rushes over and hugs Sarah as she walks through the door. All of the girls are there. "What is this? Another interrogation or is it an intervention?" Sarah asks trying to hide her anger at Emily. "No, it's nothing like that but there is something that we would like to say." Aria says as she stands up slowly. "We want you to know that if you want to talk to us about anything going on then please tell us. You may be newer to this group but we still care about you." Hanna adds. Emily grabs Alison's hand and kisses her forehead. Sarah ponders in her mind to talk to them about the message. It was anonymous and if the girls cared then they would understand. "I got this text today. Care to explain Em." Sarah pulls out her phone and hands it to Spencer. Spencer takes a deep breath and Sarah knows it is from fear. The other girls know something about this A person. "Sit down Sarah. It's a long story." Spencer says as she escorts Sarah over to the couches. All the girls are seated and Sarah lounges back ready to hear the story. "For 3 years, all of us have been terrorized by an anonymous psychopath that has it out for Alison and the rest of us." Aria starts the story off. Hanna continues to tell the story. "We have been hit by cars, drugged, tortured, hurt, beaten and embarrassed by this person. They want Alison to pay for what she did before she disappeared 2 years ago. We thought Alison was dead but it turns out she wasn't. About a month before you turned up, we saved her too." Sarah looks over to Alison who is grasping Emily's hand tightly, she could practically hear Alison's heart race at the mention of A. The other girls are genuinely scared of this person. "Why not tell the police?" Sarah asks. "Because every time we go to A has something on us, our partners, our parents even our past and they aren't afraid of telling anyone as you found out." Alison answers. "So hang on, you are saying that some psycho is cyber bullying you all and has been for 3 years." Sarah asks. All the girls nod. "Okay, do you know who it is?" Sarah continues to ask questions. "No we don't but we are always in this together and now that you got the text. I guess you are in it with us now." Hanna remarks. Sarah leans back in her seat again. "Okay, so what's the story so far behind all of this?" She asks. All the girls chuckle a bit. Sarah looks at them confused. "You ready to be up all night?" Emily says. Sarah nods as they get into the A story.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, A has done all of that to you guys." Sarah asks. All the girls nod. "And he, she, they kidnapped you Emily and tortured you." Sarah adds. Emily looks into Sarah's eyes. She nods slightly and Sarah feels a ping in her stomach. She realized that Emily was remembering back to that night. Alison reaches out for Emily's hand but Emily pulls her hand away. "Em, are you okay?" Alison turns to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Emily answers. Sarah watches Emily and notices her hands shaking. Sarah walks forward and reaches for Emily's face. Emily steps back in fear. "What the hell Sarah?" Spencer steps between them both. "Can't you all see her?" Sarah raises her voice as she points to Emily. They all turn and look as Emily is breathing sharply and her breaths get shaky. Sarah goes to help Emily but Spencer and Hanna stop her. Sarah looks at them, anger flaring. "Move out of my way or I swear I will put you down so fast that you will be dizzy." Sarah says through gritted teeth. The two of them look at Aria who is shocked and move out of the way for Sarah. Alison then steps in the way. Sarah puts her head back. "Do you want me to help stop your girlfriend's anxiety attack or not?" Sarah says looking to Emily who was sweating from a fever. Alison notices Emily too and steps out of the way to let Sarah help. All the girls watch as Sarah kneels down and talks to Emily. "Em, I need you to look at me." Emily looks up into Sarah's eyes which have changed from a jade green to light silver. "Emily, you are having an anxiety attack, you need to slow your breathing and get your heart rate down. Understand?" Emily nods as she closes her eyes and starts taking slow shaky breathes. "I'm- I'm having flashbacks, I k-keep going back there." Emily mutters. Sarah reaches out and grabs Emily's arm. "To stop the flashbacks, you need to realize that you aren't there in that warehouse. You are in your house with Aria, Spencer, Hanna and me. Think about Ali and what you told me the other day at the hospital." Sarah slowly moves her hand up to Emily's cheek. Emily doesn't move, she just keeps taking deep breathes. "See. You can do this. I knew you were a fighter deep down." Sarah assures Emily. Emily opens her eyes and looks at Sarah. She reaches out and hugs her. "I don't ever want to go back there again." Emily squeezes Sarah a little tighter in the hug. Sarah reaches out and hugs back. "You won't I promise." She whispers. Sarah pulls out of the hug and stands up. "You should be able to kiss her and touch her now. It's a slow process but if she resists then just remind her that she isn't there and you won't hurt her." Sarah says to all of the girls. They all nod. Alison reaches out and grabs Sarah's arm as she was about to leave. Sarah looks to Alison as she nods her head toward the kitchen.

"What did Emily say to you in the hospital?" Alison immediately asks as Sarah takes a step in the kitchen. "It's nothing bad, in fact she loves you so chill out." Sarah reassures Alison. "What did she say?" Alison asks again, this time more calm then before. Sarah uncrosses her arms and puts her hands in her pockets. "She said that you were her first love. That she had been with other girls when you were supposed to be dead but when you came back, all her feelings for you came back too. It was always you and it always will be, you are the love of her life. When she was kidnapped, the only thing that kept her going was thinking of you, over and over. Your lips, your eyes, your hair and that I may have saved her physically that day but you saved her the whole time she was suffering and so close to giving up." Sarah repeated what Emily said word for word. Alison was brought to tears. She reaches out and hugs Sarah. "I'm sorry I have been a bitch to you. I thought you were competition for me." Alison said through her cries. Sarah let out half a laugh. "When it comes to you, there is no competition, she will always love you and me, well I totally ship Emison." Sarah jokes. "What?" Alison asks pulling out of the hug. "Emison, you know. Emily, Alison." Sarah says their names and extends her hands, she puts them together as she says "Emison." They both start to laugh as they head back out to see Emily.

Emily smiled as Alison and Sarah walked back into the room. Alison ran up to Emily and hugged her. Alison reached up to touch Emily's cheek and Emily nodded as she took a deep breath. Alison cupped Emily's face and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and hugged again. Emily looked over as Sarah started to leave. Sarah looked back at Emily and smiled as she grabbed her helmet and left.

Sarah woke up to knocking at her door. "Just a sec!" She groaned as she powered through her hangover again to get up. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and keeps her tank top on as she put on her sunglasses and answered the door. "Alison. Hi. What's up?" Sarah invites Alison inside. "You're hungover again." Alison says as she sits on the couch. "Yeah, what's the point? It's the weekend at least this time." Sarah responds from the kitchen as she takes a couple of panadol with water to dull the headache. "The point is, actually never mind. I just wanted to come over and thank you again for what you did with Emily last night. She is lucky to have you watching over her. We all are really. Emily woke up this morning and I could touch her again, she is still standoff-ish but it's a lot better than last night." Alison reports to Sarah. Sarah lifts her glass in the air in appreciation. "Sarah, what's going on with you?" Alison asks. Sarah takes another sip of her water. "Nothing." She swallows. Alison watches Sarah carefully. "Did you want a drink? Water?" Sarah asks. Alison nods and Sarah smiles as she reaches up for a glass in her cupboard. Her tank top lifts slowly and Alison sees scars across her lower back. "Actually, I have to go. So I will see you later at Spencer's." Alison gets up to leave. Sarah nods and puts the glass back. She walks Alison out and bids her farewell.

Sarah rocks up to Spencer's late or fashionable late as she likes to call it. She walks up to the door when she can hear the girls talking. "I'm telling you now something is wrong with Sarah. She is drinking late at night and she looks like she barely sleeps." Alison says. Sarah moves over and peeks through the window. "Wait are you saying that she is A?" Aria asks. Spencer's and Emily's turn toward Aria. "No, No I'm not but when I was at her place today, she was reaching up and I saw her back and it was covered in scars." Alison said to the girls. Sarah watched as Emily adjusted herself. _Don't tell them Emily. _Sarah thought to herself. "Guys, maybe she had a bike accident. You know dangerous those things are." Spencer says to Alison and the others. "No, they looked like knife wounds, like she had been sliced. Em?" Alison looks over to Emily who is messing with her hands. "You only do that when you are nervous, what aren't you telling us?" Alison asks. _Shit. _Sarah thinks to herself as she gets away from the window but she hears Emily speak up before she walks the door. "Sarah was kidnapped and tortured for a week and a half when she was 14. Being here and helping me is triggering her. She is getting bad. She isn't sleeping because of nightmares and she is drinking to numb the pain and forget the memories." Emily said. Al of the girls went into total shock. Sarah stood outside the door. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered back to the kidnapping. "_Daddy isn't going to be able to save you this time!" The kidnapper said as she slowly sliced the knife across her abdomen. She screamed._ Sarah put her hand to the scar that they left there. She took a deep breath, wiped the single tear on her cheek away and entered Spencer's house. "Sarah, hi." Aria said with compassion. "Hi, um I overheard you guys so I guess you know now." Sarah said quietly. "Sarah, I'm sorry." Emily stands up and goes to give Sarah a hug but Sarah steps back. "Don't please." Sarah began to cry. "Can we see the scars?" Hanna asks selfishly. All the girls turn to Hanna. "Hanna!" They yell in unison. "No, guys it's okay." Sarah says slowly as she lifts up her top revealing all the scars. "Oh my god." Aria says. "Someone actually did this to you." Spencer adds. Sarah just nods. Alison steps back and leans her head on Emily's shoulder whispering something in her ear. Sarah puts her top down and sits down. She wipes the tears away. "Sorry, I don't let people normally see me like this." Sarah remarks. "Like what?" Alison asks. "Vulnerable." Sarah answers. Aria moves over to Sarah and lifts her arm to put around her. Sarah pulls away. "What happened to you?" Spencer asks. Sarah takes a deep breath and starts telling the story.


	14. Chapter 14

"So these drug dealers just tortured you for a week and a half?" Spencer asks. Sarah nods. "I kept fighting back but they just kept torturing me. First they made my body give up, then my mind. After that, they just broke me. I have never been the same after that." Sarah admitted. All the girls were crying, including Alison. "You are staying here with us tonight." Spencer says. Sarah nods as she gets up and hugs Spencer cautiously.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Sarah fall asleep leaving Emily and Alison still awake. "How in the hell Sarah survived all of that has me beat." Alison said as she watched over Sarah. Emily brings over tea for Alison. "Chamomile right?" Emily asked. Alison nodded and smiled. "You still remember?" She said. Emily smiled and took a sip of her tea. As Emily put her mug down Alison leaned over and kissed Emily. Emily pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked. "I heard what you told Sarah in the hospital. She calls us Emison." Alison giggled a little. Emily let out a hushed laugh too. "Really? Emison." She asked. Alison smiled and nodded as she leaned in and kissed Emily again. "I will love you forever and always." Alison said. "You are my forever Ali." Emily responded as she kissed Alison more passionately. Emily accepted the kiss. Alison was taking charge this time and it interested Emily. Alison broke the kiss off and stood up. She held her hand out and Emily took it. They made their way upstairs to Spencer's room. They sat on the bed and continued where they left off. Emily and Alison smashed their lips together and they moulded together perfectly. Emily pulled away. "Are you sure about this?" She asks. Alison smiled as she cups Emily's face. "I have never been more sure in my life. I love you." Alison answered as she kissed Emily again. Alison let her tongue slip out and touch Emily's lower lip. Emily opened her mouth slightly and let Alison slide her tongue inside. Their tongues danced together as Emily laid down on the bed. Alison got on top without breaking the kiss. Alison played with the bottom of Emily's top telling her to get it off and Emily responded as she broke the kiss and removed her top revealing her perfect tanned swimmer's body. Alison grinned as she removed her top too. Emily smiled as they began to kiss again. Alison broke the kiss and moved to the nape of Emily's neck. She kissed it and licked it. Emily moaned as Alison bit her neck slightly. Emily's aroused just reached breaking point as she rolled Alison over and moved her lips back to kiss Alison's. Alison moaned into the kiss. Emily biting her bottom lip slightly before tracing a line of kisses down Alison's stomach. Alison arched her back as Emily kissed a small spot next to her right hip. Emily had found her sweet spot. Emily looked up to Alison and unbuttoned her pants before yanking them off leaving Alison only in her underwear. "You're so beautiful." Emily stood at the end of the bed marveling at her beautiful girlfriend under her. Emily smiles as she crawls back on top of Alison and starts kissing the inside of her thighs. She gets closer to the center. Alison moaned again as Emily removed Alison's panties. Emily reaches up and kisses Alison on the lips before making her way, trailing kisses down Alison's body down to pleasure spot. Alison arched her back insanely as Emily began to pleasure her with her tongue. "Oh Em." She let out between shaky breaths. Emily continued to pleasure Alison until she climaxed. "Emily!" She moaned as she finished. "Well… I was right about something." Alison said. Emily lied down next to Alison. "And what's that?" Emily laughed. Alison rolled on top of Emily. "You may not be shy on the streets but you are definitely sexy in the sheets." They both laughed. "Your turn." Alison teased as she unbuttoned Emily's pants and ripped them off. Emily takes a deep breath as Alison starts kissing up her legs. Alison removed Emily's panties as she got closer to her target. Emily moaned and called Alison's name as Alison began to pleasure Emily. "Oh my god Ali!" Emily curled her toes and arched her back lifting her hips up. Emily climaxed as she moaned. "Oh Ali!" Alison collapsed on top of Emily. They both stayed in their positions for a moment, enjoying being so close to each other. Alison eventually rolled off of Emily but didn't get too far when Emily pulled her in close and cuddled her. "This just became the best day of my life." Emily whispered in Alison's ear. Alison smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Spencer and Aria woke up the next morning at the same time. "Hey where is everyone?" They looked over and laughed as Hanna snored away. Spencer went to the kitchen to make coffee and found a note from Sarah. _Thanks for last night. Needed to get home and get some stuff done. See you all at school tomorrow. Sarah x. "_Sarah went home." Spencer said to Aria holding up the note. "So then where are Emily and Alison?" Aria asked. Hanna stirred, "They went upstairs last night." She groaned before dozing off again. Spencer and Aria just looked at each other and shook their heads laughing. "I will go wake them up. You just get the coffee brewing." Aria told Spencer. Spencer was already ahead of her though.

"Emily. Ali." Aria knocked on Spencer's door. There was no answer. Aria opened the door and poked her head in and found them in the bed cuddling. _Awww. _She thought to herself before she noticed all the clothes on the ground. _Oh my god! _Aria left them to sleep and headed back downstairs. "Uh Spence, just warning you, when we are all gone, you may want to change your sheets." Aria teased. Spencer almost dropped her cup of coffee when she realized what Aria meant. "Oh my god that's sweet yet disgusting all at the same time." Spencer said as she took a big sip of coffee. Aria sat on the barstool and drank her coffee. "Coffee." They heard Hanna murmur as she sat up. Her hair looking like a bird's nest. "All ready to go for you Han!" Spencer said as Hanna gets up and moves in the direction of the coffee scent.

Alison opens her eyes and realizes that Emily is still cuddling her. She feels Emily kiss the back of her head. "Good morning beautiful." Emily said as Alison turned to face the love of her life. "Good morning." Alison said as they kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter but sadly this is a much sadder chapter. Um, I actually got so into writing this chapter that I balled my eyes out. I put a lot of emotion into this and if I have you guys crying then I did my job. **

**Please review this chapter especially, I would like to hear your reactions to this chapter in particular as I like to put a lot of emotion into my writing. Also I would love to see your reactions too so follow me on Instagram ( nevergiveuponemison) and post a photo of your reaction and tag me. **

**Also thankyou all so much for reading this fanfic! I found out today that this story has had over 12,000 viewers in just 11 days which is such an honour. Thankyou and please don't hate me! :)**

**I give you chapter 15!**

"I don't want to move from this position. Ever." Emily says to Alison as she cuddles her tighter, kissing the back of her head. "I know but if we don't move then the girls will come looking for us." Alison queries. Emily groaned before rolling over and letting go of her hold on Alison. Alison rolls over and watches as Emily sits up and goes to get out of bed. "Wait, before you get up." Alison whispers as she sits up. She grabs Emily's wrist and pulls her in to meet Emily's lips with hers. Alison breaks the kiss and grins from ear to ear. "Okay, now I'm happy." Alison laughs as she gets up. Emily chuckles to herself as she gets up too. They both put their clothes on and head downstairs.

"Morning." Alison and Emily say in unison. The scent of coffee hits Emily's nostrils and she walks to the kitchen at a fast pace to grab a cup. Alison moves to the couches with the other girls. "Where's Sarah?" Alison asks. Spencer looks at Alison cautiously before answering. "She had to go home and do some stuff apparently. You look good this morning. You both do." Spencer answers exchanging glances between Emily and Alison. Hanna, who has now woken up looks at both girls and smiles. "You both have a glow this morning." She adds. Aria just sits and watches the scene unfold in front of her, enjoying her coffee in the meantime. "I don't know what you're talking about." Emily says as she sits down next to Alison and hands her a cup of coffee. "Cut the crap, you have after sex glow." Hanna chuckles. Emily and Alison look to Aria who just shrugs her shoulders. "And for your information, that is my favourite set of sheets that you desecrated last night." Spencer remarks in a serious tone. Emily and Alison sit in shock. Emily takes a sip of her coffee. Alison breaks the moment of silence. "It just sort of… happened. Emily couldn't sleep so I stayed up with her and we kissed then things got heated so we went upstairs so we didn't wake you guys." She confesses. Emily takes another sip of her coffee nervously. "Look, let's just not fight about this. I am happy for you guys." Aria finally says. "Yeah, so am I." Hanna says as she checks her phone. "And apparently so is Sarah. I may have told her." Hanna laughs as she shows the others Sarah's text. _'OMG! So they did the deed. So proud of them. Tell them I approve Emison.' _All the girls laugh. Alison puts her head on Emily's shoulder. Alison's phone buzzes. She looks and notices she has four missed calls from her Dad. "Sorry guys, just have to call my Dad back." All the girls nodded as Alison walked into the kitchen. Emily watched cautiously as Alison rang her father back. "Dad, yeah sorry I was sleeping." Alison says from the kitchen. Spencer leans forward to ask Emily something when she is interrupted. "Wait Dad, slow down! What! Oh my God, I'll be right there!" Alison hangs up the phone and turns to the girls. They all have faces filled with concern. Alison begins to cry. Emily jumps up and catches Alison as she collapses to the floor in tears. All the other girls head to her too. "Ali, what is it? What's happened?" Emily asks, tears are in her eyes just watching Alison hurting so much. "It's… It's Jason." Alison sobs. Spencer stands up. "What about Jason?" She asks concerned. Alison's eyes meet Spencer's and she already knows the answer before Alison utters the words. "He's dead." All the girls sit in shock. Spencer begins to cry at the loss of her half-brother. "How?" Spencer asks. Alison could barely say the words. "He… He overdosed." She says as she cries into Emily's shoulder. Hanna hugs Spencer and Aria comforts Alison also. All five girls phone go off at once. They exchange glances, afraid to look at the text they just received. All together they reach into their pockets and grabs their phones. They check the message. "Oops." Aria reads. "My Bad." Hanna continues. "Kisses –A." Emily finishes.

"Let me take you back to your house." Emily says to Alison as she comforts her. Alison shakes her head. "Can you take me to the hospital please? My dad is there identifying the body and I want to be there for him." Alison asks. "Of course." Emily answers as she stands up and grabs her car keys. "Let's go." She helps Alison stand and they leave.

Alison and Emily enter the morgue. "Dad!" Alison runs up and hugs her father. He is sobbing, he had just identified that the body was his son. "Alison, I'm so sorry." He says as Alison cries into his shoulder. "You've lost so much. Your mother, your brother." Kenneth says as he looks to Emily. He gives her a small nod and Emily returns it as she turns to leave.

A week later:

'_Ali, it's me. Please pick up. Let me know you're okay.'_

'_Ali it's Emily again. We are all worried about you. Please call me back. I love you.'_

'_Ali, please. Just call me back.'_

'_Ali… I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral. Please call me. I love you.'_

Ali cries as she listens to Emily's voicemails. Today was the day of her brother's funeral. Kenneth enters her room and sits on her bed. "Alison, I know today is going to be hard and saying your eulogy won't help but I just want you to know that I am here. I will always be here and so will your mother and Jason." Alison begins to sob. "I don't know if I can do this Dad." She sits up and hugs her father. She sobs into his shoulder as he tries to stay strong for his little girl. "Emily has been here every day this week. I have told her that you need time but she seems quite desperate. Is everything okay with her?" Alison's father asks as he puts his hand on Alison's leg. Alison nods slightly. "Okay, well when she dropped by yesterday, she asked me to give this to you." Alison's father gives her an envelope with 'Ali' written across the front. "I'll leave you go to read it." Kenneth says as he leaves the room. Alison opens the letter and a small necklace falls out. Alison picks it up and looks at the small heart shaped pendant, the pendant has 'Jason' engraved on it. Alison begins to cry as she opens the letter and reads.

_Alison_

_I'm so sorry about Jason. I wish I could change it for you or at least take the pain away from you. I hate seeing you so hurt and I miss you so much. _

_You once said to us that to die in a mysterious way while you are young is "Immortality" but it wasn't. It was heartbreaking. I remember Aria once telling me a quote by Emily Dickenson. It goes like this: "Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality." _

_I got you this necklace to wear at the funeral tomorrow so that everyone knows that Jason is never truly dead because he had a sister that, even though they fought a lot, loved him so much. Mystery in death isn't immortality, love is my darling._

_I love you so much and I miss you._

_Emily._

Alison's tears drop onto the letter, dampening the page. She folds the letter up and gets up. She grabs the necklace and walks over to her mirror. She puts the necklace on and it fits perfectly. She takes a deep breath before getting ready for the funeral.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alison, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Alison's father asks her as he puts his hand on her knee, comforting her. Alison looked to her father, she held her necklace that Emily got her in her fingertips. "No, I need to do this." She finally said, blinking the tears back as she looked to the church. "There's Emily." Her Dad pointed out her girlfriend in the crowd of people. She was beautiful in her black dress, it showed the curves of her swimmers body. Alison and her Father got out of the car and headed to the church. Alison paused a moment as her phone beeped. She looked at the message and began to cry. '_Break up with Sweet Em or one of your friends will be next. – A.' _Alison walked toward Emily. "Hi." Emily said giving Alison a hug. Alison didn't return it. Emily pulled away concerned. "I've missed you." Emily says as she leans in to kiss Alison. Alison turns away. "I can't do this." She says. "What are talking about? I can take you home if you want." Emily responds as she starts to walk back to the cars. "No Em, I can't do this, us." Alison cries as she tells Emily she is breaking up with her. "You're breaking up with me." Emily says, her tone serious, slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry." Alison says as she turns and walks into the church leaving Emily frozen and heartbroken waiting for this to all be a sick joke or a dream. It wasn't. Alison continued to walk into the church, trying to ignore her heart shattering in her chest. She quickly wiped the tears away as she sat at the front with her Father. The other girls sat a few rows behind. Emily joined them as the service started.

"Now it is time for Jason's sister, Alison to say a few words." The pastor said as Alison made her way to the stage. She stood at the podium and fingers gripping at her necklace. "Thank you, um I fought with Jason a lot. I never really remember any good moment I had with him but that is what hurts the most about this. I have nothing good to remember him by. I never sat down with him and got to know him better and that is what I regret the most." Alison began to cry. She cleared her throat and wiped the tears away before continuing. "A very close friend of mine quoted Emily Dickenson yesterday and it went like this: 'Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality.' When I heard this, I realized that I didn't need to have memories of Jason. They would have been nice but all we needed to know is that we loved each other through all the fighting and sibling rivalry." Alison turned to the coffin behind her. She moved over to it and placed her hand on top. "I love you Jason and I am going to miss you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better sister. Goodbye Big Brother." Alison let a tear fall on top of the coffin as she turned and walked back to her seat. She glanced to Emily as she turned and sat down. Emily saw compassion in Alison's eyes. She was confused. _Why did you break up with me if you are still looking at me like that? _Emily thought to herself. Her phone vibrates and she checks it: '_Poor Emily, broken hearted by the same girl twice. –A'. _Emily looks up in shock. All the pieces fit for Emily then, A made Alison break up with her.

After the service, guests surrounded Alison and her Father telling them how sorry they were for their loss. Alison was losing patience, she wanted to go to talk to the girls. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Sarah and Emily all stood near the entrance to the church. "I'll be back." Emily says as she heads to the bathroom. She looks over and watches Alison whom is watching her. She gives a small nod toward the bathroom.

"Emily?" Alison says as she enters the bathroom. Alison looked at her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair. She went to leave when someone grabbed her arm and ripped her into the stall behind her. Alison went to scream but was silenced by Emily's lips on hers. Alison moaned into the kiss. She pulled away. "Em." She said as she looked into Emily's deep brown eyes. "We can't do this." Alison adds. "Why because of A?" Emily retorts. She opens her phone and shows Alison the message. Alison sighs as she shows Emily the message she got before the funeral. "I'm not letting you get away that easy Alison." Emily confesses. "What about A's threat?" Alison begins to cry. "Screw A, the girls are staying at my place tonight. So are you. If we are all together then A can't get to us." Emily puts her hand on Alison's cheek. "I love you and I am not losing you again." Alison went to reply but was muffled by Emily kissing her again. Alison accepted the kiss as they heard someone else enter the bathroom. It was Spencer. "Emily. Everything okay?" Spencer yells. Emily pulls her lips away from Alison's. They touch foreheads. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Emily smiles. Alison leans up and gives Emily a quick peck on the lips before Emily leaves the stall and exits the bathroom. Alison looks at her phone as she gets a text. It's from Emily. '_I love you.' _Alison grins as she leaves the bathroom.

"Hey Ali!" The girls all say as Emily lets Alison into the house. Everyone heard Sarah's bike outside as she arrived. She walked in after Alison. "What up guys?" Sarah says . "Hey!" The girls all say in unison. Sarah puts her helmet on the kitchen bench top and her phone buzzes. Sarah checks her phone. '_Meet outside, don't tell anyone or you'll be sorry. –A.' _Sarah questions going outside to herself. "Hey, I left something on the bike. I'll be back." Sarah says as she heads back outside. She looks around and sees a shadow appear. "What do you want?" Sarah asks. The hooded figure answers but their voice is computerized. "You have one hour, choose one of them and bring them outside. Let us handle the rest." Sarah looks around and notices another two shadows appear. "What will happen to them?" Sarah asks. "They die and Alison DiLaurentis regrets her mistake." The voice says. "And what happens if I don't?" Sarah asks as they start to disappear into the shadows. "They all die." The voice says. Sarah turns back to the house, speechless. Sarah enters into Emily's house, her face is pale. Emily notices something is wrong with Sarah. "You okay?" She asks as she walks over to Sarah. "Nothing. I'm good. I heard some people today at the funeral. What was Alison like before she disappeared?" Sarah replies. Emily drops her head. "Relentless, she never backed down and she scared and hurt a lot of people. Including me but she is different now so that's all history." Emily smiles as she looks to Alison. "Are you sure she isn't the same Ali?" Sarah asks as she grabs a slice of pizza that was sitting on the bench top. "Yeah, I'm sure. You can see it in her eyes. She needed us because she used our best qualities before she disappeared and it made her more… human and now I suppose, they stuck with her. She took Aria's compassion, Spencer's smarts, Hanna's admiration." Sarah cut off Emily. "And your loyalty." She says. "Yeah, and now she is using qualities from you too." Emily looks into Sarah's eyes. "Your protective nature." Emily says as she grabs Sarah's hands and pulls her back to the group who are sitting in the lounge room eating. Sarah thinks about her decision.

One hour later.


	17. Chapter 17

One hour later.

"Sarah, is everything okay? Your hands are shaking." Spencer asks. Sarah jumps and looks down at her hands. They were shaking viciously. She needed to choose one of the girls to die or they all died but she couldn't betray her friends like that, she was too loyal and protective over them. She glanced outside and pondered again quickly. "Sarah?" Aria reached over and touched Sarah's shoulder. Sarah jumped. "You guys need to leave. Now." Sarah finally told them. "What? Why?" Hanna asked. Sarah got up and walked toward the front door. "I'm sorry. I can't hand one of you over to them." Sarah said as she went to open the door. She looked to Emily and Alison who looked a little worried. "You were right Emily." She smiled quickly before turning serious again. "Now sneak out the back. Don't come around the front and don't come back for me." All the girls were scared now. "Sarah, what is going on?" Aria asks as all the girls stand up. "A wanted me to hand one of you over to die tonight. It was that or you all die. Now Go!" Sarah whispers harshly as the girls start to leave. "Wait, what about you?" Emily turns and asks Sarah. "I'll be fine just go please, be with your girlfriend. You were right about Alison, you can see it in her eyes. She loves you and all the others that's why she deserves to be happy with all of you. She doesn't deserve to suffer." Sarah says. All the other girls had left and headed to Spencer's, Alison lingered around the back door waiting for Emily. "She is happy to have you too Sarah. Don't do this. Come with us." Emily grabs Sarah's wrist and starts to pull Sarah away from the door. "No, someone has to distract them. When I go out, grab the envelope in my bag, it's for Alison. Early birthday present." Sarah lets a tear fall. Emily nods and hugs Sarah. "Please be safe." Emily whispers as she kisses Sarah's cheek. "I'll find you guys later." Sarah says as she opens the door and walks out, closing it behind her. Emily runs to Sarah's bag and grabs the letter addressed to Alison before running to the back door and leaving with her girlfriend.

"What is this?" The computerized voice as Sarah walks out the door. "You wanted to pick, I picked. Here I am." Sarah made a snark comment. "But, you'll have to get me first." She added. One of the hooded figures lunged at Sarah. She fought him off before kicking them in the head. She turned around and took a punch to the face, her lip split open. The second figure went to punch her again but she blocked their attack. The leader grabbed Sarah from behind and pulled her in for a bear hug. Her arms couldn't move. She struggled against the grip. The second A went to punch Sarah again but she jumped up and with both feet kicked them in the chest sending them flying backward. She landed and pulled her body weight forward, flipping the leader over her head and onto the grass. She turned to run to her bike but the first black figure that attacked her was blocking her way. She saw a knife glisten in their hand. They lunged and Sarah dodged all the slashes they made with the knife. The figure kicked Sarah and she landed on her back on the grass. She saw the glow of the knife as it was thrust down. Sarah reacted and caught the attacker's wrists to stop the knife plunging her stomach. She used their body weight against them as she kicked her feet up into her stomach and flipped them over the top of her. She got up and ran to her bike, she jumped as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. She jumped on her bike and turned the ignition, pressing the acceleration she took off leaving all the hooded attackers behind at Emily's house.

The girls arrive at Spencer's. They lock all the doors and head upstairs to Spencer's room. They were all crying. "So Sarah was going to sell one of us out?" Spencer finally asks. Emily looked over to Spencer. "No, she said she couldn't choose and what would you have done Spence!" Emily hugs Alison and kisses her on the head. Alison was shaking. "Sarah wanted me to give this to you." Emily says as she gives Alison the envelope from Sarah's bag. Alison sits down on Spencer's bed and opens up the envelope. She pulls out a card with the Eiffel Tower on the front. Alison smiles a little as she opens the card. Her face turns to shock. "Ali, what is it?" Emily says as she sits down next to Alison. She looks and sees two plane tickets for return flights to Paris for a week. "Oh my God!" Emily reacts as she looks at the card.

_Alison_

_Firstly Bon Jour and Happy Birthday._

_I hope you have a great day surrounded by those that care about you as much as I do._

_Emily told me that she wanted to take you to Paris but couldn't afford it. So I figured I'd do a favor for the Emison team. _

_Emily and the girls are lucky to have you in their lives. As am I. You are so strong and headstrong and it's admirable. _

_I will do anything in my power to keep all of you safe and stop this psycho from hurting you._

_Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction._

_Au Revoir_

_Sarah._

"What does the French mean?" Emily looks to Alison who is crying. Spencer leans over their shoulders and read the French. "Love doesn't mean gazing at each other, but looking, together, in the same direction." Spencer translates. Emily and Alison look at each other. Emily has tears in her eyes too. "We have to go back for her." Alison says to the rest of the girls. "We know but she told us not to go back." Aria replies. All the girls turn as they hear a motorcycle park outside Spencer's house. Emily jumps up and runs to the window. She looks down to the front yard and watches as Sarah gets off her bike. She looked hurt though. "It's Sarah!" The girls all head out of Spencer's room and downstairs.

Spencer opens the door as Sarah knocks. "Oh my god Sarah." Spencer wraps her arms around Sarah. She winces in pain. Spencer lets go and Sarah walks into Spencer's house. "Sarah, your face." Hanna says. Sarah just smiles a bit, she was well aware of the cut lip and black eye. "What happened?" Aria asks. "Long story short, three As were waiting outside your house and I got the crap kicked out of me." Sarah confesses. "Hey, you should see them though." Sarah tries to brighten the mood. She laughs. "Guys, I'm fine, seriously." She says as she sits down, being careful of her shoulder. _Don't let them see your shoulder._ Sarah thought to herself. All the girls sit down with her, except Spencer who is searching for a first aid kit. "Thank you for the early birthday present." Alison finally says, breaking the silence. "But I can't accept this." She says holding up the plane tickets. Sarah huffs. "Please, just take them, you guys need to get away anyway. At least get a week away from this A drama." Sarah responds. Spencer sits down next to Sarah with a first aid kit in her lap. She grabs out an alcohol swab and puts it on Sarah's lip. "Ah!" Sarah hisses in pain. Spencer hands Sarah a cloth to wipe the blood off of her. "I'll be back." Sarah gets up and heads to the bathroom. She wets the cloth and wipes away all the dried blood on her face. She notices the black ring appearing under her eye. "Bitch." She says as she disposes of the cloth. She takes off her jacket and turns around. "Oh man." She says as she looks at the deep, bleeding slice wound in her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

"So you took on 3 of those bitches?" Hanna asks as Sarah exits the bathroom. Sarah shrugs her shoulders ignoring the pain. "Obviously not well enough." Sarah says pointing to her lip. "You can get some sleep in my room." Spencer says as she grabs her shoulder. Sarah's shoulder screams in pain and she grits her teeth. "Thanks." Sarah headed upstairs but has a bit of trouble. "Guys, give me a minute." Alison gets up and heads over to Sarah. She helps her up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Sarah groaned as she hit her shoulder falling on the bed. Alison sits down on the bed next to Sarah. "I never said thank you for what you did tonight." Alison says. "I didn't do anything." Sarah says. She starts to doze off. "You saved our lives. All of us." Alison argues. She watches as Sarah falls asleep. Alison notices just how amazing Sarah looks when she sleeps, but she sees pain on her face, emotional pain. Alison remembers back to what the card says '_you are so strong and headstrong and it's admirable. I will do anything in my power to keep all of you safe and stop this psycho from hurting you.' _Alison looks down to Sarah. She leans down and puts her lips on Sarah's. Alison realizes that Sarah isn't asleep when Sarah returns the kiss. They sink further into it. Alison moans into Sarah's mouth. Alison didn't recognize the kind of aggression that Sarah showed. She was always used to Emily's sweet nature. Alison puts her arms on Sarah's shoulders and squeezes them slightly. "Ali." Sarah groans. "Ali, stop." Sarah's voice is harsh as she pulls away. Sarah grabs her shoulder in pain. "Sarah, what is it?" Alison breathes deeply. She helps Sarah take her jacket off and sees the wound on her shoulder. "Jesus Sarah!" Alison yells as she puts her hands on the wound. "Ah!" Sarah grimaces in pain. Sarah looks up to Alison. Alison leans down to kiss Sarah again but Sarah pulls away. "We can't. Emily." Sarah pulls away. Alison leans down and puts her forehead on Sarah's. "You sleep. I'll get something for your shoulder." Alison gets up and leaves. Sarah lies on the bed, she puts her fingers to her lips. She thinks about the kiss as she falls to sleep.

"Is she okay?" Emily asks as Alison comes back downstairs. Alison nods as Emily kisses Alison. "She has a really bad cut on her shoulder though. It is still bleeding." Alison says. She turns to Spencer. "Can you?" Spencer nods and grabs the first aid kit and heads upstairs. Alison puts her head on Emily's shoulder. "I can't believe Sarah did that for us." Aria says. "Yeah, I know. To fight back against A is like suicide." Hanna adds from the kitchen. She continues to search the kitchen for food. Spencer makes her way back down the stairs. "Everything okay?" Alison asks. Spencer nods and makes her way to the couches. "Yeah, she is asleep." Spencer says as she sits down. Hanna sits down again with a plate filled with food. "Why did A make Sarah decide out of us? Why not just pick one of us for slaughter themselves?" All the girls turned and looked at Hanna. "Because A wants us to turn on each other." Spencer says.

"Em?" Alison wakes up and feels that Emily is no longer lying next to her. Alison sits up and looks at her phone. It's 2:56am. She looks over to her left and finds Emily sitting down staring out the window, keeping watch. "Babe?" Alison puts her arms around Emily. She reaches around and kisses her on the cheek. "Have you gotten any sleep?" Alison whispers in her ear. Emily shakes her head as she puts her head on Ali's shoulder. "I wanted to keep an eye out in case A wants to make a move again. Besides I couldn't sleep." Emily confesses. Alison kisses Emily's forehead. "I'm going to go check on Sarah. You go back to sleep and I'll be right back down." Emily says as she heads upstairs.

"Sarah." Emily walks into Spencer's room. Sarah isn't on the bed. "Sarah?" Emily looks over and sees Sarah sitting at the bay window. She was hugging her knees to her chest and crying. "Hey." Emily runs over to Sarah. She pulls her in for a hug. Sarah cries into Emily's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Emily starts to feel tears in her eyes. Sarah shakes her head. "I can't, I can't. Mom, I just can't be the person you want me to be." Sarah cries. "I can't protect them." She continues. Emily cries as she listens to Sarah and finally sees the tough girl wall broken down. She sees the vulnerable Sarah that she had been hiding from everyone, the side that she shut off after her torture. Emily helps a hysterical Sarah back into bed and heads back downstairs. She climbs into her set up bed next to Alison. "Is Sarah okay?" Alison murmurs quietly. "I don't know." Emily says as she cuddles up to Alison. "I love you." Emily says as she kisses the back of Alison's head. They both fall asleep.

The girls arrive at school the next morning. Sarah had bags under her eyes. Emily was beginning to notice. Sarah had put her walls back up though. Emily wasn't sure if she would ever get to see Sarah in the state she was the night before. Emily almost cried in the middle of the hallway thinking about seeing Sarah so broken. "Hey Em." A voice says from behind making Emily jump out of her skin. "Paige. Hey." Emily replies as she turns around. "Everything okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Paige says as they walk down the hall. "Uh, no it's fine. Everything is fine." Emily looks up and sees Alison. She smiles but notices Alison glaring back, at Paige. _Is Ali jealous?_ Emily thinks to herself. "I, uh have to go. I'll see you later." Emily says to Paige as she runs off to catch up with Alison.

All the girls enter their class. Biology, Spencer's favourite. In the class with them was Noel Kahn, Mona, Caleb and Paige. Paige smiles to Emily as she walks into the classroom. Alison feels a prick of jealously in her stomach. The class begins and Emily watches Paige. Alison watches Emily watching Paige and it infuriates her to the point where she is turning red.

Class ends and Alison leaves class right after Paige. "Stay away from Emily!" Alison yells to Paige, bringing her to a halt. "Excuse me?" Paige says as she turns around to face her childhood bully. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, you crazy bitch." Alison repeats with fury. Emily walks up to Alison. "Ali, stop. What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily asks. "She is trying to tear us apart and there is no way that I am letting Pigskin! Do that to us!" Alison yells to Emily. A crowd starts to gather including Aria, Spencer, Sarah and Hanna. Paige paces up to Alison and pushes Emily out of the way and into the lockers. She pulls her hand up and strikes Alison across the face. The slap echoes through the halls. "Hey!" Sarah jumps out of the crowd and punches Paige in the jaw before pushing her away. Emily jumps up and joins Alison and the rest of the girls. A bright red handprint has formed on Alison's face. The girls turn to see Paige on her feet again. Her lip has been busted open and her jaw is swollen. The girls notice something in her hand. "Ali! Run!" Emily yells as Paige speaks. "No more smart comments now hey Alison. This is the last time that you get to bully me." Paige says as she pulls the gun up to the girls.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ali! Run!" Emily yells as Paige speaks. "No more smart comments now hey Alison. This is the last time that you get to bully me." Paige says as she pulls the gun up to the girls. "Paige No!" Sarah yells as she grabs Paige's arm and points it up. Paige pulls the trigger setting off a gunshot. The hallways became crazed and students fled into classrooms and out of the school. Paige knocks Sarah to the ground and aims at the girls who run Alison up the stairs and out of Paige's sight. "Dammit!" Paige yells as she lets the gun fall to her side. Sarah scrambles after the other girls without Paige noticing. Students all gather outside for a head count. The teachers did head counts and found a total of 58 students that did not get out of the school, Sarah, Alison, Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna were included. "Guys! Where are you?" Sarah says as she runs through the upstairs hallways. She opens a classroom door and finds 22 students hiding in there. "Are you guys okay?" Sarah whispers. All the students nod. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Sarah says as she slips in and closes the door. "Sarah?" A voice says. Sarah looks over and sees Aria, Spencer and Hanna. "Oh thank god!" Sarah crawls over to them and hugs them tight. "_Come out Alison." _Everyone hears Paige pass by the door. Sarah turns to Aria and Hanna. "I'm going to distract trigger finger out there. I need you to get all these people out of here." Sarah goes to stand up when Aria pulls her down again. "Are you crazy?" She asks. "No, I just don't want to see any innocent people get hurt. Besides I have to find Ali and Em. Did you see where they went?" Hanna and Spencer look at Sarah as if she is crazy. Aria knows that she can't stop Sarah from doing this. "I saw them head down the hall, try Ezra's old classroom, if not then the locker room." Sarah nods and hugs the three girls. "Make sure that when I distract her. Get everyone out." Sarah says. The 3 girls nod. She gets up and heads for the door. She slowly opens the door and peeks her head out. She looks out and sees Paige at the end of the hallway. Sarah steps out into the hallway and looks down to Paige. Sarah turns and starts running. "Hey!" She calls. Paige turns around and shoots the gun at Sarah. It misses Sarah and hits the wall in front of her. Sarah rounds the corner and makes her way down the stairs and down to Ezra's classroom. "Ali, Em." Sarah calls out as she opens the door. There were at least 30 students in the room. Sarah scans the room and doesn't see Alison or Emily. She looks to all the terrified students. Her heart is racing. "Okay guys, I am going to get you out of here." Sarah says as she opens the door and lets the students out one by one. "Run straight to the front door."

"Okay we are here. Just get down and stay down." Emily says as she lets go of Alison. Alison sits on the changing benches and puts her face in her hands. "I was always a little afraid of her but I never knew that she was capable of this. Em, I am terrified." Alison starts to cry into her hands. Emily rushes over to her girlfriend and comforts her. "Ali! Em!" The girls hear Sarah call out from down the hall. "Sarah. In here." The girls see Sarah show up at the door way. Alison runs up to her and hugs her tight. Emily looks down at her phone and sees a text. She opens it to find it's from A. '_Looks like your girlfriend found a new bed buddy -A.' _Another text comes through, a photo of Sarah and Alison kissing, clearly taken through a window. "What the hell is this?" Emily holds the phone up to Alison and Sarah. Alison pulls out of the hug. "Emily, it's not. It was nothing." Alison tries to walk up to Emily slowly. "Don't you dare come near me!" Emily yells at the top of her lungs, her words soaked in fury. It made Alison cringe. "Emily. In case you've forgotten, you're crazy, trigger happy ex-girlfriend is out in the halls looking for Alison." Sarah says as she walks up to Emily. Emily turns to Sarah and slaps her hard across the face. Sarah takes the hit and feels the sting remain, internally and externally on her cheek. Alison gasps as she watches a handprint shaped welt appear across Sarah's face. "Now that is out of your system, can we focus on getting you guys out of here?" Sarah says completely ignoring what just happened.

"Go Emily." Sarah whispers. Emily gets up and runs over to the next corner and ducks down. Sarah gets up and follows. "I can't believe that you kissed my girlfriend!" Emily whispers harshly. Sarah turns to Emily and speaks about the kiss finally. "Alison, is scared for you Emily. Not me. Yes, we kissed but we both felt nothing from it because Alison did it in the spur of the moment thinking it was you again after the kidnap. Emily, Alison loves you to the ends of the earth and back. You two are meant to be and I can't get in the way of that. You are fire, she is ice. You melt her down and make her a better person where as she solidifies you, makes you a stronger person. You are her kryptonite. You both are everything to each other. Only true love can do that and by god, you guys are star-crossed lovers. I'm sorry I kissed her but look at her right now and tell me that she does not love you." Sarah points over to Alison. Emily looks at Alison and sees compassion in her eyes, her ocean blue eyes reveal love, respect, humanity. Emily knew that Sarah was right. She and Alison were star-crossed lovers. Sarah beckons for Alison to get behind them. Sarah peeks around the corner and sees Paige, gun in hand. "I just got a text from Spencer. The others are all out and she told me to tell you that you got all the other students out too." Emily reads the text. "Get the lighter and light it up. If I don't get to put a bullet in that bitches head, at least I can watch her burn to the ground." The girls hear Paige yell from around the corner. "She has completely lost it." Emily whispers in Sarah's ear. "We need to get back to the gym, there is an emergency exit in there. Text Spence and tell her we will come out of there." Sarah orders quietly. Sarah peeks around the corner again and watches Paige throw a lighter onto a pile of chairs doused in cleaning chemicals. Alison's phone rings out loud. It is a text from A. '_BOOM! – A.'_ "What was that?" They hear Paige walk to the corner. "Run!" Sarah yells. Paige rounds the corner and fires the gun. The bullet doesn't hit Alison like she wanted but the shot hits Sarah in the leg. "Ah!" Sarah drops to the ground unable to run. Emily picks Sarah up and they run to the gym. Alison follows behind. Emily and Sarah enter the gym, an explosion occurs behind them, the fire is spreading quickly. Emily kicks the door open and helps Sarah out. They exit through the emergency door and see the others. "Oh my God, Sarah!" The girls yell as they run over and grab her off of Emily. Paramedics tend to Emily, to see if she is okay. "Wait guys, where's Ali?" Hanna asks aloud.


	20. Chapter 20

"ALI!" Emily squeals at the top of her lungs. She pushes through the paramedics to the barricade that has been set up by the police. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THERE! ALI!" Emily cries out to the police. Aria, Hanna and Spencer grab her and hold her back. Another explosion happens. "NO! NO! PLEASE!" Emily collapses to the ground. The others hug her tight, crying into her shoulder. Sarah watches and listens as she can hear the faint cracking of Emily's heart in her chest. Sarah jumps off the paramedic bed and limps over to the barricade. The fire department turn up to get some control to the fire that is burning down Rosewood High. Sarah turns and looks back to Emily. She is hysterical. Sarah walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Love her, love her, love her! If she favours you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!" Emily stops crying and looks up to Sarah. She recognised the quote. It was Great Expectations. Emily looks into Sarah's jade green eyes. "You love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Sarah says. Emily begins to cry again. "She told me about Great Expectations. How it was yours and her thing. You are soul mates, one soul in two bodies, you are yin and yang but you blend perfectly together. You told me that she was the love of your life and she always will be." Sarah says. She turns around and walks back to the barrier. "Yes I did." Emily yells out. Sarah turns back to the girls. "Then believe. Everyone goes through a crucible remember? This isn't yours." Sarah says. "Wait, what!" Emily gasps as Sarah jumps over the barrier and runs into the burning school. The crowd gasps as she disappears into the smoke.

"Ali!" Sarah screams into the thick black smoke. Sarah kneels down and crawls through the hallways. Sarah sees the outline of a body. "Ali?" Sarah crawls to the body. It isn't Alison. "Paige?" Sarah looks and sees a beam caught on Paige's leg. _Forget her! Keep looking for Alison! _Sarah thinks to herself. '_No Sarah, do what is right.' _Her mother's voice says in her head. Sarah lifts the beam up and helps Paige out. "Run about a two hundred metres that way and you'll find the fire exit in the gym." Sarah drops the beam and continues into the school, looking for Alison. "Thank you!" Paige yells out. "ALI!" Sarah screams at the top of her smoke filled lungs. "Sa-rah." Sarah hears her name in a whispered tone. "Ali!" She gets up and runs to the source of the voice. "Oh my god!" Sarah says. A large beam in on top of Alison. "Can you move your legs Ali?" Sarah asks her as she grabs her cheek. Alison coughs before nodding. Sarah knew that she didn't have much time. She moves over to the beam and dead lifts it. Lifting it up high enough for Alison to slide out. Sarah's arms start to shake, the beam isn't light. "Hurry Ali." Sarah grits through her teeth. Alison hastily slides herself out from under the beam. Sarah drops it and the crashing noise echoes through the halls. "Ali, we need to get out of here." Sarah yells grabbing Alison's arm. They run for the gym. Their vision stars to blur as the smoke is starting to take its effect on the girls. Alison almost collapses but Sarah catches her. Sarah looks around. She can't see anything.

"Emily. It's going to be okay." Aria is rubbing Emily's shoulder. Emily doesn't respond, she just flashes back. "_What's so funny?" Emily asks as she rounds the shelf of books. "Their names, Pip, Mr. Wopsle, Uncle Pumblechook, they all sound like stuffed animals." Alison laughs. Emily moves and sits down next to Alison. "I can't believe you already finished it." Emily remarks. "Want me to tell you what happens? I can make you a cheat sheet." Alison jokes. Alison reaches for Emily's dark locks. "You know you should really let me braid your hair sometime?" Emily cuts Alison off. "I had a dream last night, about Jenna." Emily confesses. Alison's face turns serious. "Emily don't, okay stop thinking about that. There's all sorts of operations and stuff they can do." Alison says. Emily responds quickly. "I dreamt that she was fine, she could see perfectly and she forgave us." Alison smiles. "That's why I love you, you're big on happy endings." Alison pauses. Emily looks into Alison's deep blue. "So is Dickens by the way. Pip gets Estelle in the end. Can I read you something?" Alison asks. Emily nods slightly and Alison turns to the book. "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Alison turns back to Emily. "Did you get to that part yet?" She asks. Emily nods as she leans forward and put her lips on Alison's. She pulls away and Alison smiles. _"Emily look!" Aria yells. Everyone watches as Paige makes her way out the building. Paramedics and firefighters swarm around her to check for injuries. Hanna gets up and walks over to the police officer standing near them. She whispers something in his ear and points to Paige. Hanna walks back over to the girls. "What did you say to him?" Spencer asks Hanna. "Watch." Is the only word that Hanna responds with. The policeman walks up to Paige. "Paige McCullers, you're under arrest for arson, assault and the attempted murder of Alison DiLaurentis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in front of a judge in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't provide an attorney, one will be assigned to you." The officer continues as he handcuffs Paige and puts her in the back of his police car. Paige stares out the window, directing into Emily's eyes. A wicked grin grows across Paige's face as the police car takes off.

"Ali, come on. We are almost there." Sarah helps Ali through the thick of the smoke. "Stay with me Ali." Sarah turns toward the way to the exit. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Sarah croaks. Alison is almost unconscious. "Ali, think about Emily. I need you to find strength in her please. She needs you. Emily needs her soul mate." Sarah says holding Alison's cheek. Alison opens her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths before crawling toward the exit with Sarah. "I will be damned if I let you give up on Emily." Sarah says as she helps Alison to her feet. Sarah hears cracking above them. She looks up. "Ali! Look out!" Sarah dives and pushes Alison out of the way of a falling beam. Alison gets to her hands and knees and turns back to where she was pushed from. "SARAH! SARAH NO!" Alison tries to lift the huge beam that is crushing Sarah but she is out of strength. Alison sobs into Sarah's chest. "_Go_." Sarah whimpers. Alison lifts her head. "Go, be…with your…kryptonite." Sarah manages to muster the words. Alison tries to lift the beam again. "Not without you!" Alison yells, she tugs at the beam but realises quickly what she has to do. "GO!" Sarah coughs. A small stream of blood exits her lips. Alison gathers all the strength she can, she kisses Sarah on the forehead. When she pulls away, she sees Sarah is gone. Her eyes, lifeless. Alison cries as she turns away from the body and continues to make her way out of the building.

"WE GOT SOMEONE OVER HERE!" A firefighter yells as he points to the door. The girls heads shoot up. Emily looks over to the entrance. "Ali?"


	21. Chapter 21

"WE GOT SOMEONE OVER HERE!" A firefighter yells as he points to the door. The girls heads shoot up. Emily looks over to the entrance. "Ali?" Emily says. "Stay here." Spencer says as she gets up and walks over to the crowd of emergency officers. "State your name." One of the paramedics asks. "Alison DiLaurentis." Alison coughs. "Ali!" Spencer calls out. She runs over to Alison and sits down next to her. "Spencer." Alison croaks. Spencer gives Alison a hug. "Where is Sarah? She went in after you." Spencer asks. Alison doesn't answer the question. "The fire's out!" One of the firefighters yells out. The crowd of bystanders all start to cheer in appreciation. "Did everyone get out?" He asks the teachers and other paramedics. Alison tries to stand but fails. "Wait, my friend, Sarah, she is still in there. She should be out any minute." Alison says to the paramedic tending to her, denying to herself that she watched her friend die. "Wait Sarah is still in there?" Spencers asks. Alison nods. Spencer gets back up and heads over to the barricade to talk to the firefighters. "Ali?" Alison turns her and sees Emily walking toward her. Both girls burst into tears. Emily sits down next to Alison. "I thought you were dead. The explosion." Emily manages to say through her sobs. Alison hugs Emily tight. "I'm not, I'm right here. Em, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alison cries into Emily's shoulder. Emily holds Alison as she breaks down. "I love you so much Emily." Alison murmurs into Emily's shoulder. "I love you too Ali. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Emily says in a serious tone before kissing Alison on the top of her head. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils. The girls all walk over as Emily helps Alison stand up. "Ali, thank god you're alright." Aria says as she carefully hugs her. "You smell like a bonfire." Hanna says as she hugs her also.

After a while, the girls all stand by and watch a group of firefighters wearing gas masks and oxygen tanks head into the school. Most of the crowd had disappeared. Teachers left in their own cars while students were picked up by their parents. They wait to hear if they found anything on the radio. Alison was hoping that Sarah got up and found another exit but after explaining to the other girls what happened, the others were doubtful. Aria pulled Hanna and Spencer away from Emily and Alison. "Okay, I'm not the only one who thinks that they are going to pull a body out of there am I?" Aria says to them. Spencer and Hanna both shake their heads. "Ali is clearly in denial. She is going to be devastated." Spencer says looking over to Alison and Emily. "Well, should we break the news to her now?" Hanna asks. Spencers shakes her head. She goes to speak when they hear the radio make some static. There's a voice. '_We've got a body under some of this wreckage, young female, blonde, looks like she died of internal injuries, coroners can confirm. We are going to need a bag.' _The radio stops. Alison bursts into tears. Spencer turns to Aria and Hanna, the corners of her eyes teary. "No!" Alison cries out. Emily holds her upright as she sobs hysterically into Emily's chest.

No one had said a word on the ride back to Aria's house. When the girls walked into her house, they were confronted by her worried parents Ella and Byron. "Aria! We heard about the fire. Are you all okay?" Ella asked. All the girls nodded. "Yes, we are fine but…" Aria looks to the other girls before continuing. "Sarah is dead." Aria's voice cracks slightly. "Oh dear lord!" Ella says as she puts her hand to her mouth. "Do her parents know?" Byron asks. Aria shakes her head. "Her parents are dead too. She had no family." Aria hugs her mother before all the girls head upstairs. "She has no family! Really Aria?" Emily says as she closes the door behind her. The girls hear the anger in Emily's voice. "She doesn't though, not that we know of. We were probably the closest thing she had to family." Aria bites back. "Guys, just stop. Arguing about this won't help anything and it won't bring Sarah back." Spencer steps in between Emily and Aria. "Remember guys, we are all in this together. Sarah would want us to stick together." Hanna adds as she stands up from her seated position next to Alison. Alison remains silent, unable to speak. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She shyly reaches into her pocket and opens it with shaking hands. '_Must hurt, being the reason she is dead. Don't worry, the torture is just beginning. – A' _Alison puts her phone back into her pocket and puts her head in her shaky hands. _A is right, it is my fault. I should have stayed and helped her out. I should have saved her. _Alison criticizes herself in her mind. She looks up and notices the girls are still arguing, anger clearly being the grief stage they are stuck on at the moment. Alison gets up and slips out the door without the others noticing, she walks out the front door and down the street. She wasn't sure where she was heading but she knew that she just needed to escape.

"Where's Ali?" Spencer finally asks when they stop arguing and calm down. "I don't know. I didn't see her leave." Hanna says as her and Aria look at each other. Emily pulls out her phone and immediately dials Alison. Her phone rings but continues to ring. _'Hi, this is Alison. Clearly I'm too busy to get to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep.' _"Ali, it's Em. Where are you? We didn't even notice you had left. Please call me back and let me know where you are. I love you." Emily leaves a message for Alison on her phone. "Where could she have gone? Her house?" Hanna asks. All the girls think and Emily has an epiphany. "Sarah's cabin!" Emily says aloud. The girls head all shoot up and look at Emily. They all grab their jackets and leave hastily, piling into Spencer's car.

Alison stands outside of Sarah's cabin. She walks up the front step and she hopes the front door isn't locked. She turns the doorknob and the door opens. Alison walks inside and notices the place still smells like Sarah used to. She smiles as she sees a photo of the 6 girls on the kitchen counter. She looks and sees another photo of her, Sarah and Emily. Alison walks into the bedroom and sits down on the side of the bed. On the bedside table next to her, Alison notices a book, 'The Great Expectations.' Alison smiles. _She read it. _She thinks to herself. She lifts up the book and notices another book underneath, it resembles a journal of sorts. She opens the journal and flips through the pages to the last entry. It was 2 days before, the day of Jason's funeral.

_So today is Ali's older brother's funeral and to be honest, I don't want to go. The whole idea of funerals makes me queasy after Mom and Dad but Ali is my best friend and I have to be there for her. I know the pain of losing family. Besides I can't stand not to be around her. She has this radiance to her that just brightens everyone's day but every time I get close to her, I seem to want to get closer and I can't for the sake of Emily. I would never betray my friends like that. Mom would have told me that it is selfish to be in love with Alison and to stop being selfish with my feelings. I understand that now, my Mom died telling me to be the person I wanted to be and I knew that that person was unselfish, kind, protective and caring. I would do anything for Alison, same for Emily and Spencer and Aria and even Hanna. I would even put my life before theirs if I had to, my mother always told me that 'Sacrifice is Bravery and Bravery is Selfless.' Basically I translate that to, any act of sacrifice is a brave thing to do but to sacrifice so much and still be brave and keep moving on, that is the selfless part and my life is the biggest sacrifice I can give these girls. If I die so someone else can live then I will be happy wherever I end up. I just hope it's with my mom and dad._

Alison's allows the tears building up in her eyes fall onto the pages. "Oh Sarah." Alison says as she pulls her knees up to her chest and cries.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ali." Emily calls out as she arrives at Sarah's cabin. Emily walks into the cabin and hears Alison sobbing in the bedroom. "Ali?" Emily opens the bedroom door and finds Alison sitting on the bed crying into her knees. "Ali? Babe." Emily sits down next to her and pulls her in for a hug. Alison buries her head into Emily's chest. "Sarah died to save me, she died for me. She was in love with me but she selflessly watched by as I was with you. Paige was jealous of me being with you. If it wasn't for me then the school wouldn't have been burnt to the ground. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Alison cries out. Emily pulls away from Alison. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. None of this is your fault and it never will be." Emily leans forward and kisses Alison. The kiss is soft but filled with passion. Alison pulls away harshly and stands up. "Our friend died and you want to have sex. What the hell Emily?" Alison storms out of the cabin. Emily gets up and runs outside after her. Alison was almost at her car when Emily speaks up. "Ali! Wait no! That's not what this is about. I'm worried about you and I'm worried that…" Emily pulls her words back. Alison stops and turns back to Emily. "You're worried that what?" Alison steps forward and asks. Emily goes to speak but stops herself. She lets a small tear trickle down her cheek. "I'm worried that you loved her back Alison." Emily finally mutters. Alison looks heartbroken, she stumbles a little at the accusation. "Emily, I did love her." Alison admits. Emily puts her head down as her heart shatters. "I loved her as a friend, or a sister but you are the one who has my heart. You are the one that makes me a better person. You are the one for me. You are my soul mate and I will love you unconditionally." Alison adds. Emily looks up at Alison. Emily doesn't say a word, she marches up to Alison and smashes their lips together. Alison responds this time, their lips blend together as if they were one. Emily's hands slide up Alison's shirt and sit on her hips. Alison gets goosebumps at the feeling of Emily's skin touching hers. Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck and close the non-existent gap they have. Alison needed Emily's lips on her, she needed her touch and her smell and her taste. Alison needed Emily. Emily pulls away from the kiss. "Let's go to Paris. After Sarah's funeral. Show her that we are going to be okay." Emily whispers, still holding Alison by the hips. Alison gives Emily a small peck on the lips again. "Sounds good to me. As long as I am with you." Alison puts her forehead against Emily's and they stay in that moment for a while.

9 days later:

Sarah's burial was not much. She was fairly new to the town and the girls were the only people she really knew. All 5 girls decided on having a burial and not a funeral because they believed that she would have wanted it that way. The girls lined up along the casket. Their parents stand behind them. They waited to see if anyone else was going to show before they started. "So this is what she gets for being a hero and saving over 50 students. A lonely burial." Spencer finally says. The girls turn to her. "She isn't alone. We are here and I think for her, that is what counts." Hanna says. "Uh hi, I'm not late am I?" All the girls turn to the mysterious voice. "Noel?" Emily asks. Noel was standing at the end of the grave with a small bunch of flowers. "Well don't look so shocked. She may have kicked my ass the first day we met but she was a decent chick and she was a hero too." Noel said as he walked around to the side. He puts the flowers on the casket before taking a couple of steps back. "Look." Aria calls out. Everyone turns and sees cars turning up. Students that Sarah saved, teachers, the principal, even Mona had turned up. The pastor began to speak.

"Emily? Would you like to say a few words?" The pastor looks to Emily as does the whole crowd. Emily slightly nods before letting go of Alison's hand and walking to the front of the casket. "Uh hello, well Sarah was a friend, a really good friend and a hero to many of you who are here today. I know a lot of you are hurting from the tragedy that happened and it hurts thinking that someone died in this event. It hurts more for my friends and I that it was our friend." Emily looks over and watches as Alison begins to cry. She can see the guilt in Alison's eyes. "Sarah was kind and selfless but most importantly, she was brave and she stood up when others couldn't and did what no one else could. Sarah may not be here with us physically but in our hearts and our minds and our memories, she will always be here. I know because I can feel her right now. I can feel her arms around me, hugging me, telling me that it's all going to be okay and just hearing that makes everything okay. We love you Sarah, rest peacefully." Emily walks up to the casket and puts a plaque on there. The plaque that was awarded to Sarah by the school and mayor for her acts of bravery in the fire. The school had also decided to make a memorial for her when everything was rebuilt. That was Alison's and Emily's idea. The pastor finishes speaking and the girls all grab a handful of dirt each. The casket is lowered in to the ground and the girls take turns throwing the dirt into the grave. Alison looks up and notices the head stone: 'Tis a fearful thing to love what death can touch.' Her hands begin to shake but she feels instant comfort as Emily takes Alison's hand in her own. Their fingers entwine. Emily leans down and kisses Alison on the top of the head. The crowds start to disappear.

"Wait, Paris? You guys are going to Paris. Tomorrow!" Aria yells to Alison and Emily. Alison is sat down with her head in her hands. Emily is stood up arguing with Aria, Hanna and Spencer. "Yes, we are leaving tomorrow. It's probably the best thing for us after everything." Emily responds angrily. She leans forward to the girls. "Look Ali blames herself for all of this. I just need to get her away from the drama for a week." Emily whispers. The girls all look at Alison who is clearly grieving. "We are all hurting Emily! This isn't just about you and Alison." Spencer pipes up. Emily turns to Spencer with her signature glare. "Well whether you like it or not Spencer, we are going. Alison needs some time away from A and Rosewood and Sarah." Emily speaks as she walks back over to Alison. "Come on babe, We have to finish packing for tomorrow." Emily grabs Alison's hand and pulls her out the door, slamming it shut behind her making the other girls flinch.

The next day:

"Are you ready babe?" Emily asks Alison as they sit at the airport. They listen as they hear the speakers in the airport. _'The flight to Paris at 11:10am is now boarding at Gate 7' _Alison looks to Emily. "That's us." Alison says, as she smiles grabbing Emily's hand. Emily smiles back as they walk to the gate for boarding.


	23. Chapter 23

"Emily? Wake up. Look." Alison says as she shakes Emily's arm. Emily stirs and opens her eyes slightly. Her eyes adjust to the light bursting through the airplane window. "Look babe." Emily follows the direction of Alison's finger out the window and she sees the Eiffel Tower standing tall in the middle of Paris. Alison grabs Emily's hand and their fingers mesh together. "Forever and always babe. I love you." Alison whispers as she kisses Emily sweetly. "I love you too." Emily says as the plane's tyres squeal from hitting the turf.

Emily and Alison arrive at the hotel. They look at the sign 'Terass Hotel.' Emily opens her backpack and pulls out the piece of paper that had the hotel name on it. "Okay, this is it." Emily says as they enter the lobby. The lobby was lined with pillars, the reception desk directly in front of the solid glass tinted doors. There was the scent of lavender in the air. Alison was in awe. "This place is so beautiful." Alison says as they walk hand in hand to the reception desk. "Bonjour! Avez-vous une réservation?" The receptionist asks. Emily looks at Alison confused then back to the receptionist. "Sorry, we can't speak-." Alison cuts Emily off. "Oui, nous le faisons , sous DiLaurentis." The receptionist checks the girls in and directs them to the elevator. The girls head into the elevator and Alison glimpses at Emily who is biting her lip. "What are you thinking about Em? You bite your lip when you are nervous." Alison speaks up. Before Alison could look over again, Emily pins Alison against the walls of the elevator and slams her lips on Alison's. Emily bites Alison's lips seductively and Alison moans into the kiss. The elevator door opens and Emily pulls out of the kiss. "We'll finish this later." Emily whispers into Alison's ear before walking out of the elevator. Alison followed behind, her mind reeling from what just happened in the elevator but also excited for what was coming.

The girls opened the doors to the room and their jaws dropped. The room was a King Suite. Alison rushed over and opened the window to be met with a beautiful view of all of Paris and the Eiffel Tower. "Wow, this is so amazing." Alison says as she watches the sun start to set. "We should probably get some sleep." Emily says as she walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Alison turns to Emily. "Em?" Alison says quietly. "Yeah?" Emily turns around and glances at Alison. Alison stares at Emily, a spark of seduction in her eyes. "I'm not tired." Alison smirks. She makes her way over to the kitchen and smashes her lips on Emily's. Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck as Emily wraps her arms around Alison's waist. Alison moans into Emily's lips. Emily picks Alison up and sits her on the bench top. Her lips move to Alison's neck. Emily nips and kisses at the nape of Alison's neck leaving love bites. Alison wraps her legs around Emily's stomach. Emily lifts Alison up and takes her to the bedroom. She places Alison on the bed and rips her shirt off. "I… liked that… shirt." Alison moans between kisses. Emily takes Alison's pants off and trails kisses down Alison's body. "Oh my god Em." Alison whimpers as Emily kisses the sweet spot on Alison's hip. Alison arches her back and grabs the sheets of the bed. Alison cheekly rolls Emily over on the King Size bed and straddles her. Alison reaches down and pulls Emily's top off. She puts her lips on Emily's again, her fingers exploring Emily's toned abs and slim waist. "Ali." Emily moans. Alison silences Emily with a passionate kiss. Alison pulls away and makes her way down Emily's body. She tugs at the waistband of Emily's pants. Emily registers the signal and starts to shuffle her pants off. Alison pulls them off revealing Emily's tanned, muscular swimmers legs. "Mmm." Alison murmurs as she kisses up Emily's legs sending Emily into overdrive. Emily arches her back, thrusting her hips up. Alison leaves a large, dark hickey on the inside of Emily's thigh. She grabs at the band of Emily's panties and slowly pulls them off, trailing kisses back down her legs. "Ali, please." Emily begs for the sexual relief. Alison giggles a little. "I love hearing you beg." Alison kisses back up Emily's leg toward the inside of Emily's thighs. Alison reaches the spot and begins her assault with her tongue. "Oh Ali!" Emily yells out as Ali continues. Emily thrusts her hips up and arches her back, her toes curl up and she grabs the sheets. Ali smiles as she speeds up a little. "Oh my god Ali! I'm-." Emily trembles as she climaxes. Her body spasms and she throws her head back in pleasure. Alison heads back up and puts her lips to Emily's. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths as they lay on their hotel bed, their nerves sparking where their skin touches each other. Alison rolls over next to Emily and pulls her in for a cuddle. She kisses the back of Emily's head before speaking. "I love you so much baby. Thankyou for this." Alison whispers to Emily. "You're welcome babe. I love you too." Emily says as she curls up in Alison's grasp under the covers and falls asleep.

"_Ali, come on. We are almost there." Sarah helps Ali through the thick of the smoke. "Ali, think about Emily. I need you to find strength in her please. She needs you. Emily needs her soul mate." Sarah says holding Alison's cheek. Alison opens her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths before crawling toward the exit with Sarah. "I will be damned if I let you give up on Emily." Sarah hears cracking above them. She looks up. "Ali! Look out!" Sarah dives and pushes Alison out of the way of a falling beam. Alison turns back and sees Sarah crushed under a beam. _ "Sarah." Alison calls out in her sleep, waking Emily up. "Sarah, no." Alison calls out again. Her grip on Emily tightens. "I'm sorry." She murmurs. Emily listens as Alison has her nightmare. _"Ali." Sarah says. Alison looks around and sees everything is bright white. "Am I dead?" Alison asks Sarah. "No, you're not but you need to let me go." Sarah replies. Alison looks at Sarah with a confused look. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. You need to be happy with Emily. That's all I ever wanted for you, was to be happy." Sarah smiles. "But you loved me, didn't you?" Alison asks. Sarah's face turns sad. "Of course I did but I had no chance against Emily, you and her are made for each other. You're soulmates." Sarah turns to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" Alison calls out. Sarah turns back to Alison. "I'm not going anywhere but you are, you are waking up. Just remember Ali, I'm happy so don't feel bad for me. Catch ya!" Sarah waves with a grin on her face. _"Ali! Wake up! You're having a bad dream." Emily shakes Alison awake. Alison opens her eyes and sits up, putting her head in her hands. Emily sits up and hugs Alison. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to just forget." Emily says as she hugs Alison tighter. "She wants me to let her go." Alison says as she lies back down. Emily props herself up on her elbow and turns toward Alison. "Really?" She asks. Alison nods. "She says she is happy and to not feel bad. I don't know if I can though. She died saving me. The beam should have crushed me. I should have been the one who is dead." Alison replies. "Ali, Sarah made her own decisions, you wouldn't have been able to stop her from saving you. It's not your fault that she is dead. It was a horrible accident and a brave sacrifice. She is a hero and if she is happy then maybe you should let her go." Emily admits as she wraps her arm over Alison, pulling her in close. Alison looks over to Emily and nods. She then looks at the clock and sees it is 5:06am. She looks over and sees Emily has dozed off and decides to get a bit more sleep too before a day full of sight seeing.


	24. Chapter 24

Alison and Emily woke up in each other's arms. Alison rolls over and looks at the time. It is 10:30am in Paris. Emily turns around and looks directly into Alison's sapphire eyes. "Good Morning Beautiful." Emily says as she brushes a loose strand of hair out of Alison's face. "Good Morning." Alison smiles as she leans forward and places her lips gently on Emily's. The kiss was sweet yet Emily felt a small sense of vulnerability radiate from Alison. She pulls away. "You okay? I mean after last night." Emily asks Alison. Alison sits up. "Yeah, I'm fine, just taking it one step at a time." Alison replies as Emily sits up too. Emily hops out of the large bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" Emily asks teasingly. Alison laughs. "I'll be there in a minute." She winks. "I just want to call my dad and the girls and let them know that we are okay." She holds her phone up. Emily grows a little angry at the mention of the girls. They didn't resolve their fight before she left. "Don't get mad, they told me to call when we got in. They still car Em." Alison tries to reason with Emily but there was no use. Emily turns back into the bathroom and closes the door as Alison calls Aria.

"Hey Ali." Aria greets as she answers the phone. "Hey Aria, are Hanna and Spencer with you?" Ali asks. "Yeah they are here." Aria responds, "Hey Ali!" Spencer yells. "Having fun?" Hanna asks, as Aria puts the call on speaker. "Yeah we are, Em is just in the shower so I figured I would call." Alison laughs. "So everything is okay there?" Aria asks. "Yeah, we got in last night but we were really tired and crashed." Ali responds, biting her lip and hoping the girls don't look into what actually had happened the night before. "Is Emily still mad at us?" Spencer asks sadly. Alison breathes a shy sigh of relief as she answers. "Yeah, a little but she will come around." Alison assures. She turns as Emily exits the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Alison bites her lip hard at the sight of Emily. "Uh, I have to go guys, Emily just got out of the shower and it's my turn." She says with shaky breaths. Emily puts on a matching red lace set of underwear followed by a pair of black skinny jeans. "Okay Ali, well keep us updated." Hanna yells. "Yeah Yeah, will do. Talk soon." Alison responds as if she were on autopilot. She hangs up the phone and walks up to Emily. "Stop teasing." Alison says seductively, before turning and walking into the bathroom. Emily smirks as she hears the shower start.

"Here we are." They both say as they stand on the grass in front of the Eiffel Tower. Tey both sit down with their croissants and eat them as they watch people walk past. Alison leans her head and places it on Emily's shoulder. "I love you." Emily says abruptly. Alison smiles. "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you." Alison says as she wraps her arm around Emily's. Emily takes another bite out of her croissant. "I told you that one day I would bring you here." Emily says. Alison pulls away and looks into Emily's dark, chocolate eyes. "I never doubted you for a second babe." Alison whispers as she leans in and kisses Emily. The taste of Swiss cheese lingers on Alison's lips as she pulls away. "Ready to go up?" Alison asks teasingly as she stands and wipes the grass off of her pants. She holds her arm out to Emily as she smiles. Emily smiles as she reaches up and grabs Alison's hand. She starts to get up as she speaks. "Ready when you are baby." Emily stands up and wipes the grass off herself. The girls make their way toward the Eiffel Tower.

"Aria, for god sake! You should have told them." Hanna yells. Aria looks at Spencer. "Don't look at me. I agree with her." Spencer shrugs her shoulders. "Oh come on, we are Team Sparia." Aria says to her. Spencer doesn't respond. "Aria! She is in the hospital, in a coma! Why didn't you tell Emily and Ali!" Hanna's frustration becoming quite clear. Aria turns to Hanna. "Because Emily was right! Ali has gone through a lot with Jason… and Sarah and the fire. She needed to get away. I couldn't ruin it for them." Aria admits. Spencer turns back. "Okay guys, we have to stop and realise that A is going to hurt the people we care about. Sarah was the first and now this. This changes everything now!" Spencer yells to both Aria and Hanna. "We are in danger. All of us. A wants us all dead and here we are bickering amongst ourselves. We are all in this together remember? Us, Emily and Ali." She adds. Aria and Hanna drop their heads in shame. The three girls checked the text again. '_Another liar down, who's going to be next? –A' _"God I hate this bitch." Hanna says as she locks her phone and shoves it back in her pocket.

"This is so amazing. I just want to stay here forever." Alison says as she looks over Paris all lit up like stars in the sky. The Eiffel Tower in the distance. Emily sits next to her on the balcony and hands her a tea. "I'm going to call my mom. I'll be back." Emily smiles. Alison nods and continues watching the blanket of Parisian lights. Alison hears Emily on the phone. "Hey mom… Yeah everything is fine, sorry I didn't call you when we first got here. We were really tired when we got to the hotel… Oh, it's so beautiful here… Yes Mom, I'm making sure the sights are outside the hotel." Alison chuckles a bit to herself as she continues listening. "Yes, I promise we are fine. We will see you in a week. Au Revoir." Emily hangs up the phone. She heads back out to the balcony and sits next to Alison. Alison smiles as she heard the conversation. "So your mom seems to think we have are having sex." Alison Laughs aloud. Emily laughs too. "Hey! That was really awkward for me okay." Emily yells out. Alison jumps up from her seat and moves over to Emily's lap. She sits down facing Emily. "What did you end up telling her?" Alison says as she kisses Emily's neck causing Emily to moan. "My mom… didn't need to know… anything... besides it's… our little secret for now." Emily says between shaky breaths. Alison stands up and holds her hand out, the same way she did at the Eiffel Tower. Emily does the same as earlier that afternoon and grabs her hand. Alison turns and leads Emily to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Emily says as Alison takes off her shirt. Alison takes a step back and looks at Emily topless. "I'm taking in the sights." Alison jokes as she pushes Emily on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Alison wakes up to the warmth of her girlfriend cuddling her. Emily watches as Alison stirs and rolls over to meet her face to face. "Morning." Alison groans making Emily smile. "Good morning." Emily replies as she leans down and kisses Alison's forehead. Alison leans her forehead against Emily's. "Last night was amazing." She chuckles. Emily lets out a half laugh. Alison recognises that Emily is deep in thought. "What are you thinking about babe?" She asks. Emily shakes her head before getting up. "Nothing, it's not important." She says as she puts on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alison is sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Emily change. "Tell me." Alison says. Emily turns to Alison. "I was just, I don't know thinking about the girls and Sarah, I mean we have to head back to all that drama in a few days. I just don't want to go." Emily confesses. Alison drops the serious act and looks at Emily compassionately. "Come here." Alison says. Emily walks over to the bed and sits down next to Alison. "Anything that happens between us now, we are in this together. Forever and Always." Alison olds Emily's hand as she kisses Emily's cheek softly. As Alison pulls away, Emily grabs her cheek and pulls her in, they kiss. Their lips blending together as if they were made for each other. Emily pulls away. "Forever and Always. I love you." Emily whispers. "I love you too." Alison smiles. "The Louvre today?" Alison chuckles. Emily smiles and nods as Alison gets dressed.

"What the hell are we going to do? A has painted targets on all of our backs. I can't even be in my house alone without having some sort of Cardio Arrest." Hanna says. "Cardiac, Cardiac Arrest." Spencer corrects her. "Well whatever but I just can't be alone." Hanna adds. Aria looks to Spencer. "Ali should be calling us a little later. Should we tell them?" Aria asks aloud. Spencer looks into space and shakes her head as there is a knock at the door making all the girls jump. "It's just Toby. I'll let him in." Aria says as she walks to the back door. "Spencer! I came as soon as I heard." Toby rushes to Spencer and hugs her tightly. Aria and Hanna watch as Spencer and Toby talk. Aria leans over to Hanna. "A has to pay for this. I mean Sarah made a brave sacrifice and sadly died saving other people but for A to just go out and beat the crap out of… I just can't deal with living under A's thumb every step of my life." Aria says between gritted teeth. "I think I know who can help us find A." Hanna responds quietly. "Uh guys, we are going to go to the hospital, are you guys coming along?" Toby asks the girls. They both shake their heads before Aria speaks up. "No, actually we might just head over to my place." Aria says. Toby, Spencer, Aria and Hanna say their goodbyes before leaving. As Hanna and Aria get into Aria's car, Aria breaks the silence. "Who is going to help us?" She asks Hanna. "Lucas, I saw him the day we found Emily. Sarah knocked him out." Hanna's face turns sad at the thought of Sarah. Aria mirrors the sadness. "Well where can we find him?" She asks again. "I have no idea, I'm guessing start at his house." Hanna says as she gives Aria the directions.

Spencer walks into the hospital room and looks at the body lying on the bed. She moves over and sits on the seat next to the bed and starts to cry into her hands. "Hi Mom." She finally says after five minutes of silence. "The doctors said that if I talk to you then you might hear me. I don't know if it's true. I want it to be because I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault." Spencer cries out as she looks at the bruises on her mother's face and arms. Her body doesn't move, it just lays still, a machine helping her to breathe after several broken ribs. Spencer grabs her mother's hand gently, treating her as if she were fragile glass, not wanting to break her even further then what A did. "I'm sorry Mom. It should have been me." Spencer lightly kisses her mom's hand as she sits back in the chair, waiting for her to wake up.

3 Days Later:

It was Alison's and Emily's last day in Paris before flying back to America. They lay in their bed after a busy day of sightseeing. Their bags are packed and sitting at the front door ready for check out in the morning. Alison giggles as Emily traces lines across her back. "Stop, Em that tickles." Alison rolls out of Emily's reach. "That's the point." Emily says sexily. Alison is instantly turned on by sexy Emily. She rolls back under Emily's grasp and kisses her passionately on the lips. Emily lies on top, both arms straightened on either side of Alison's head holding her own weight up. "You're so beautiful, it hurts." Emily says. Alison hears the words and immediately gets teary. "The only thing that hurts more is not being around you." Emily adds. She kisses Alison again and again as they make love.

"Wow, I guess Paris really is the city of romance." Alison says as she lies under the covers completely naked. Emily lies on her side, facing Alison. She is also nude. "What makes you say that?" Emily asks. Alison starts to laugh. "The fact that, we have had sex every night since being here." Alison laughs again. Emily realizes that Alison is right and laughs along with her. Emily traces lines with her fingers on Alison's skin, giving Alison goose bumps. "Babe, you're teasing again." Alison pouts. "You with your perfect smiles and perfect lips and fingers that just drive me insane." Alison looks over to Emily who is smirking by this point. She simply leans forwards and kisses the nape of Alison's neck Alison moans as her nerves go off like fireworks on a warm night. They flash on and off like neon nights in Las Vegas. "Oh Em!" Alison whispers through gritted teeth. Emily turns up the pace and continues to taunt and tease Alison, leaving love bites all over Alison's body. "Stop resisting." Emily says between kisses, recognising Alison is refusing the sexual taunts. "Give it up. Stop fighting." Emily whispers seductively as she leaves a trail of kisses down Alison's body. "Em, we should… probably stop. We… have an early flight." Alison manages to say between deep breaths. Emily rolls off of Alison and pulls her in for a cuddle. "I love you." Emily says to Alison as she kisses the back of her head. "I love you too." Alison responds right before falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ali! Emily!" Hanna yells as she spots them in the airport. Aria and Hanna run up and hug the two lovebirds. "We missed you! We are so sorry Emily!" Aria adds. The corner of Emily's lips turns upward into a half smile. "It's okay, I get that you guys were just looking out for me. I'm sorry too." Emily says as she hugs the two girls again. "Where's Spencer?" Alison asks noticing that their third best friend is missing. Emily and Alison watch as Aria's and Hanna's personality does a 180 flip. They grow quite depressed. "She, she is at the hospital." Hanna says quietly. Emily looks at the girls in shock. Alison grows quite angry. "What happened?" Emily asks. Alison turns away and watches the bags on the conveyor belt circle around. She notices her luggage bag and grabs it. "Mrs. Hastings was attacked, she is in a coma." Aria replies. Emily puts her hand to her mouth Alison scoffs. "Let me guess, the attacker has a black hoodie and their name is the first letter of the alphabet." She asks sarcastically. Hanna and Aria both nod and Alison goes silent. "When did this happen? She returns. "The day after you guys left." Aria answers again. Emily's face suddenly turns to confusion. "Why didn't you tell us?" Aria and Hanna flinch slightly at the anger in Emily's words. "We didn't want to ruin your holiday. You guys sounded like you were having fun. Besides we didn't want you guys coming back early, especially with targets on your backs." Aria argues back. Emily immediately drops her anger levels when she realizes that the girls were just trying to do their best by her and Alison. Alison grabs Emily's luggage bag and the four girls head out to the car to head to their houses.

Alison walks into her empty house. Her Dad went away on business trips constantly. She personally believed it was to escape the drama of the DiLaurentis house. He was going to be gone for another week before she sees him again. She flicks on the lamp on the coffee table in the lounging room before heading upstairs to start unpacking. Alison checks her phone as it beeps. It's from A. '_First you build the team, and then you build the torture chamber for underperformers. This is just the beginning. – A.' _Alison looks at the message for 5 minutes before going back to unpacking her bag.

"Mom!" Emily calls out as she enters her house. There is no answer. Emily walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge. _'Have gone to see your father for a few days. Will be back soon. Love you Em.' _Emily doesn't feel like unpacking so she goes back out and jumps into her car. She drives to Hanna's place.

"Hey Em!" Aria and Hanna greet her. "Did you get the text?" Aria asks, holing her phone. Emily shakes her head. "What text?" She asks. Aria shows her the text and Emily jumps back in shock. "I remember something, I heard it when I was tortured. A voice, a male voice saying… I don't remember." Emily says. "It was Lucas." Hanna says as she step forward. "Lucas tortured you." She adds. Emily jumps back, remembering back to her torture. She remembers what Lucas said to her. She says it out loud. "We don't want her dead, we want her to suffer. We want her to know what it feels like to lose everything, we want to crush her heart and soul and break her down to nothing. She will want death, she will beg for it and then that is when we will kill her." Emily repeats what she heard. "Oh my god, Ali!" Emily says as she grabs her keys and runs back out of the house, leaving Aria and Hanna in shock.

Alison finishes unpacking and heads back downstairs. She realizes that it is now dark in the house, the lamp has been turned off. "Dad?" She calls out. There is no answer. She hears a creak in the house and spins around. She holds her yellow Parisian scarf she bought as she slowly tries to back up to the kitchen to get a knife. She looks around for something, a shadow, a person, an animal. As she backs up, she doesn't realize her attacker is behind her. "Dad, are you home?" She calls out again with a shaky voice. She is terrified. Her heart beats faster as her fear grows. The hooded figure finally steps out and knocks her down from behind. Alison hits the floor hard and cries out. "No, NO!" She tries to get up and crawl away but A grabs her scarf and pulls her up, cutting the air supply in her throat. She starts choking. A spins her around so they are face to face. Alison tries to rip off the mask but A just brings their knee up into her stomach. They wrap the scarf around her neck a couple more times before pulling again. Alison begins to fade. A places her down on the hall table. Ali searching for something to fight back, she sees black dots in her vision. She finds a letter opener and reaches out to stab A but they just pull harder making her drop the knife. She spreads her arm out and pushes a lamp off the table causing it to smash on the ground.

Emily pulls up to Alison's house and runs inside. She hears a smashing sound as she runs into the family room and finds A choking Alison. "Hey!" She yells as she runs and tackles A. Alison falls to the ground. Emily is unsure if she is unconscious. A hits her in the face and pushes her into the bookshelf. Hands wrap around her throat as she searches for a weapon. She finds a book and slams it into the side of A's head. She continues to hit A with the book until A uses her weight against her and pushes her away. She hits a hall table hard and falls to the floor. Her arm aches as she watches A run out of the house. She looks over to Alison. "Ali!" She says as she painful crawls over to her girlfriend. Alison is coughing hysterically, sucking the oxygen in as she does. Emily wraps her hands around Alison and hugs her tightly. "I've got you babe, I've got you." Emily whispers as she holds a hysterical Alison, crying and coughing into her shoulder. "I love you." Emily adds as she kisses Alison on the top of her head. She hugs Alison slightly tighter and they stay there until Alison is ready to move.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ali, where the hell is your Dad?" Emily yells as she starts to search the house. Alison stops her. "He… He's out of town… for work." Alison coughs. Emily helps her stand up and hugs her. Emily pulls out of the hug as her phone chimes. Emily looks at the text she receives. '_See how easy it is for me to kill her. Break up with her or next time won't be a warning shot. Oh and make it messy. –A.' _Emily drops her head. She hears her heart burst in her chest as she knows that she has no choice. _I wish you were here right now Sarah. _Emily thinks to herself. "Ali, we need to breakup." Emily says as she looks into her eyes. Alison steps back and her eyes become watery. "What?" Alison lets a tear roll down her cheek. Emily can see that she is trying to stay strong but Emily can also hear her heart shatter. "It's just, I can't keep being this, your knight in shining armour. You keep putting my life at risk. I can't keep being a shield for you, the person that gets thrown into the crossfire." Emily raises her voice. Alison is bursting out in tears now. "I'm sorry Em, I can do better just please. You don't know what it's like. You weren't there-." Alison cries. Emily cuts her off. "When! When wasn't I there Ali? When Hanna broke her leg because of A, when I almost died in an elevator trying to work out who killed you or when Spencer went to Radley because of everything your death put us through." Emily pauses. Her heart breaks as she continues. "I wasted so much time on you." She turns and starts to walk out the door. Alison calls out to Emily hysterically as she follows her out the front door and into the front yard. "Em, Em please wait! I'm sorry!" Emily stops and turns around. "Please Em, let's just talk about this." Alison pleads. "What is there to talk about? I've said what I have needed to say. I'm done Ali, I'm so done with you." Emily argues back. She watches just for a moment as Alison's eye twitches. She goes to speak but holds back. Emily turns and walks away.

Emily walks back into her empty house. She shuts the front door and locks it. She places her head on the door and bursts into tears. Her chest feeling like someone had ripped her heart out and left a hole. She turns around and places her back on the door. She continues to cry as she slides down the floor to a sitting position, bringing her knees to her chest, she cries and cries. Her phone chimes again. Emily looks at the text with blurry vision. '_I had no idea how bitchy you could be. Bravo. She will stay safe. For now. – A." _Emily's expression turns to anger as she throws her phone down the hallway. She hears it smash at the other end as she continues to cry.

Spencer sits on her couch with Aria and Hanna. "What happened with Lucas? Did you get any news out of him?" Spencer asks. Aria and Hanna nod. "He says that he doesn't know who gave him the orders, only that they were a female and that she wore a red coat." Hanna replies. Spencer throws her hands up in distress. "So what? Now Red Coat is back too!" She yells. Aria and Hanna both nod again. "But, he said that this same person was the one that Paige was talking to in the school. He said that he knows one other person on the A team but he didn't give up the name, we did try." Aria adds. Spencer looks at them. "Wait, so you are saying that Paige might know something about Red Coat. Like the real Red Coat!" Spencer stands up. "Yeah, one of us is going to have to go see her." Aria says. "Great! Where is she?" Spencer asks. "Radley." Hanna and Aria say together. Spencer sits back down again. "Well I can't go back. I was admitted." Spencer exaggerates. "Emily." Aria says to herself. Hanna overhears. "Aria, you're a genius." Hanna yells out. "What are you going on about now Hanna?" Spencer asks annoyingly. "Emily! She was Paige's ex. She should be able to go in and visit." Hanna points out. Spencer goes to speak when all three girls hear a smash from the next house over. Alison's house. Spencer and the girls run out of the house and head to Alison's to make sure she is okay.

"Ali?" Spencer calls out as she enters Alison's house. Hanna and Aria tag behind Spencer slowly. They look around and see the house is trashed. "Ali?" Aria calls out again. The girls split up and look around. Spencer heads to the kitchen, Hanna checks the dining and lounge rooms while Aria goes up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Guys!" Aria calls out from the top of the stairs. Spencer and Hanna run up the stairs and find Aria standing in the doorway of Alison's bedroom. She looks at them with tears in her eyes then back into the room. Spencer and Hanna walk up to the room and peek their head in. They find Alison sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wardrobe. She is hugging her knees to her chest and crying into her knees hysterically. Spencer notices blood dripping off of Alison's hands. Her knuckles are cut up from punching something. Spencer squeezes past Aria and sits down next to Alison. She pulls Alison in for a hug and Alison just falls into her chest crying. Aria and Hanna have tears in their eyes. All three girls realise that Alison isn't depressed, she's broken.

"Ali? What happened?" Spencer asks as she strokes Alison's head calmly. Alison swallows before speaking. "E-Em b-broke up w-with m-me." Alison cries out. "She b-blamed me for A a-attacking us." She adds. Spencer looks up at Hanna and she is angry. She marches back down the stairs. Aria walks into Alison's room and sits on the other side of Alison. "We are here for you Ali. We always will be." Aria comforts Alison along with Spencer.

"Emily! Open the door!" Hanna yells out from the front door. She bashes on the door with a closed fist. Emily opens the door. "What the hell Hanna?" Emily asks. Hanna doesn't responds with words. She opens her hand up and strikes it across Emily's face. Emily puts her hand to her cheek in shock. It stung. "That's for breaking her heart bitch!" Hanna spits out as she turns and walks back to her car. Emily shuts the door and stands in the hallway, she turns her head and looks in the hallway mirror. Her cheek has a red handprint on it. _This is what I get for protecting her. _Emily thinks to herself as she rubs her cheek and cries.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ali!" Spencer calls out from down the stairs. Alison lies in her bed staring out the window. Her chest aching. Aria appears in the doorway. Alison turns her head and her eyes meet Aria's. "Ali, you hungry?" Aria asks compassionately. Alison shakes her head and turns her head to look back out the window. Aria moves into the room and sits on the bed next to Alison. "You've been cooped up in here for three days. We are worried about you." Aria says as she puts her hand on Alison's leg. Alison looks at Aria, tears roll down her rounded cheeks. "Did you know Sarah and I kissed? She was in love with me." Alison whispers out. Aria detects the cracks in Alison's words. "No I didn't know that." Aria replies as she lies down next to Alison. "She loved me so much that she was willing to die for me and she did." Alison starts to cry. Aria looks at Alison in shock. She had never really seen Alison so… vulnerable, so… broken. "I should have died not Sarah." Alison whimpers. Aria puts her arm around Alison. "No, don't ever say that Ali. You have had a bad spurt of luck lately, with your Mom, Jason, Sarah and now Emily but you are so strong and you can fight through this, like you always do. A wants you like this, they want you broken down and shattered and I know that you never break easy." Aria hugs Alison a little tighter as Alison cries.

"Hanna, can you please call me back when you get this? We haven't seen you since you know, we're worried." Spencer hangs up her phone just as Aria walks down the stairs. Spencer turns to Aria. "How is she?" She asks. Aria looks at Spencer with compassion and worry. "She's asleep but it's so weird. I have never seen her so broken before. It's like she has given up." Aria drops her head. "Any luck with Hanna?" Aria asks. Spencer shakes her head. "No, I don't know where she went." Spencer replies.

Alison sleeps peacefully as she gets a text. She groans as she opens one eye and checks the text. It's from Emily and it's in French. '_A m'a fait faire. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé.' _Alison jumps out of bed and heads downstairs. "Spencer." She groans. Aria and Spencer are standing in the kitchen talking as Alison makes her way to where they are standing. Spencer turns around as Alison calls her again. "Ali? What's wrong?" Spencer asks. Alison puts her phone up to Spencer's face. "Can you translate this?" Alison asks. Spencer notices that the text is in French but she also notices that it's from Emily. "Ali, I don't think you should be worried about what this says. You need to let go of Emily." Spencer says sincerely as she puts her hand on Alison's shoulder. "Just, translate!" Alison yells. Spencer jumps back a little before reading the text. "Oh my god!" Spencer says as she rips Alison's phone out of her hand. Spencer reads the French aloud. She then says the English translation. "A made me do it. I love you. I'm sorry." Aria's and Alison's eyes widen as Spencer looks up. "So Emily really does love me." Alison cries as Aria hugs her. Spencer grabs out her phone and texts Hanna a SOS.

Emily smiles as Spencer's a picture of a tick to her phone. They got the message. Emily looks up into the mirror and turns her head slightly. She puts her fingers to her blackened cheek. Pain throbs as she touches it and winces. _Far out Hanna can pack a punch. _Emily thinks to herself. She hears a knock at the door and heads downstairs to answer it. She opens the door and is face to face with Mona. "What do you want Mona?" Emily says through gritted teeth. "Easy Tiger, I have a message, from Paige." Mona replies. Emily almost falls over when Mona says Paige's name. "Well, what does she want?" Emily stands strong and asks. Mona's lips turn up into a half smile. "She wants to see you. She said that she wanted to see the girl she loved." Mona smiles as Emily frowns. "I'm not seeing her. I don't care if she loves me, I don't love her back. Not anymore, not after she tried to kill my girlfriend." Emily spits back. Mona just laughs to Emily's disgust. "She figured you would say that. She wants you to know that she has something you want, something you need. Information." Mona replies. Emily feels backed into a corner now. She knows that she needs the information but she doesn't want to see Paige. "Fine, tomorrow." Emily says as she slams the door in Mona's face.

"What would A threaten Emily with to get her to break up with you?" Spencer asks Alison. Aria shrugs her shoulders and Alison sits down and thinks. "You." Aria points to Alison. "Ali, it's you. A threatens Emily, says to break up with you or A will kill you." She adds. Spencer brightens up. "Of course." Spencer agrees. Alison drops her head. "Ali what's wrong? Emily loves you. I thought that was what you wanted." Aria asks. "No, it's not. It's great that Emily loves me but until A is gone for good then we won't be safe together. Emily was right, so long as I'm alive and A is out there. I'm going to throw everyone into the crossfire and risk their lives." Alison confesses as she realizes that there was some truth to what Emily said three nights ago. "Ali, Emily didn't mean any of that though. She was saying it to give A the show they wanted." Aria says, anger flares in her words. "Yeah Ali, Emily said that to please A, she didn't say it to hurt you." Spencer adds, putting her arms around Alison. "Tell you what, I'll go see her tomorrow and talk to her." Spencer says as she holds Alison. Alison nods her head slightly as she cries into Spencers shoulder. Aria smiles as she notices it is happy tears.

Emily heads off to bed after drinking a half bottle of bourbon like she has for the past three nights since what she said and did to Alison. Being without Alison is like not breathing to Emily. She flops onto the bed just as her phone vibrates. She opens her screen and reads the text. '_The longer you push your friends away, the longer she stays safe. – A." _Emily sits up and rereads the text. _Dammit! _Emily says in her head as she lies back down. The alcohol takes its effect and she drifts off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Emily wakes up to knocking at the door. She remembers that she was going with Mona to meet Paige at Radley. She jumps out of bed and gets some new clothes on before heading downstairs. She answers the door and is surprised when Spencer is standing on the porch. Spencer notices the bruise on Emily's cheek. "Come to hit me too." Emily says harshly. Spencer shakes her head. "No, of course not! Em, what the hell happened?" Spencer says as she steps inside. Emily shuts the door and crosses her arm over her chest. "Nothing. What do you want Spencer?" Emily asks. Spencer looks at her like it was a stupid question. "I don't know, maybe to tell you that your girlfriend got the message." Spencer throws her arms up. "She isn't my girlfriend! And I don't know what you are talking about." Emily replies as she sees Mona pull up out the front. "Now if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere." Emily says as she opens the door and sarcastically beckons Spencer to leave. "So wait, you didn't send Alison the text in French yesterday?" Spencer asks. Emily gets annoyed as Spencer doesn't leave. She wants to tell Spencer the truth, that she did send the text but she remembers A's text the night before. She has to protect Alison and her friends, whatever it takes. "No, I didn't! Now can you please leave?" Emily yells, the anger obvious in her words. Spencer flinches. "Hello Emily, Spencer." Mona says as she stands on the front porch. Spencer's eyes widen as she looks to Emily. "Really Emily?" Spencer says as she looks back to Mona. She glares at her former nemesis, the other smart girl at Rosewood High and the girl who tried to convince her to join the A team and tried to kill her when she refused. "Stop it Spencer, just go!" Emily yells. Spencer turns back to Emily and glares at her. She raises her hand and slaps her other cheek. Emily takes the slap well this time. Almost like she knew it was coming. "Stay away from Alison and the rest of us." Spencer grits her teeth before leaving. "Woah, okay I came in at the wrong time I'm guessing." Mona says as she makes her way into the house. "No, you actually came at the perfect time." Emily replies, watching Spencer take off hastily in her car. Emily shuts her front door, rubbing her cheek at the same time.

"So I'm going to guess that you aren't going to tell me what happened back there." Mona states as her and Emily get in her car. "It was nothing." Emily replies as she does her seatbelt up. "It didn't look like nothing, and those bruised cheeks say it wasn't nothing either." Mona points out Emily's bruise appearing where Spencer slapped her. Emily pulls the visor down and looks at her right cheek blackened from Hanna and her left cheek going a shade of purple from Spencer. "Dammit!" Emily swears as Mona pulls away from the curb and heads to Radley. "A taps into your phones you know? Signature Hacker move. It's called Blue Snarffing. All the contents of the target phone get upload, texts, phone calls, GPS location, that's how A found you in New York." Emily turns to Mona. "How do you know this?" Emily asks. Mona laughs. "A paid me to do it to all of you. I needed the money though, I have to pay for college somehow. I didn't want to do any of it, especially to Hanna. When I hit her with that car, it hurt me more than her." Mona confesses. "So what? Telling me the truth now will excuse you for nearly killing us." Emily states harshly. Mona flinches. "I don't want your forgiveness but I thought I should offer some advice. Seeing as A is making you shut all of the others." Mona replies. Emily turns to her again. "How did you know?" Emily asks. "A doesn't focus on killing, that's easy. A wants to -." Emily cuts Mona off. "Torture you, break you until death is the better solution for you. Until you ask for it." Emily says as she touches her scar on her right shoulder. She shudders as a shiver runs down her spine. "Can I borrow your phone?" Emily asks Mona. Mona grabs out her phone and hands it to Emily. "Make it quick, we are here." Mona says as they pull up in front of Radley Sanitarium.

"Wait, you slapped her!" Alison cries out to Spencer. She drops her head into her hands. "It was the anger in the moment, I'm sorry but she was acting very shady and bitchy, like, like she's -." Spencer gets cut off by Aria. "Like she's acting like A." Aria says taking the information in. She stumbles a little, Alison looks up and her face turns to disbelief. "No, there is no way." Alison agues back. "Alison! She had a bruise on her cheek, she had clearly been in a fight or something. I could smell the alcohol on her and I saw her get into a car with Mona!" Spencer states. Alison just shakes her head. Aria turns compassionate as she watches Alison break apart again. She turns back to Spencer. "Where is Hanna? I've sent her like 100 SOS's." She asks. The girls jump as they get a text. They all check their phones. "What the?" Spencer sees the text from an unknown number. She looks to Aria and Alison who look just as confused. She reads the message. "Pity How Our New Enemy Says No One To Save Ali From Evil Every Minute." Spencer says aloud. "What does this mean? That Emily is A. Who sent us this?" Aria says being careful with her words around Alison. "I don't know but I've seen some of this somewhere before. I just can't remember where." Spencer hits the palm of her hand on her forehead repeatedly. "Emily said something like this to me the other night, she told me that she couldn't keep jumping in and saving me, that she couldn't be the knight in shining armour. This text is about Emily. She is the new enemy. Emily is A." Alison says as she allows a tear to roll down her cheek. "She never loved me." Alison cries out. "She never loved any of us." Spencer adds. Aria sits down next to Alison and hugs her. Spencer texts Hanna another SOS before putting her phone down and joining Aria in comforting Ali.

"What the?" Hanna wakes up and listens to her phone ring. She reaches to grab it but realizes she can't. Her arms are tied to her sides. She has been tied to a chair. Her heart races as a hooded figure appears in front of her. They reach out and read the text. "Your friends seem very concerned about you. No worry, they will be joining you soon." A computerized voice says to Hanna. The hooded person puts her phone down and walks out the door leaving her in the room alone.


	30. Chapter 30

'_Hey, this is Hanna. Leave a message after the beep. Beep!' _"Hanna, where are you? We are getting really worried. We have big news. Emily is A! Call me back please!" Spencer yells down the phone before hanging up. Aria sits on the couch comforting a hysterical Alison. "Why would Emily be A, this is just so messed up." Aria asks, tears rolling down her cheeks also. "B-because of what I did to her. The A messages started after I rejected her." Alison whispers as she pulls away from Aria's hug. "I was so young and naïve back then, I knew I felt the same about Emily but I was scared. I was queen bee at the time and I worried about what others would think instead of just being happy and now I have lost the girl that I have loved for so long. I should have just told her how I felt!" Alison puts her palms to her temples and grab at her hair. "Ali, you were 14 years old back then, if it were any of us then we would have probably acted the same way. This is not your fault." Spencer says as she bends down in front of Alison. "And it never will be." Spencer says as she worries for Alison's sanity. Aria stands up and heads to the door. "I'm sorry guys but I'm supposed to be meeting Ezra." She says cautiously. Spencer and Alison smile and nod as Aria leaves, leaving Spencer and Alison to talk.

"I hope the girls got the code." Emily says to Mona as they walk into Radley Sanitarium. "So long as Hanna is there, she will understand it." Mona replies. Both girls walk up to the reception desk. "Hi there, we are here to see Paige McCullers." Mona says in a chirpy tone. Emily rolls her eyes and grabs the visitors pass. They follow the matron into the hallway and down to Paige's room. The matron opens the door. "Paige, you have visitors." The matron leaves as Mona walks into the room. "Hi Paige." Mona says as she sits down opposite Paige. Paige is facing the wall, her back to Mona. "Emily is here." Mona says as she beckons Emily into the room. Emily takes a deep breath as she walks in and sees Paige. When Paige heard Emily's name, she spun around and faced the girls. "Emily, Hey." Paige says quietly. "Hi." Emily says nervously as she sits down next to Mona. Emily jumps straight to the questions. "Mona tells me you have something for me. Information. What is it?" She asks. Paige drops her head before reaching into her pillowcase. She pulls out a black hoodie. Emily stands up and jumps back. "No Em, don't." Paige and Mona both say at the same time. "This is the only way you are going to be able to save them. I'm trying to help." Paige adds as she starts to cry. "What are you talking about?" Emily asks.

Spencer sits on her laptop as Alison watches out the window. "I still can't believe it." Spencer says breaking the silence. "I know. Emily was the sweetest of all of us. That's why I loved her. She was always big on happy endings." Alison sniffs. Spencer watches as a tear rolls down Alison's cheek. She could see how heartbroken Alison was in that moment. She knew that her love for Emily was true and sincere. "I'm starting to think that I should have done more then slap her." Spencer states as she goes back to her laptop. Alison smiles a little, even I heartbreaking and traitorous moments, Spencer's slapstick attitude still brightened a room. "Wait a sec!" Spencer jumps up. "Massugar!" Spencer yells out and palms herself in the face. "What are you talking about?" Alison asks as she moves over to Spencer. "When Mona was in Radley, she went missing and Hanna and Aria found her. She kept speaking poetically and it was a code. When they told me the code there was a part I remember, _No One To Save Ali From Evil, _you take the first letter of every word so it was NOT SAFE." Spencer juggles her phone as she opens the message the girls received earlier. "Look, there it is again. This is a code!" Spencer points out the same part in the message. She runs and grabs a piece of paper and a pen. Alison stands in shock wondering what the hell is happening. Spencer returns and hands Alison her phone. "Here read the message out slowly." Spencer says. Alison takes the phone and does as Spencer says reading the message. 'PHONESNOTSAFEEM' are the letters that are written on the paper. "Oh my God!" Spencer says as she writes the real message underneath. '_PHONES NOT SAFE EM' _Alison puts her hand to her mouth. "She isn't A!" Alison yells as she turns to walk out the door. "Wait, where are you going? This could be an A trap. Emily could be setting us up. We can't be completely certain." Spencer says as she grabs Alison arm. "I don't care Spencer!" Alison breaks Spencer's hold and leaves.

"Emily!" Alison calls out as she opens Emily's front door. "Emily! I know you're home, your car is out the front!" She calls out again. She heads upstairs to Emily's room and bursts through the door. "Em." She says as she stares into the dark room. She then realizes that Emily isn't there. _Why is your front door unlocked then?_ Alison thinks to herself. The light then turns on and Emily is standing at the door. "Alison." Is the only word that Emily can mutter. Alison's back is facing Emily. Alison's body shakes as Emily says her name again, the voice is cold and unfamiliar. "Hey Em." Alison finally turns around and sees Emily, she sees the bruises on her cheeks. "What do you want Alison?" Emily says as she shuts her door and walks to the centre of the room. Alison's gaze follows her. "I just needed to see you." Alison whispers compassionately. "Don't." Emily cuts Alison off before she speaks again. "Ali, you need to leave." Emily opens the door up again. Alison looks at Emily in disbelief. "Spencer was right." Alison lets a tear roll down her cheek. "I just need to be somewhere." Emily says innocently. She hates seeing Alison cry. It breaks her heart. She thinks about ringing A's neck after all she is going through right now. Her heart breaks as Alison throws her arms up and cries harder. "Where? With Mona?" She yells. Emily drops her head. Spencer told Alison about Mona. "I'm sorry but you need to go." Emily says with all the strength she has. Alison storms out of the house without taking a second look at Emily. As she stands outside, she stops and looks back to see Emily didn't even follow her. She turns to leave when she comes face to face with a black mask. The hooded person puts a cloth over Alison's mouth. Alison knows immediately that it is chloroform so she takes a deep breath then holds her breath. She kicks the masked attacker on the inside of the thigh releasing their hold on her. Alison runs down the street back to her house, she screams for help. Emily opens her blinds and watches a black hood chase Alison down the street. She urges to go help but she has to stick to the plan. She unlocks her phone and texts Mona, '_It's happening.'_ She looks out the window again before turning away. Alison reaches her house and goes to jump up the steps of the porch when she is tripped, she falls and hits her head on the step, knocking her unconscious.

"Ugh. Em." Alison groans as she opens her eyes. Her heart races as she remembers what happened. She goes to stand up but can't. Her arms and legs are bound to a chair. "Ali." Alison looks up and sees Hanna, Aria and Spencer in the same position as she is. "Guys, w-what the hell is going on?" Alison's voice is shaky as she is scared to death. They all are. "We don't know." Aria and Hanna say together. "Is Emily here?" Alison asks. The girls all shake their heads. "Ali, Spencer told us what happened? We know Emily is A." Hanna states. Alison's head drops. "I saw her, at her house. She said my name but it wasn't my Emily that said it. It was the monster that has been torturing us for all this time. I need to accept it, she is A." Alison hears her heart break as she speaks the words.

The door opens and all the girls whimper as 2 people in black hoodies and black masks walk into the room. One has a gun. "Send the text, let her come." The A with the gun speaks. "Let who come?" Spencer asks. "Your sweet Emily." The computerized voice replies. All the girls look at each other confused. "Done, get ready, when she gets here, she will die right in front of her lover's eyes." One of the A's says. "No!" Alison yells, pulling at her restraints. All the girls start to thrash and try to pull out of their restraints, not too much success. "If you touch her then I'll kill you." Alison spits out. One of the A's walks over to Alison and slaps her hard across the face. "Shut up bitch! She is dying because of you!" They accuse. Alison takes deep breaths as her cheek throbs. She looks to the other girls who have streams of tears running down their faces. It is then that Alison realizes that they still care about Emily. They all do. "If she is not here in five minutes, shoot one of them." The A who seems to be the leader walks out of the room leaving the A with the gun in the room with the girls.

5 minutes later:

The leading A walks back into the room and the girls start to panic. "Please no!" Hanna begs as the A with the gun holds the gun to her head. "No, not her. Her." The leader points to Spencer. "No!" All the girls yell out. The A with the gun put the gun against Spencer's head. Spencer's body trembles in fear. "Kill me!" Alison shouts out. Both A's turn to Alison. "You wanted me to be tortured! You did that! Yu took my mother, my brother, my best friend and my girlfriend! You broke me and now I'm asking you to kill me!" Alison continues. "Ali no!" Spencer screams out. The A with the gun moves over to Alison and puts the gun to her head. Alison takes a deep breath. "I love you Emily." She whispers out as the trigger happy A spins around and shoots the leader in the thigh. All the girls look in confusion as the A rips off their mask. "I am here! And I'm not killing anyone!" Emily says as she throws the gun down.

Hours before:

_Paige pulls out a black hoodie. Emily stands up and jumps back. "No Em, don't." Paige and Mona both say at the same time. "This is the only way you are going to be able to save them. I'm trying to help." Paige adds as she starts to cry. "What are you talking about?" Emily asks. "A is planning on making you choose to kill one of your friends. By now, they have all of them captured. I didn't sign up for this. I hated Alison for what she did to me but I don't wish her dead or any of you. This is the only way you can save them." Paige explains. Emily goes to leave but Mona stops her. "Emily, she is telling the truth. You won't find them. I'm here to help you." Mona adds. Emily turns back and sits back down. "Okay what's the plan?" Emily asks. "You need to take these and go to the address in the pocket. Mona was sent to break me out of here so I could go. I am supposed to be the one to pull the trigger. You go and pretend to be me, kill that bitch and get the girls out." Paige unveils the plan. "I will follow you with an escape car. So you can all get out." Mona adds. Paige and Mona look at Emily. She is deep in thought. After a few moments, she turns to Paige. "Okay then, give me the hoodie." Emily says as she reaches for the hoodie. Paige hands it to her. "Thankyou Paige." Emily leans in and kisses Paige on the cheek. "I love you Em, I always have." Paige whispers as they touch foreheads. Paige makes the move and kisses Emily on the lips. Emily pulls away hastily. "Paige, I will always have a place for you in my heart but Alison has my heart." Emily steps away. She nods to Mona that it is time to go. Mona and Emily leave and walk back down the hallway. "I forgive you Mona." Emily says as they walk out to the car. Mona stops and looks at Emily. "What?" Emily turns to Mona. "I forgive you." Emily smiles as Mona does._

"Emily!" All the girls scream. "It's okay. I'm not one of them. I'm getting you out." Emily says as she runs over to Aria and unties her, followed by Hanna then Spencer. She comes to Alison and bends down to her level. "I am so sorry baby. A made me stay away otherwise they would kill you." Emily unties Alison and grabs her cheeks. She leans forward and kisses Alison passionately. Alison returns the kiss and she knew just from the way their lips blended that it was Emily, her Emily. They pulled away and touched foreheads. "Let's get out of here." Alison smiles as Emily grabs her hand. "Guys look!" Spencer yells as they rip off the other A's mask. "Noel?" Aria says aloud. Alison watches as Noel lies on the ground in pain. "I-I trusted you Noel!" Alison yells as she kicks him where he was shot. He cries out in pain. "Yeah, I help you then what? You turn on me like you did Shana!" Noel grits between his teeth. "Leave him. Let's go, Mona is outside." Emily leads them out. They all turn to Emily "Mona!" They all yell out. "Yes now let's go." Emily yells as she grabs Alison's hand. They hear a gunshot and all duck. They turn around and see the one and only Red Coat. "Run!" Emily yells, they all run out the fire escape and look over the platform for the cars. "Where is she? Where's Mona?" Emily asks as Mona and her car are both gone. "Up, to the roof." Spencer yells as they see a glimpse of red in the corner of their eyes.

The girls reach the roof and look out over the edges, the building is only two stories high. Mona and the two cars are nowhere to be seen. All the girls huddle into a group as Red Coat joins them on the roof. Emily steps in front of all the girls. "If you want them, you have to go through me." Emily states. Red Coat holds the gun up and pulls the trigger. "Emily No!" Alison yells as she jumps in front of Emily, taking the gunshot in the stomach. Alison falls to the ground screaming. "ALI!" All the girls cry out. Emily and Spencer run at Red Coat and knock them over, grabbing the gun that falls to the ground. Spencer grabs it and points it at Red Coat. "Take off the mask!" She yells. "NOW!" Emily screams out. All the girls watch as Red Coat goes to remove her mask. They then turn and jump off the building. "NO!" Emily and Spencer cry out. They look over the rail and see Red Coat land on a pile of trash before getting up and running away. "I can't believe that, first New York with A now here with Red Coat." Spencer yells sarcastically. "Em!" Aria calls out. Emily runs over and finds Aria trying to tend to Alison whilst Hanna calls 911. "Em." Alison manages to say. Emily grabs Alison's hand and begins to cry. "I should have trusted you. I… I'm so sorry." Alison whispers. "Baby, it's not your fault. You have to stay with me okay." Emily cries. "I love you. Forever." Alison whispers. "Forever, and Always." Emily completes Alison's sentence.

An ambulance picks Alison up and takes her to Rosewood General Hospital. Emily goes with Alison while Rosewood Police take Hanna, Spencer and Aria home after the all answered some questions about what happened. When the girls arrive at Spencer's house, they see Emily's car. "What the hell?" Spencer says as they get out of the police car and head toward the car. It looks perfectly normal. "Guys, Mona just text me. She knows who Red Coat is." Hanna yells out. Aria and Spencer turn and they all run to Spencer's four wheel drive. They head to Mona's house.

"Ali." Emily whispers. Alison's eyes open. "Emily." Alison groans, trying to sit up. Emily stops her. "Ali, you have just had surgery. You were shot." Emily states as Alison lies back down in pain. "You took a bullet for me." Emily says, grabbing Alison's. Alison squeezes Emily's hand. "I would do anything for you. I love you." Alison says, clearly in pain. Emily has tears in her eyes as she leans over and kisses Alison. She pulls away. "I love you too. Forever and always." Emily kisses Alison's hand.

"Mona?" Aria, Hanna and Spencer walk into Mona's house. They are greeted with a trashed house and bloodied walls. "What the hell?" Aria says observing the blood on the walls. "MONA!" Hanna runs up the stairs and screams, attracting Spencer's and Aria's attention. They run up the stairs and run into Mona's room to find blood everywhere but no body. "Call 911." Spencer says. Aria grabs her phone and dials.

Holbrook exits Mona's house and steps out in front of the media, Mona's mother, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb and the crowd watching the investigation. "Although there is no body, the amount of body found in the house determines that this is a homicide. Mona Vanderwaal was murdered. The girls and Mona's mother start crying. Emily cries into the hospital bed while Alison comforts her. Alison watches the news on the television with distress. "This changes everything." Alison states as she grabs Emily's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to say Thank You So Much for nearly 28,000 views on Kissing Rock x 100! You guys are truly amazing and I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys!**

**Emison have gone through their ups and downs, all the girls have really but the girls are going to fight back soon! I think they are just as tired as you readers are!**

**Don't forget that you can keep up to date with myself and the story and get hints on my instagram ( nevergiveuponemison) be sure to follow! And please also remember to keep reviewing! Your reviews help guide this story and lately, with chapter 27-30, I have been getting heaps of positive reviews so Thank You and please keep reviewing!**

**Here is Chapter 31 with a bit of Emison for all of the Emison lovers out there! #emisonisendgame #emisonwillliveforever**

Alison groans as she wakes up in the hospital bed. Her stomach cries in pain as her stitches stretch in the slightest angle. She looks down to her left to find Emily asleep on the bed next to her. Her hand still grasping Alison's, their fingers entwined. Alison turns on the television and turns the volume down as reports of Mona Vanderwaal's murder from the day before appear on the screen. The detective making his statement. "We have yet to find the body but the amount of blood in the house accumulates that the victim's wounds were fatal. Mona Vanderwaal was murdered and the Rosewood Police along with the FBI will not rest until her body is found. We please ask that at this time, the media leave the friends and family of the victim to their privacy during this difficult time." The camera's follow the detective as he walks back into the police station. Alison's phone chimes on the bedside next to her causing Emily to stir a little. She goes back to sleep as Alison checks the text message. 'She died in your place. It's all your fault. –A." Alison starts to tremble as she puts her phone back down. She puts her hand on Emily's head and runs it down the length of her back. Alison watches as she physically sees the goose bumps appear on Emily's arms. "I love you so much." Alison whispers aloud.

"It had to be Red Coat that killed Mona." Aria states to Spencer and Hanna. "Well thankyou Captain Obvious." Hanna stands up and replies to Aria. "Hanna, easy." Spencer grabs Hanna's arm and helps her sit down again. Hanna yanks her arm out of Spencer's grip. "I'm not going to be easy. My friend just got murdered by a sociopath that was after us. She died helping us! Does that have no effect on you guys?" Hanna yells to the others. "Of course it does Hanna but we are in this position too you know." Aria argues back. "Guys, just stop." Spencer breaks the two of them up. "This isn't going to help anything." Spencer says as she looks at Aria. "And it's not going to bring Mona back." Spencer turns to Hanna. The two girls separate and sit back down. "Okay now we need to find this monster." Spencer breaks the silence in the room. "We need to get into Mona's room. See if we can find anything relating to her murder, Bethany Young, who tried to kill us, Red Coat or this whole A nonsense that is spiralling around us." Spencer walks over to her kitchen and pours herself her sixth cup of coffee. "Careful with the caffeine Spence or you might start bleeding it." Aria jumps up and rips the coffee out of Spencer's hands. "Maybe we just need some sleep, I mean it's nearly midnight." Aria adds looking to both Hanna and Spencer. Hanna looks about ready to fall asleep sitting in her position. "Yeah alright, then we can go see Ali finally tomorrow." Spencer replies as they head to bed.

"Ali." Emily moans as she wakes up the next morning. The television is still on, showing reports and investigations into Mona's murder. Emily looks up and smiles as she sees Alison watching her. "Hi babe." Alison whispers with exuberance. She pulls Emily's hand to her lips and kisses them gently, sending shiver down Emily's spine. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Emily asks as she stands up and stretches her legs. "I'm in pain but it's better than yesterday." Alison says as she tries desperately to sit up. She straightens herself a couple of inches before giving up. "Em." Alison watches as Emily looks out the window. "Yeah babe?" Emily answers. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Emily turns to Alison. "What do you mean?" Emily remarks as she walks back to the bed, sitting beside Alison. "You letting us think you're A, don't ever scare me like that again. That ripped my heart out." Alison begins to cry. Emily moves her thumb across to Alison's cheek and wipes the tears away. "I did everything I had to in order to protect you and the others. I would have gladly died before letting any of you get hurt." Emily moves her hand back to Alison's. Alison chuckles slightly. "What?" Emily giggles. "You sounded so much like Sarah then. She would be proud of you." Alison says rubbing the top of Emily's soft hands. "She would be proud of both of us." Emily argues sarcastically. "Ali!" Spencer, Aria and Hanna all walk in the room. They all give Ali a hug and sit down on the seats in the room.

"Do you have a scar?" Hanna blurts out. "Hanna!" Emily shouts to Hanna. Alison giggles. "Yeah I do, it will look better when it's healed, right now it look so gross." Alison jokes. All the girls laugh except for Emily who seems distant since the girls arrived. Alison notices this. "So what are we going to do with all the Mona stuff going on?" Aria asks the group. Spencer turns to Hanna. "I know this will be hard for you but can you get us into Mona's room? We need to see if there is anything that can help us." Spencer asks as she puts her hand on Hann's knee. Hanna takes a deep breath before nodding. Alison's and Emily's eyes meet. 'You okay?' Alison mouths the words to Emily. Emily nods before staring back down at the ground again. "What about Red Coat?" Hanna asks. "Well hopefully you and Spencer will find something in Mona's room that will lead us to that bitch before they decide to kidnap us again." Alison replies as the nurse walks in. She gives Alison her medication and checks her wound which almost makes Hanna vomit. Emily didn't move from Emily's side, Alison was noticing the rings under Emily's eyes getting darker and darker. Emily goes to speak before getting interrupted by Spencer. "From what you were saying Paige told you Em, Red Coat isn't going to stop until Alison has suffered." Spencer looks to Emily. "Well I'm not going to let anyone else hurt Ali." Emily replies harshly before shutting herself out of the conversation again. Alison continues to watch as Emily grows more and more nervous. _What are you getting so nervous about Emily?_ Alison thinks to herself. _Maybe this topic is upsetting her. _Alison answers her question. "Ali-." Emily says before being cut off again, this time by Alison. "So how are you girls? I mean after all of this." Alison asks. "We're terrified Alison." Hanna answers with fear in her words. Alison goes to speak. "Well-." Emily cuts her off. "Ali, will you marry me?" Emily says aloud. Her proposal echoing through the room. The girls gasp happily and look to Alison. "W-what?" Is the word Alison manages to muster.


	32. Chapter 32

"So how are you girls? I mean after all of this." Alison asks. "We're terrified Alison." Hanna answers with fear in her words. Alison goes to speak. "Well-." Emily cuts her off. "Ali, will you marry me?" Emily says aloud. Her proposal echoing through the room. The girls gasp happily and look to Alison. "W-what?" Is the only word Alison manages to muster. Alison looks to the girls then back to Emily. "Em? Are you kidding right now?" Alison asks politely. Emily shakes her head. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emily confesses to Alison. The girls remain silent, waiting for Alison's answer. "Babe, we are only 18 years old. Isn't that a bit too young?" Alison asks. Emily starts to get nervous. "I don't care how old we are. I love you and that's all that matters to me." Emily replies, her hands shaking. Alison and the others could clearly see how nervous Emily was. "Yes." Alison lets the answer escape her lips. Emily's head shoots up. "What?" She asks smiling. "Yes. I'll marry you." Alison smiles back as Emily breathes a deep sigh of relief. She jumps up and put her lips to Alison's. "Aww guys you are so cute." Hanna states frantically ruining the moment. Emily pulls away laughing and looks to Hanna. "Hey uh, Spence, Han let's go get something to eat." Aria tugs on Hanna's arm. "What? But we just got here." Hanna says dumbfoundedly. "Hanna!" Spencer yells from the doorway. Hanna looks to Emily who is inches away from Alison. They both watch as Hanna leaves. "Thankyou Aria." Emily whispers as Alison pulls Emily down to her. "Why did you ask me now of all the possible moments?" Alison asks as Emily lies next to Alison, cuddling her, being gentle not to hurt her. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I nearly lost you." Emily drops her head into Alison's shoulder blades. "If you had died on that rooftop then I would have died too. I can't live without you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." Emily confesses as she trails kisses from the top to the base of her neck. Alison starts to cry. "I can't live without you either Emily Catherine Fields." Alison rolls over and Emily notices the tear roll down Alison's cheek. She looks and also sees the smile on Alison's face that indicates to Emily that it is happy tears. Emily leans forward and gently brushes her lips on Alison's. Alison grabs the back of Emily's head and pulls her lips to hers.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna leave the hospital to allow Alison and Emily to have their moment. "I can't believe Emily proposed. That was so adorable!" Hanna jumps up and down as they head to Spencer's car. "Hanna, two days ago you thought Emily was A." Spencer admits to Hanna. "Spence, we all did." Aria corrects Spencer. "I know that Aria but Emily is still not completely out of my bad books yet." Spencer states outright. Aria and Hanna look to Spencer. "What? Spencer, Emily saved our lives and you think she is the person who directed the kidnapping. I'm all for crazy plots and thoughts but that is absolutely crazy!" Aria crosses her arms over the roof of Spencer's four wheel drive as she stands on the step under the door. "Yeah Spencer, Emily is just as much a part of this as we are." Hanna questions as she gets in the car. Aria gets into the car followed by Spencer as they head to Mona's house.

"Alison!" Mr DiLaurentis calls from the hallways. Alison opens her eyes. Emily is still asleep, cuddled up to Alison. Kenneth walks in the door and Alison puts her finger to her lips as she places her other arm around Emily. Kenneth tip toes to the seat bedside the bed and takes a seat. "How are you darling?" Alison's father asks. Alison smiles a little. "I'm fine, I should be out of here in a week. The bullet didn't hit anything too important." Alison answers. Her father grabs her hand and squeezes it tight. "Alison, don't ever scare me like that again. I got a voicemail from the hospital saying you were shot and in surgery. I nearly had a heart attack." Kenneth puts his hand to his chest. "I'm sorry I scared you Dad but I'm glad you're here." Alison whispers as Emily stirs. Kenneth watches Emily too. "I have never seen you so happy with anyone before. I'm glad you have Emily, she makes you a better person." Kenneth finally admits. Alison strokes a strand of hair out of Emily's face. "She's my whole world Dad. I love her." Alison watches Emily sleep. "So much in fact that I said yes to marrying her." Alison told her father. His head shot up. "You did what?" He asked. "We're engaged Dad." Alison confesses as her happiness starts to fade. Kenneth stands up and moves to the other side of the room, looking out the window. "Are you sure this is what you want Alison? If your mo-… If your mother was here, she would not be happy with this, but I am not her. I just want what makes you happy. Does Emily make you happy?" He asks, turning to face her. Tears well in Alison's eyes. She nods ever so slightly. "Yes Dad, Emily does make me happy. I love her. So much that it hurts because I have no heart in my chest. She has it." Alison allows a tear to roll down her cheek before wiping it away. Kenneth walks back over to the side of Alison's bed. "Well then if you are happy then I have no problem with this. Just be careful." He says as he puts a hand on the side of her neck. He leans down and kisses Alison on the forehead then to Alison's surprise, leans over and also kisses Emily on the forehead before stroking her head. "I need to head back to work. I just had to see if you were okay." Kenneth makes his way to the door. Alison smiles. "It's okay and Dad?" Alison calls out. Kenneth sticks his head back in the doorway. "Yes Ali?" He asks. "Thankyou for being so understanding." Alison smiles. Kenneth returns her smile as he leaves.

"Okay guys so what are we looking for?" Hanna asks as they walk into Mona's room. "Anything, just look at everything and look for any connections." Spencers answers. The girls search the room. Spencer looks under the bed and finds Mona's laptop. "I've got nothing." Aria says. "A must have taken it all." Hanna adds. "Not all of it." Spencer replies as she places the laptop on the bed, They open it up. "Oh my god." All girls say.


	33. Chapter 33

"I've got nothing." Aria says. "A must have taken it all." Hanna adds. "Not all of it." Spencer replies as she places the laptop on the bed, they open it up. "Oh my god." All girls say. They open the pictures and see over a thousand photos of a person in a black hoodie. "Look at this, from what Emily was saying these were dated back to just after Mona left the A team. She has been following them." Spencer points out. They shuffle through photos of A making deals with Paige, Noel and Lucas. They also find photos of Red Coat but they are wearing a mask. "Come on Mona, give us something useful." Aria says as they continue to shuffle through the photos. "Wait, wait go back." Hanna says to Spencer. Spencer complies and shuffles back. "There! Sarah. This was the night Sarah fought them off." Hanna points out the picture. "I miss her." Aria says sadly. "Same here." Hanna and Spencer both reply as they go back and continue to shuffle through the photos. "Look!" Spencer yells. Hanna and Aria turn and gasp as they see Emily on the computer screen, she is wearing a black hoodie. "This is the night before she saved us. This means she lied to us, she saw Paige the same day that she saved us." Spencer looks to Aria and Hanna then back to the screen. Their phones buzz. "Oh crap." Aria says as they look at the text. '_Hurts doesn't it? Not knowing who you can trust. – A.' _Spencer and Aria read out. Hanna just looks at the message in pure shock. "I can't believe it." Hanna finally says breaking the silence. "Aria what are you doing?" Spencer asks as Aria texts Alison. "I'm texting Ali, that psycho is with her now and she just accepted a proposal from her." Aria says as she sends the text.

Alison's phone buzzes waking her up. Emily is nowhere to be found. Alison unlocks her phone and reads the text from Aria. '_Alison, please text me back that you are okay. Emily is A and we have proof.' _Alison drops her phone in shock as Emily walks back into the room. "Ali, everything okay?" Emily asks. Alison looks up to Emily and smiles. "Yeah, I'm just tired, was thinking about calling it a night. Your mom should be home. I'll be fine." Alison smirks. Emily nods as walks up to Alison and kisses her on the lips. Alison feels the kiss is different. She is afraid of Emily after all this information that she received from the girls. Alison realises that she is terrified for her life now. "I love you." Emily says as she stands in the doorway. "Love you too." Alison lies as Emily leaves. Alison looks at her phone again and begins to cry. She replies to the text. '_What proof?' _She sends back to Aria. Moments later, Alison gets a reply, a picture message. She opens it and it's a photo of Emily in a black hoodie. She reads the text underneath. '_Taken by Mona the night before Emily met up with Paige and saved us. She lied.' _Alison's breath caught in her throat. She struggled to breathe as she listened to her heart break. The love of her life was the person trying to kill her. Alison manages to see her screen through her teary vision. She texts Aria back. _'SOS :'( .'_

"Mom, are you home?" Emily says as she enters her house. "Yes sweetie, in the kitchen." Emily hears her mother's voice echo down the halls. She walks into the kitchen. Her smiles as she sees her. "Hey Honey, how is Alison?" Pam asks as she cleans the dishes. Emily grabs a dry towel and starts to dry the dishes. "She is good, should be out in a couple of days. I actually needed to tell you something about Alison and I." Emily confesses. Pam stops cleaning the dishes and looks to Emily. "What is it sweetie?" Emily goes to answer when she gets a text from Alison. She reads the message. _'Emily, I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I can't marry someone that I don't love anymore. I'm sorry but I'm done Emily. – Alison.' _Emily replies to the message. _'Is this a joke? Is A threatening you again? Because if bitch is then screw them.' _Emily hits send and moments later she gets a reply. _'No, this is my choice. Goodbye Emily.' _Emily suddenly feels sick to her stomach, like she had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest. She blinks back the tears as she looks back to her mother. "We actually broke up." Emily's words crack slightly as she feels the pain again. She struggles to breath. "I- I'm just going to go to bed. I'm really tired." Emily adds and she quickly moves out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to her room. She closes the door and sits down behind the door. She takes a deep shaky breath as a tear streams down her cheek. Another tear follows. Emily gets up and walks over to her dresser and opens the top drawer. She digs to the bottom of the draw and pulls out a small box. She opens it and looks at the small diamond ring. She takes it out and reads the small inscription on the inside of the ring. _'Forever and Always.'_ Emily bursts into tears as she puts the ring back into the box. She collapses to the floor and runs her fingers through her hair. The ring falls to her side. Emily's chest aches from trying to cry quietly so her mother doesn't hear her. Emily continues to cry silently, her back against the railing of her bed. Her throat aches from wanting to scream and cry aloud but stopping herself. She grabs at her stomach and holds her breath to try and numb the pain. The moonlight glistens onto the ring creating a reflection on Emily's cheek, making it sparkle against her wet cheeks. She knew in that moment that she had lost the only true love in her life.

"I know that wasn't easy of you Ali." Spencer says as she holds Alison's hand. Alison cries into Aria's shoulder. "This could be A again though right?" Hanna says in disbelief. "I mean, it looked like A cleaned out everything after they killed Mona." Hanna adds, her voice catching as she mentions her former best friend. "I don't know but I know that Emily still lied and right now that makes her untrustworthy." Spencer replies. Alison holds her crying to speak. She sniffs. "I probably just either shattered her or let her know that we know about her A team sign up." Alison coughs. Aria puts her hand on Alison's shoulder. "Either way, we can't take the risk. Right now, we have to just accept that Emily is working with Red Coat and the A Team." Aria allows a tear to fall. Alison bursts into tears again as Aria, Spencer and Hanna surround her in a group hug.


	34. Chapter 34

A week later:

"Emily! Come on, today is back to school day." Pam calls from downstairs. Emily opens her eyes but doesn't move from her bed. She remembers that school was starting up again after it had been rebuilt from the fires. Emily opens her phone to see a photo of her and Alison. She was kissing Alison on the cheek and Alison smiled brightly. After Alison broke of the engagement a week before, Emily cut herself off from Alison and the other girls because she thought it would be best but she was growing quite depressed because of it. She reaches over to her bedside table and grabs the engagement ring that she was going to give Alison. She gazes at it as she feels the same pain in the pit of her stomach for the past week. She hears a knocking at the door. "Emily, sweetie, time to get up." Her mom says as she walks into Emily's room. "I don't feel so good Mom." Emily groans as she rolls over, putting the ring back on the bedside table so her mother doesn't see. Emily knew that she couldn't face Alison or the others yet. Pam looks at Emily compassionately. "Okay, just for today. You go back to sleep and I'll call the school." Pam walks out of the room, giving Emily one last smile before closing the door. Emily begins to cry as she watches out her window. She hears her parents talk down the hall. "Pam, I have to head back to Texas tonight. I understand that Emily hasn't gotten over her depression yet but I need to go back." Emily's father tells her mother. "Okay but I don't know what to do with her. I haven't seen her this depressed since…" Wayne cuts Pam off. "Since Alison died three years ago." He says. Emily can hear the sadness in his voice. She listens as her mother starts to cry. "I should have stopped those two being together. That girl is nothing but trouble for Emily and now look what's happened, she broke our baby's heart again. I just, I don't know how to put the pieces back together this time." Pam cries into Wayne's shoulder. Emily cries into her pillow in her room as the pain in her stomach gets worse. "Hun, Emily might have to put the pieces back herself this time, it may take a while but so long as we are there for her then she will eventually be okay. It will just take time." Wayne says as he kisses Pam on the head. They both head downstairs. Emily continues to cry as she drifts off to sleep.

"Hey Ali." Spencer, Aria and Hanna all say together as they greet Alison before entering the school. "Hey." Alison replies. Her vision darts from side to side. "We haven't seen her yet Ali." Spencer points out. "What?" Alison asks looking back to Spencer. "Emily. We haven't seen her yet." Hanna says. "I think you mean A." Spencer retorts. Hanna glares at Spencer. "I am still yet to be convinced of that." Hanna bites back. Alison drops her head. She hadn't seen or heard from Emily since she sent the text. None of the girls had and they all knew that it would be awkward to see her again today at school. The girls all head into the school and walk into Mr Fitz's English class. Alison notices that Emily isn't in her seat which is normal behind hers. She looks to Ezra. "Where's Emily?" She asks him. He shrugs his shoulders. "Her mother called, said something about being sick." Ezra replies as he stands up to start the class. Alison moves to her seat, a feeling of disappointment surges in the back of her mind. She remembers back to the heartbreak she felt when she sent the break up text to Emily. Telling her that she didn't love her anymore when she loved her more than anything else in her life was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The space behind Alison felt empty and cold as Ezra spoke for his class. "_All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."_ Ezra reads out. The girl's heads all shoot up and Ezra looks shocked. They were studying The Scarlet Letter in English. "Uh Mr Fitz, That was Art of War, we aren't studying that." Spencer says breaking the silence. Ezra snaps out of his shock and shuffles through his notes and grabs the correct paperwork before continuing.

'_Hi, this is Emily. Leave a message and I'll get back to you.' _The phone beeped. "Hey Em, it's Hanna. Ezra said that you were sick and I just wanted to see if you were okay. Call me please." Hanna hangs up the phone depressed that Emily didn't pick up. "Hanna!" Aria called out as she entered the bathroom. Alison and Spencer towed behind Aria. "What were you doing?" Spencer asks, noticing Hanna had her phone in her hand. "I was just calling Caleb." Hanna said holding her phone up. Spencer scoffs. "That's funny cause we were just talking to Caleb." Spencer smiles. "Alright! I was calling Emily. You may all sit here and believe she is A but I don't! Emily was the kindest and most selfless of all of us. Ali, you gave your heart to her and Aria, Spencer, she saved our lives! You can't tell me that there is a part of you that is saying this is crazy! I'm seeing her after school is finished and you guys can come with me or not but you are not stopping me!" Hanna points to Spencer. Hanna goes to leave when Spencer stops her. "Hanna! Emily is not our friend right now. She is dangerous and has no problem playing with our lives. We are chess pieces on her game board right now. You saw that message in Ezra's class! Emily wasn't there!" Spencer replies. Hanna yanks her arm out of Spencer's grip. "Emily is still my best friend. I still believe in her!" Hanna yells in Spencer's face before leaving. Alison and Aria look at Spencer in shock.

Emily wakes up to knocking at the front door downstairs. She doesn't move, she listens as her mother answers the door. Her father had already left for the airport so it was just her and her mother again. "Hi Hanna!" Pam answers the door. Emily rolls over and pretends to be asleep. She continues to listen. "Hi Mrs Fields, I was hoping to see Emily." Hanna says. "I'm sorry but I think she is asleep. You can go and check, I was just making some tea. Would you like some?" Pam asks. Hanna nods as she walks inside and heads up to Emily's room. "Emily?" Hanna says as she enters her room. She notices Emily asleep on the bed and smirks a little. She makes her way over and sits down next to her best friend. She feels Emily's forehead and it's warm. "Oh Emily." Hanna whispers as she gets up and leaves.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you okay Emily? I have a doctor coming." Pam says as she holds Emily's hand. Emily nods as she remains lying down. Her stomach grumbles in hunger. She hadn't eaten in two days. She couldn't. "Hanna dropped by earlier. She got worried when you didn't turn up to school." Pam told her daughter. Emily smiles slightly. She feels tired and starts to doze off. Her mother gets up to the sound of knocking on the door. Moments later, the doctor enters. Emily has gone to sleep by this point. Pam stands at the door as the doctor checks on Emily. They pull out a needle and inject it into Emily's neck. "What is that?" Pam asks. The doctor gets up and walks over to Pam. Emily awakens to the sight of someone dressed in black knocking out her mother before leaving. Emily jumps out of her bed. "Mom." She runs over and checks on her unconscious mother. Pam wakes up. "Emily. What happened?" Pam asks. Emily hugs her mother. "I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay." Emily says as she helps her mom stand up.

The next day:

"Okay bye mom, stay safe." Emily says as she gets into her car and drives to school. As she arrives at the school, she starts to feel nervous. She knows that she will see the girls today but she decides to just follow her usual routine and avoid the girls, especially Alison as much as possible. Emily walks into the school and heads to her locker. She grabs the books she needs for classes and heads to her first class which is Biology. _Thank god no one else will be there. _Emily says to herself.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Emily is back today." Aria says to Spencer, Alison and Hanna. Alison's head drops as she immediately feels a pang of depression in her chest. "Sorry Ali." Aria says sitting next to her. "It's okay. I guess I will have to get used to seeing her around." Alison says as she looks up and her breath catches as she sees Emily walk out of the hallway to the courtyard. All the girls follow Alison's gaze and find Emily also. Alison notices that Emily is quite pale and sees a small amount of sweat gathering on her brow. "She looks terrible." Aria says. Alison identifying that Aria has also noticed Emily's state. Spencer turns away and Hanna glares at Spencer, obviously not having resolved their issues. Emily sits on the other side of the courtyard on her own, her back facing the girls. Alison notices Emily shaking and coughing. "She's not good guys. Should we take her home." Hanna says to the girls. Spencer scoffs as she gets up and leaves. "This could be a trap Hanna." Aria states as she follows Spencer. "Ali?" Hanna asks. Alison takes one last look at Emily then gets up and follows Aria and Spencer. Hanna watches as Emily gets up, the bell rings and Hanna heads to her locker.

Emily is at her locker across the hall from Alison's where all the girls are gathered. The girls can hear Emily coughing and practically dry heaving. Hanna sees the Emily is pale white, she is shaking and sweating. "Guys come on!" Hanna turns back to the girls. Alison looks at Emily with distress. _Did I cause this?_ Alison thinks to herself. Spencer, Aria and Hanna are leaving for class. Alison follows. Just as Alison is about to round the corner, she takes another chance to glance at Emily only Emily is collapsed on the floor. "Em!" Alison stops and runs back to Emily. The girls hear Alison and follow her, Spencer stands with the crowd and just watches as Alison and Aria try to wake Emily up, Hanna is on the phone dialling 911. Aria's, Spencer's and Alison's phone all go off. They stop and look at the text. '_Thanks for clearing the way for me. You are just making it too easy. – A.' _Spencer's breath catches as she looks at Emily. "She's not breathing." Alison and Aria cry out. Spencer turns and runs away from the scene and to the bathroom.

Emily wakes up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Emily croaks but realises that no one is in the room. A doctor walks in moments later. "Ah Miss Fields. We have some good news and some bad news." The doctor says to her. "Okay what's the bad news?" Emily asks sitting up in her bed. "You have been poisoned, you have traces of Sodium Fluoroacetate in your system. It is a rodenticide that causes extreme nausea, headaches, fatigue and possibly hallucinations. Good news is that it wasn't a lethal dose so it should leave your system in a couple of days. You are free to go home tomorrow morning, we would just like to monitor you overnight in case anything happens." The doctor smiles. Emily nods as the doctor leaves. She looks at her phone and sees a message. She opens it. '_Just a spoon full of this and I can end the pain. – A.' _Attached to the text is a picture of Pesticide. _A poisoned me._ Emily thinks to herself as she remembers the black figure leaving her room and hurting her mother. "Dammit." She says to herself as she puts her phone back down and put her head back into the pillows. She brings her hands to her face as she still feels the nausea and fatigue. She is extremely tired so she lets the fatigue take over and falls back to sleep.

Emily wakes up to the touch of someone's hand on hers. She knew immediately who it was just by the touch. Emily opens her eyes. "Ali." Emily whispers as she sees her beautiful girlfriend sitting next to her. The hospital lights making her look like an angel. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Alison asks as she rubs her thumb across the back of Emily's hand. "Better now that you are here." Emily smiles. Alison lets out a small chuckle. "Listen Em, I'm so sorry for what happened. We went to Mona's and we found some photos of you in a black hoodie. Spencer immediately convinced us that you were A. Hanna never gave up faith though and I tried not to." Alison began to cry. "You broke my heart with that text." Emily says, cutting off Alison. "You practically tore my heart out of my chest and buried it." Emily continues. "Emily, I never meant any of it. I swear to you. We didn't know what to think! Clicking send on that text was the hardest thing I ever did in my life. I tore my own heart out and buried next to your when I did it." Alison explains. "I love you so much and seeing you collapse earlier scared the hell out of me because… I thought it was my fault." She confesses. Alison brings her lips down to the back of Emily's hand. "I never want to lose you." Emily says as she puts her hand on the side of Alison's face. Her thumb caressing Alison's cheek. Emily slowly pulls Alison down to her. Their lips meet and they feel like nothing else in the world mattered. Alison pulls away first. "So does that mean that I can still marry you?" Alison asks. "Next month. I'm not waiting anymore." Emily blurts out. "What?" Alison says confused. "I'm not going to go down without being your wife first." Emily says as she kisses Alison on the cheek. "Next month?" Emily asks. Alison smiles "Next month."


	36. Chapter 36

"Emily." Spencer knocks on the door of Emily's hospital room. Emily looks up and notices Spencer standing there. "Come to accuse me of being A." Emily bites as she goes back to reading her magazine. "Emily, I'm sorry. It's just the photo and the sketchiness. It made it all look bad and I just, I need to find this person." Spencer confesses. Emily glares at Spencer. "Yeah, and you are so willing to find this person that you are willing to push away and accuse anyone, even your best friends. I have been poisoned by A!" Emily yells. She pulls the shoulder of her shirt down and reveals her scar. "A gave me this! Yet you seem to think that I did it to myself! You just don't care who you throw under the bus just to get your answers and that's the classic Hastings way." Emily continues, her anger flaring in her eyes. Spencer begins to tear up. Emily yells again. "Ali and Hanna told me you ran off when I collapsed, you were willing to let me die so you could prove you were right." Emily grits through her teeth. "No, Emily, that's not what hap-." Spencer answers but Emily cuts her off. "Save it! Just get out!" Emily points to the door. Spencer looks to Emily in shock. "Emily please just let me explain." Spencer begs Emily, remaining in the room. "Get. Out." Emily says harshly. Spencer doesn't recognise Emily's voice through the anger. Spencer listens this time as she leaves the room. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Spencer says just loud enough for Emily to hear. Emily turns and Spencer is gone. She stares at the door for a while, the anger dissipating from her system. Guilt feels the holes.

Spencer heads back out to the waiting room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Aria and Hanna notice her. Spencer looks to the girls and then to Alison who appears after visiting the cafeteria. All the girls turn their heads and look away, piercing Spencer in the heart. She knew then that what Emily said was right. She wasn't afraid to throw anyone under the bus just to prove she is right. The thought of her turning on her best friend and accusing her of being someone she isn't made her cry more. She leaves the hospital without a word to anyone.

Emily wakes up from her sleep hours later. "Hey you!" Emily jumps and her heads shoots in the direction of the voice. She goes into shock as she sees the person which the voice belongs to. "Sarah." Emily manages to say as she sees her blonde best friend sitting at the end of her bed. Her eyes shone a shade of blue-grey under the fluorescents. "What no hug?" Sarah jokes. Emily sits up and hugs Sarah. The hug feels warming and… real. She pulls away. "This isn't real, this is a hallucination. You're dead. You died in the fire." Emily mumbles as she lies back down. "Yeah, this is a dream. I'm actually hear because I am telling you that you need to forgive Spencer." Sarah says compassionately. "What?" Emily asks confused. "Forgive Spencer. You guys are all letting A get the better of you. Every fight, every argument, every word you say is just what A wants you to do. You are puppets to A and you need to stay tight together and cut the strings. Don't give in to that bitches crap anymore." Sarah admits as she grabs Emily's hand. Emily's nerves spark at Sarah's touch. "I just wanted to tell you that I told you too." Sarah laughs. "What are you talking about?" Emily asks. "You and Alison. It was always going to be Team Emison. You guys were endgame." Sarah laughs again. "I'll be there by the way. At the wedding. Promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I even have an idea of where to have it." Sarah says as she places a photo of the kissing rock under Emily's phone. Emily looks back to Sarah and notices she is leaving. "Wait! Don't go. I miss you." Emily yells after Sarah. She turns back to Emily. "Hun, I've got to jet but I will see you soon. Whenever you need, just think of me." Sarah says as she leaves, leaving Emily speechless.

"Emily." Alison says. Emily jumps awake and looks over to Alison. "Bad dream babe?" Alison asks as she grabs Emily's hand. Emily feels Alison's touch and remembers back to Sarah visiting. Was it real or a dream? "No, just a dream." Emily answers Alison. She looks to the window and notices the window is slightly open. "Did you open the window up this morning?" Emily asks Alison. She shakes her head. "No, it was open when I came in. The doctors are just filling in your discharge paperwork. After that, we can go home and start planning a wedding." Alison smiles. Emily returns the smile as she leans up and kisses Alison. She can't help but think about the dream she had. Her mind darts back to Sarah's visit and remembering what she said.

"Spencer!" Her father yells from downstairs. Spencer groans as she wakes up. Her temples throb as she feels her hangover set in. She shades her eyes from the sun beaming through the windows as she heads down the stairs to see what her dad was calling her about. "What? What's wrong Dad?" Spencer asks as she realises what the yelling was about. The living room was trashed. "What the hell happened?" Spencer asks. Melissa is sitting on one of the couches. Her mother still weak and bruised sitting opposite her sister. "Spencer, we were going to ask you the same thing. You went off the handle last night." Peter says. "What? I got home and went to bed." Spencer corrects. Melissa stands up. "Spencer, I saw you stumble through the door drunk last night. You were going off about betraying Emily and the girls then you just lost it and took it out on the furniture." Melissa confesses. Spencer looks between her mother, father and sister. Her father is pouring a glass of scotch. "A little early to be drinking dad?" Spencer asks Peter. "I guess now you know where I get it from." Spencer says sarcastically. "That's enough Spencer!" Peter yells. "No! I just lost everything I cared about, my friend all hate me, my mother just got out of a coma and my boyfriend, I don't even know where he is." Spencer blurts out. "I just needed to forget for one night. I'm sorry, I'll clean up the mess." She cries out as she starts cleaning up. Her family leave her to do as she wants.

"You ready Em?" Alison calls from the doorway. She catches Emily without a top on. "Mmm, you look amazing." Alison teases. Emily throws one of the pillows at Alison and she ducks back into the hallway as Emily puts her shirt on. She reaches to grab her phone when she sees something sitting under it. She pulls out a small photo of the kissing rock. "Oh my god." Emily says to herself. _"I'll be there by the way. At the wedding. Promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I even have an idea of where to have it._" She remembers the dream. _Sarah. _Emily thinks to herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Spencer hears knocking at the door and walks to the front end of the house. She opens the door and immediately drops her head when she is greeted by Emily. Emily shows a face of regret as she speaks. "May I come in?" Emily asks quietly. Spencer steps aside and allows Emily to enter the house. Emily and Spencer sit down on the couches together. The silence began to get the more awkward the longer it stood. "Spencer, I wanted to apologise for what I said at the hospital." Emily sighs. Spencer drops her head and allows her emotion to take over. She begins to cry. "Why are you apologising? You were right. Every word you said to me, I deserved, you were right. I should be the one saying sorry. A poisoned you and I was so set on proving you were A that I was willing to let you die to prove it. The girls didn't believe me; they trusted you and I didn't. I should have trusted you Em and I'm so sorry." Spencer cries in hysteria. Emily moves over next to Spencer and wraps her arms around her. Emily allows a tear to roll down her cheek as she sees her best friend break down, she can see how sincere her friend is about her regret. "Spencer, I forgive you." Emily states. She thinks back to her dream with Sarah. '_Forgive Spencer. You guys are all letting A get the better of you. Every fight, every argument, every word you say is just what A wants you to do. You are puppets to A and you need to stay tight together and cut the strings. Don't give in to that bitches crap anymore' _"We are letting A get the better of us. A is planning all of our fights, our arguments. It is all a game to them, a show and we are the puppets. We need to stick together." Emily grips Spencer's shaking hand. "All of us." Emily's grip tightens. Spencer leans forward and cries into Emily's shoulder. Emily comforts her as Spencer lets it out.

Alison pulls out her phone and notices the text from Emily. '_Will be there soon. With Spencer._' Alison reads. She rolls over in her bed and closes her eyes. "What is this? I come to say hi and you fall asleep on me." Alison sits up and finds Sarah standing in her doorway. "Sarah? No this isn't possible. I… We watched you get buried. This is a dream, it has to be." Alison sits in her bed, she wipes her eyes. "You're right, this is your conscious thinking about me in your sleep. I see you still get nightmares from that night. Relax, it's not your fault hun. I chose to go back in. I made the choice to put you over myself, none of that is your fault." Sarah says as she sits down on the bed next to Alison. She reaches out and glides her rough hands over Alison's damp cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Sarah asks. "I'm just so happy to see you." Alison reaches out and hugs Sarah. Sarah returns the hug. The pull away and stare into each other's eyes, Alison sapphire blue eyes gazing deep into Sarah's jade green. "You're still as beautiful as you were when I saved you that day." Sarah whispers. She leans forward and gently puts her lips to Alison's. The kiss feels electrifying yet vulnerable. Alison is drawn in by Sarah's scent, leaning back but pulling Sarah on top of her. Sarah pulls away, gripping at the ring on Alison's finger. "I love you, I loved you from the first day I saw you and I was so jealous of Emily for having you but you and I both know that this isn't right." Sarah says as she gets up and leaves. "Can you for once in your life not be selfless?" Alison calls out causing Sarah to stop. She turns around and looks back to Alison. A shade of pink clothes her face as the sun starts to set. Sarah paces back in the direction of Alison and she crashes her lips on Alison's. She leans Alison down on the bed and lies on top of her. Alison responds to the kiss, allowing her lips to part slightly, letting Sarah's tongue invade. Alison feels fireworks in her stomach from the affection she has for Sarah. Her nerves jolt of electricity as Sarah reaches under Alison's shirt and touches her hip. Alison's back arches in pleasure as Sarah kisses Alison's neck. Sarah pulls away leaving Alison speechless and confused. "Why did you stop?" Alison huffs. Sarah immediately has a face filled with regret. "I can't Alison, I'm sorry. You belong to someone else." Sarah admits. "Sarah, I love you too." Alison confesses with a smile. Sarah's head drops into her hands. "I know but you love Emily more. You always will. Your love and affection with Emily is the truest form I have ever seen and I can't get in the way of that." Sarah says as she moves to the end of the bed. "I came here because I needed to tell you. Something is coming Ali. I figured I should warn you." Sarah explains. "What are you talking about?" Alison replies confused. "A is planning ahead and you are all in danger. Be careful." Sarah says as she gets up and heads for the door again. Sarah notices a picture sitting in Alison's bookcase. The picture is of her, Alison and Emily sitting down on Sarah's bike. Sarah smiles. Emily's arm still in a sling from her kidnapping. She picks it up. "I remember this, a week and a half after Emily's snatching. I was teaching you guys how to ride my bike." Sarah lets out a small laugh. Alison lets a tear roll down her cheek after hearing Sarah's laugh. "I miss you. We all do." Alison whimpers. Sarah places the photo on the desk and turns for the door. "Don't worry, I'm closer then you think. All you have to do is think about me." Sarah smiles as she leaves.

"Alison." Her father calls from downstairs waking her up. She looks out the window and it's dark outside, the moon in a half crescent shines through the gaps in the tree sitting outside Alison's window. She checks her phone and notices a text from Emily. '_Hey babe, we are all meeting at Spencer's. Get here when you can.' _Alison puts on some clothes and fixes up her hair, she sits at her desk to apply a small amount of makeup to ignore the fact she just woke up when she sees the photo of Sarah, her and Emily sitting on the desk. She remembers back to the dream where Sarah moved it. "Sarah, you're alive." Alison says to herself as she picks up the photograph and places it back in its spot on the bookcase. She then leaves to meet with the other girls. Her mind reeling about her best friend being possibly alive.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey Ali." The girls all say as Alison walks into Spencer's house. Emily walks over to Alison and kisses her. Alison doesn't kiss her back and Emily notices. Alison's mind is stuck back to her dream with Sarah or whatever she thought it was. Emily pulls Alison aside into the kitchen, away from the girls. "Hey babe. Are you okay?" Emily asks Alison. Alison drops her head in silence. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Alison replies. Emily drops her head too. "I know when you're lying Alison." Emily confesses. She cups Alison's face and lifts her face up to meet hers. "What are you hiding from me?" She asks. Alison rubs her face up against Emily's hand. "I just had a weird dream." Alison explains. "About what? I mean obviously it's on your mind." Emily questions. There is a silence for a minute before Alison speaks. "I had a dream about Sarah, only it didn't feel like a dream. I don't know I just have this urge that she is still alive." Alison admits. Emily pulls her hand back in shock. "Really? What happened in the dream? Between you and Sarah." Emily continues. Alison shrugs her shoulders. "We were talking more than anything, she said something about being at the wedding but we…" Alison couldn't say the words. If it were true that Sarah was alive than she would have cheated on Emily again. "You what?" Emily asks confused. Alison drops her head again. "We kissed. Like really kissed." Alison whispers just loud enough for Emily to hear. The embarrassment in her words are noticeable but Emily's jealousy over powered her reasoning. "Oh, okay well I guess that means that you still have feelings for her." Emily's anger and jealously rise in the words. Alison cowers back a little. "Em, I don't know how to explain it but I have this love and affection for Sarah but I will always be in love with you, you are and always will be the one for me. I'm marrying you remember." Alison tries to explain her actions but Emily turns and walks for the door interrupting Hanna's, Aria's and Spencer's conversation. Emily walks out the door and heads to her car, raindrops start to paint the drive way. The only light that emerges comes from the moon and the artificial light of the floodlights attached to the house. "Em!" Alison calls out as she runs after Emily. Spencer, Aria and Hanna follow Alison out the door and stand on the porch to watch the scene unfold between them. The rain starts to get heavier as Alison reaches Emily and pulls her arm, spinning her around to face Alison again. "Em, the kiss meant nothing and besides Sarah is dead, it was just a dream. Please! I'm sorry." Alison pleads with Emily to return back into the house. Emily looks at Alison, her eyes flashing shades of jealously, anger and hate. "I had a dream to and it was similar to yours, I saw her too and it felt real. Sarah could be alive! It wouldn't be a first time someone broke me by pretending to die. Last I checked there is still a tombstone with your name on it in Rosewood Cemetery!" Emily turns away again and leaves Alison standing in the rain. Her hair clinging to her face as she listens to Emily's door slam shut and the car ignition start. Within seconds, Emily was gone.

"Hey. So I know about the kiss and I don't know what I'm doing here but I guess I just needed to see you." Emily speaks as she kneels down in front of Sarah's tombstone. She runs her fingers over the name carved into the stone SARAH MOONEY. "I need to know. Are you really alive or are you just haunting us in our dreams? You tell me to forgive Spencer when she accused me of being A, you kiss my girlfriend and now I guess you expect me to forgive her and you." Emily continues. "You know if you are alive, the first thing I am going to do is punch you for kissing her but I know you love her too." Emily explains. "So what valuable advice do you have for me now? Go forgive her. Tell her how much I love her and I do love her with 100% of my heart but her love is split between you and me and I'm scared that I'm not going to come out on top compared to you. You are beautiful, brave, loyal and protective. All amazing qualities but why did you fall in love with my girlfriend?" Emily asks the questions swimming through her mind. Emily waits for the answers but they don't come. She sits at the grave for hours, talking with her former best friend. Emily's fingers touch the tombstone again, this time along the quote that is carved beneath the name. 'TIS A FEARFUL THING, TO LOVE WHAT DEATH CAN TOUCH.' Emily remembers back to Sarah's burial and the speech she made. _"Uh hello, well Sarah was a friend, a really good friend and a hero to many of you who are here today. I know a lot of you are hurting from the tragedy that happened and it hurts thinking that someone died in this event. It hurts more for my friends and I that it was our friend. Sarah was kind and selfless but most importantly, she was brave and she stood up when others couldn't and did what no one else could. Sarah may not be here with us physically but in our hearts and our minds and our memories, she will always be here. I know because I can feel her right now. I can feel her arms around me, hugging me, telling me that it's all going to be okay and just hearing that makes everything okay. We love you Sarah, rest peacefully." _Emily sighs as she gets up and rubs the grass off of her pants. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She opens her phone and reads the text. '_May want to start digging a grave next to hers. – A." _Emily's head spins around as she looks for someone who is watching her. There is no one to be seen. Emily carefully walks back to her car and drives home.

"So you are saying that Sarah might be alive?" Spencer asks Alison. "I don't know but it just felt so real. It could have been a dream and Sarah is really dead but I don't know." Alison replies. "So wait, Sarah as in the Sarah that ran into a burning building and was skewed. The one's whose body the firefighters found." Hanna says. "She wasn't skewed, a beam fell on her and what if it wasn't her body. I had you guys convinced I was dead for a year and nine months." Alison explains. "Either way, Emily will never forgive me." Alison continues as she drops her head. "How strong are your feelings for Sarah?" Aria asks Alison. "Strong but Emily is the one and I know that. Emily and I are in love and its epic and Sarah one told me that we a like the yin and yang, we connect perfectly but Sarah and I… we just blend and its different." Alison attempts to explain her emotions. "I feel drawn to her, as much as Emily has made me a better person, Sarah has made me a stronger person." Alison says. All the girls jump as they hear knocking at the front door.


	39. Chapter 39

"How strong are your feelings for Sarah?" Aria asks Alison. "Strong but Emily is the one and I know that. Emily and I are in love and its epic and Sarah one told me that we a like the yin and yang, we connect perfectly but Sarah and I… we just blend and its different." Alison attempts to explain her emotions. "I feel drawn to her, as much as Emily has made me a better person, Sarah has made me a stronger person." Alison says. All the girls jump as they hear knocking at the front door. Spencer gets up to answer the door. "Hello?" Spencer asks as she opens the door. The porch was empty except for a letter on the doorstep. Spencer returns to the girls with the letter. "It's for you Ali." Spencer hands the letter to Alison. She looks at the letter with mystery as she opens it. She reads the small piece of paper that lurks within the closed secret. _'STOP LOOKING.' _"What does it say Ali?" Aria asks. Alison looks up to the girls. Her eyes watery and red. "It just says stop looking." She shows the note to the girls. "I think it's from Sarah." Alison admits as she allows a tear to fall from her eye. "What if it's from A? What if we are getting close? Maybe A wants you to believe that Sarah is alive Ali." Hanna says to Alison as she looks to Spencer, "Don't look at me. Last time I accused someone of being A, I nearly killed my best friend." Spencer replies, throwing her hands up in defence. "I'm not focused on finding out who A is. I just want Emily back." Alison cries. Hanna's eyes widen. "I've got an idea!" She illuminates the others.

"Everything I ask you seems to revert back to one question. Why Alison? Why did you fall in love with Alison?" Emily asks Sarah's headstone. Emily takes another sip of the bottle of gin in her hand. She realises that she has gone through three quarters of the bottle. Emily goes to stand up but loses her balance, falling in front of the grave again laughing. "I remember when you got drunk to push away all your pain. You lost your parents, you were tortured and yet you still managed to fight on and stay strong." Emily mumbles, lifting her bottle up to toast Sarah. "You did pass on something before you died, you're ability to drink your problems away." Emily laughed rudely. She rested her head on the grass and closed her eyes.

"Jesus Em!" Emily opens her eyes and sees Sarah sitting on top of her headstone with hazy vision. It is night time, probably early morning. "There's one thing that I am better then you at and that is holding my liquor." Sarah says as she throws Emily's empty gin bottle away. "Look at you hun, you're a mess! That's no way for a bride to look before her wedding." Sarah jokes. She reaches to help Emily stand. Emily refuses and rips her hand out of Sarah's grasp. "I'm not getting married because of you! You kissed my girlfriend." Emily slurs. Sarah kneels down next to Emily. "You asked before why I fell in love with Alison. You were really just trying to work out why YOU are in love with Alison. I fell in love with Ali because I lost something, a part of my soul perhaps, my fight, my strength. After my torture, I felt like Sampson, like my hair had been cut off and I lost my strength too. I lost all my ability to hope and dream and well… live. When I met you guys and especially Alison, I slowly started to find that lost part of me, the soul, the fight, the strength, the will to survive, the hope and I didn't want to lose that and when I died. I felt whole again, like I was the old me and I welcomed that part of me back." Sarah admits to Emily. "The reason you love Alison is because of what I'm about to say. I've told you how epic and true your love is for one another but when Alison and I were in that fire. She wasn't going to make it, she gave up and nothing I said was helping her until I said to her to think of you. She fought on after that and made it out. YOU are her strength Emily. YOU are everything to her. Not me. I'm someone that yes she has feelings for but her feelings for me are nothing compared to her feelings for you. She loves you unconditionally and irrevocably. So I say to you, go. Forgive the girl you love and marry her for god sakes and stop letting A win! I'll always be watching over you guys." Sarah smiles. "Like our guardian angel." Emily looks to Sarah and smiles. Sarah stands up and reaches down to Emily. She takes Sarah's hand in hers and is helped up. Emily smiles as she looks into Sarah's eyes. Sarah turns to walk away when Emily stops her. Sarah looks back and Emily as Emily's fist connects with Sarah's jaw. "What the hell?" Sarah yells as she jumps back. Her hand against her jaw. "I told you if I saw you again, I'd punch you. That's for kissing the love of my life." Emily grins. "That's the Emily Fields I remember now go and get your girl." Sarah laughs as she turns and walks away.

Emily wakes up and it's morning. The slight breeze blows the leaves out of her hair. It s a warm day but the breeze makes it almost perfect. Her head pounds as she sits up and realises she is still in the cemetery. She shields her eyes from the sun as she slowly stands up. She turns back to Sarah's grave. "Thankyou." Emily murmurs as she turns and makes her way back to her car.

Emily arrives at Spencer's house and enters. "Hey Em!" Spencer says as she hugs her friend. "Hey Spence. Is Ali here?" Emily asks. Spencer grins from ear to ear. Emily notices then that Spencer is dressed up nicely. A blue wavy dress that clings to her sporty abdomen. "What are you smiling at?" Emily chuckles. "Come with me." Spencer says as she leads Emily to her car. Spencer takes Emily to her house and tell her to wear her nicest piece of clothing in her closet. Emily returns to Spencer's car and Spencer's jaw drops. "Wow!" Spencer comments as she looks at Emily's purple knee high dress that shows her swimmer's curves. Spencer starts the car and starts driving.

"Spencer, why are we at the kissing rock?" Emily asks as they pull up. Spencer hands Emily a blindfold. "Put it on." She demands. "Really?" Emily replies disappointedly. Spencer helps Emily out of the car and walks her toward the kissing rock. "Okay. Take off the blindfold." Spencer says. Emily obliges and rips the cover off her eyes. She is met with her friends and family and Pastor Ted. The area around the kissing rock has been done up with cheery blossoms and lights. "W-What is this?" Emily says in complete shock. She looks and sees logs set up as chairs and sticks used to make an aisle. Alison steps out from behind the crowd. She was wearing a beautiful mid shin height pale yellow dress that flowed down the length of her body. Her hair left the way Emily loved it, down with her beach style curls "I called a few favours and we did this last night. I wanted to show you that it is you and it will be you forever and always. Emily, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Alison asks aloud. "Yes, yes I will." Emily starts to cry.


	40. Chapter 40

"W-What is this?" Emily says in complete shock. She looks and sees logs set up as chairs and sticks used to make an aisle. Alison steps out from behind the crowd. She was wearing a beautiful mid shin height pale yellow dress that flowed down the length of her body. Her hair left the way Emily loved it, down with her beach style curls. "I called a few favours and we did this last night. I wanted to show you that it is you and it will be you forever and always. Emily, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Alison asks aloud. "Yes, yes I will." Emily starts to cry. She looks over Alison's shoulder and sees her mother. "Mom?" Emily runs up and hugs Pam. "Hi honey." Pam says into Emily's shoulder. "You're okay with this?" Emily asks, pulling out of the hug. Pam glances over Emily's shoulder to Alison whom is grinning from ear to ear. She looks back to her daughter. "I'm not particularly happy with this happening at such a young age but Alison came over and explained a lot and she told me how much she loved you and then I knew that this was going to be okay." Pam admits to her daughter. "Am I allowed to give you away?" A voice behind Emily speaks. Emily's face immediately changes to happiness. She turns around. "Dad!" Emily sobs happily into her father's chest. Her father interlocks his arm with Emily's and turns her around. Ted stands at the end of the aisle with Alison and the crowd of people, friends, family, schoolmates all sit down. "Here sweetie." Wayne hands his daughter a small box. Emily opens it and sees the small diamond ring that she bought for Alison's and her engagement. Emily smiles as Wayne walks her down the aisle.

"Now for your vowels." Ted looks to the crowd. Emily and Alison turn and face each other. Alison tears away her glance from Emily for just a moment to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna in the front row. Happiness painting their faces. "Emily, you first." Ted says to Emily. "I-I didn't have anything prepared so this is off the top of my head." The crowd laughs. Emily's deep brown eyes meet Alison's sapphire blue. "Alison, you are my forever and my always. I promise to love you through the thick and the thin, the times of depression and the times of happiness and the stressful times. You are my one and only, my true love, my first love and I will never forget the first time we met or the first time we looked into each other's eyes or when we first kissed." Emily confesses. She takes the ring out of the box and places it gently on Alison's finger. "With this ring comes a promise, I promise to always be your shelter, your home, your best friend, your love, your eternity, your forever and always. I love you." Emily starts to tear up. Alison allows a tear to roll down her cheek. Ted turns to Alison. "Alison." He says politely. "Emily, you and I have suffered through so much and out of all the drama there is one thing I am sure about and that it that I am one hundred percent in love with you. You are my hero, my saviour, my guardian, my strength, my fortitude. You cheer me up when I am sad. You were there for me when nobody believed me. You were the fighter that you are even after everyone else surrendered. You fought for me, even when I pushed you away and rejected you. You looked through all of my walls and barriers, you broke them and knew who I really was. You always saw the best version of me. I hurt you so many times and I can't promise that I won't again because sadly, we are human but I can promise this. Emily Catherine Fields, I promise that I will continue to love you to the end of this life and the numerous lifetimes after that. I promise that if we part then I will always find you again. I promise to be more honest and trusting with you. I promise to support you and strengthen you when you need to break down and cry. I promise to be your forever and always till the day we die." Alison pulls a diamond ring out of a small box and places it on Emily's finger. "Emily, you are my gravity, you hold me here. I need to be around you or I would die. You are the breath that fills my lungs and the beauty that my eyes see. You are my everything." Alison finishes. Spencer, Aria and Hanna are all bursting into tears. Pam hugging Hanna is also crying. Emily smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek. "If anyone has any reason that these two women should not wed then please speak now." Ted calls out to the crowd. Alison closes her eyes and drops her head thinking that Sarah was going to jump out and say to stop the wedding. No one said anything. "With that, I now pronounce you two girls a wedded couple. You may now kiss." Ted smiles. Emily goes to kiss Alison but Alison had beaten her to the punch and smashed her lips on Emily's. The crowd cheered as the two newlyweds kissed. They pulled away from each other. Emily leans down and places her forehead on Alison's. They pull apart and walk down to the other girls and hug each of them. Emily walks over to her parents. "I know I'm not the daughter you exactly wanted but-." Emily speaks but is cut off by her mother. "Emily, we had a few surprises along the way but we couldn't be more proud of who you have become. You are kind, caring, protective and loyal. That is the Emily we raised." Pam cries. "Alison is lucky to have you now. Always remember that marriage is a commitment, you have just made it and now you need to live by it." Wayne orders. "I will dad. Thank you." Emily cries as she hugs both of her parents.

"Alison, I'm so proud of you." Kenneth says as he swings his daughter around in a hug. "Thank you Dad." Alison yells happily. Kenneth puts Alison down and embraces her. "I wish that your mother and brother could be here for this. They would both be just as proud as I am. Your mother always knew that your feelings for Emily weren't just friendly and she was hoping that you and Emily would end up together. She knew how much you loved each other." Kenneth tears up as he leans down and kisses Alison's head. "Thank you Dad." Alison whispers into her father's chest. Alison leaves her father and walks through the crowd of people. Congratulations are said and hugs are received but Alison feels this small pit of disappointment when she doesn't see Sarah anywhere. _Maybe she is truly gone. _Alison thinks to herself. She stands alone in a quiet part of the forest. "She is here you know." A pair of arms wrap around Alison's waist. Lips that she recognises touch her cheek, it was her wife. "Her spirit is here. Her ghost is here. I feel it around me." Emily says as she kisses the back of Alison's head, slightly swaying her from side to side. "Thankyou Sarah, if you hadn't made the sacrifice you made then today wouldn't have been possible." Alison whispers after a short silence. She finally accepts that her best friend is truly dead and turns to Emily. "Come on, let's go celebrate. Everyone is heading to The Brew." Emily says as she leans down and gently kisses her new wife.

"Hanna, you would like to say a few words?" Pam says as she holds the microphone in Hanna's direction. Everyone was at the Brew celebrating. Emily and Alison try to stop Hanna as she stumbles up to the stage. It was obvious that she had been drinking. "Hi Everyone!" She grins. The crowd starts cheering. "Okay so we are here because Emily and Alison finally tied the knot. Now most of you will remember that Alison was presumed dead about 2 years ago and all of us gave up on her." Hanna slurs. Alison looks at Emily as Hanna points straight to Emily. "But not Emily. Emily never gave up on Ali and I thought that was admiring. I am so glad that they ended up here today because although Ali was a total bitch in the past, she deserved something that would break down her walls and melt her down to humanity. That is Emily. Our friend, Sarah used to call Emily and Alison's relationship 'Emison'. She would always say to us that 'Emison will live on forever." Hanna thrust her hand in the air at an attempt to be dramatic. The crowd including Emily and Alison laugh. "Honestly though you two are and always have been forever. You are perfect for each other and the girls and I are so happy for you." Hanna smiles. Alison and Emily both blow Hanna a kiss as she sits back down. Emily looks around when a black blur passes the corner of her eye. Her head turns rapidly in the direction as she watches a person in a black hoodie walk out the back door. Emily leans over to Alison. "I'll be right back." She kisses Alison on the cheek as she stands up and follows the black hoodie. Emily leaves the Brew via the back door and she looks around. "I saw you." Emily says angrily as she continues to look around the back alleyway. She realises that no one is out there and the hooded person ran off. She walks back inside and re-joins the party. "Where did you go?" Alison whispers into Emily's ear. "I think A was here." Emily whispers back. Alison's eyes widen as Emily feels Alison hand start shaking in fear. Hanna and Aria run over and grab both Emily and Alison and move them to the front of the room. "Okay guys, so from the Montgomery, Marin and Hastings families plus your parents." Aria hands Alison an envelope. Alison and Emily look over to all the families to their left near the counter. "Oh my GOD!" Alison yells as she pulls out two plane tickets. "It's a Hawaii Honeymoon Package and the plane leaves tonight." Alison says excitedly as she shows Emily. "Thankyou guys so much!" Emily says before turning to Alison. "We have to get home and pack!" Emily demands. They hear a whistle and turn their heads back to the families. Spencer stands behind two luggage bags. Wayne steps out. "Are you guys ready?" Wayne asks. They both nod, grinning.

"I hear Hawaii is having some amazing weather at the moment." Wayne calls out from the front of the car. He turns toward the airport. "Thankyou for coming today Dad and dropping us off." Emily smiles. She strokes Alison's hair as she sleeps on her shoulder. "I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for anything." Wayne looks in the rear view mirror as they cross the bridge of Rosewood River to see his daughter's genuine smile. Her face turns to fear in a second. "DAD LOOK OUT!" Emily yells waking Alison. Wayne turns back to the front and sees a truck heading straight for them. Wayne veers out of the way but loses control. The car drives straight toward the bridge barriers and hits them sending the car over the railing and into the water.

The car starts to sink. "Emily? Alison? Are you okay?" Wayne yells as the car starts to fill with water. "I'm okay but Emily hit her head. She looks really bad." Alison calls out as she tends to Emily. Wayne tries to open the doors but the pressure of the water holds them shut. "It's okay. We are going to get through this." Wayne says positively as he tries to undo his seatbelt. It is jammed. "Okay Alison, can you undo the seatbelts?" He asks. He hears two clicks of the seatbelts unlocking. "Okay, I'm going to kick the window out, so take a deep breath. When the car fills with water. I need you to swim out. Got it?" He says to Alison. She nods obviously scared for their lives. Wayne leans down and kicks the window a few times, a crack appears. He musters his strength and kicks the window until it shatters. Water rushes into the car. As the car fills with water, Alison grabs Emily and swims out of the car. Her lungs demand for air as she starts to feel faint. It is then when she hears someone dive into the water next to her and Emily. The person grabs Emily's hand, pushing Alison up to the surface. Alison sucks in the oxygen as she breaks the surface of the water. Alison climbs up the ladder back onto the bridge and collapses to the ground breathing heavily for air. The random saviour emerges from the water with Emily and climbs the ladder, carrying Emily on their shoulders. Emily jolts awake as the person places her down next to Alison. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Alison rolls over as they both recognise the voice. They both shield their eyes from the setting sun and see their saviour's face for the first time. They see her all too familiar jade green eyes and caramel brown hair dripping around her face. "Sarah?" They both say shocked. "I told you I wouldn't miss the wedding." Sarah smiles. Emily looks around the bridge, she sees all the damage that has been created but what or who she doesn't see is her father. "Oh my god! Dad!" Emily gets up and runs to the edge of the railing, looking down into the water. "Wait Sarah!" Emily hears Alison scream before watching Sarah run and dive back into the water. As a former swimmer Sarah's dive impressed her but she was too worried about her father to think about that. She begins to cry as Alison comes to comfort her.

"Guys look." Hanna says running up to Aria and Spencer. She shows them her phone. '_Didn't need to do any digging, they just fell to their watery grave. –A.' _Aria looks up to the rest of the girls. "Get in the car and head for the airport." Aria yells as they all head out the door to Spencer's car.

"DAD. SARAH." Emily screams down to the water. She turns away from the scene losing hope for her friend and father. "Em!" Alison yells, calling Emily back. Emily sprints back and looks into the water to see Sarah emerge with Wayne. "Sarah!" Alison calls as they head to meet Sarah on the river bank. "Come on Mr Fields!" Sarah yells as she gives him CPR. "Come! On!" Sarah cries out. "Sir! Your daughter needs you, don't you dare give up on her! Now Breathe!" Sarah yells as she pumps his chest. She puts her lips to his and breathes into his mouth. She puts her ear to his chest and realises he still isn't breathing. She continues to pump her hands on his chest. "Sarah." Emily and Alison arrive. "Dammit! Come on. For God's sake Mr Fields BREATHE!" Sarah screams. She puts an ear down to his chest again and sits back, she bursts into tears. "GOD DAMMIT!" She punches the ground repeatedly until her knuckles start to bleed. "Dad." Emily whimpers as she kneels down next to her lifeless father.

"There! Look!" Hanna yells as the girls pull up at the bridge. They undo their seatbelts and jump out of the car, sprinting to the edge of the bridge. "Look." Spencer points to the riverbank. They see Alison, Emily and Wayne with someone else. "Alison! Emily!" Aria calls out to them. They turn their heads. "Call 911!" Alison yells back. Hanna immediately grabs her phone and dials 911. The girls head down to meet the others on the riverbank. "Oh my God what-. Sarah?" Aria, Hanna and Spencer all question in unison. Sarah looks back up to them, her face wet but the girls know she is crying. "There's no reception!" Hanna yells as she goes to throw her phone into the water in anger but stops herself. "There's a satellite phone in the car." Emily whispers, all the girls hear the heartbreak in her voice. Sarah jumps up and heads for the water. "One of you, keep giving him CPR. I'll get the phone." Sarah demands as she dives under the water. Spencer continues CPR as Alison explains what happened. "I can't believe Sarah is alive." Aria says as she comforts Emily. Sarah emerges from the water with a case that is sealed shut. She walks up to the riverbank and hands the phone to Hanna breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. Hanna grabs the phone and immediately dials 911. "Yes Hello, there's been an accident on Rosewood Bridge. A car was run off the road and went into the water." Hanna explains. "Yes everyone is out but one is not breathing." Hanna continues to answer the operator's questions as Sarah gets up and walks down the riverbank away from the scene. Aria gets up and follows her. Spencer eventually stops the CPR knowing that Wayne Fields is dead. His lips are blue and his complexion is pale.

"Sarah." Aria says as she turns the corner and finds Sarah sitting on a rock. Her knees hugged up to her chest as she bursts into tears. "Hey, you did everything you could." Aria says as she kneels down in front of her friend. "It w-wasn't enough though." Sarah cries out. Aria and Sarah lift their heads back in the direction of the bridge when they hear sirens. Sarah pulls her head back to what is in front of her. She looks into Aria's green eyes. "You saved my best friends again and you're alive." Aria smiles. "What about Mr Fields though? I didn't save him!" Sarah yells out. She bends her head up to the sky and screams in agony, the emotional pain overwhelmed her. Aria just leans forward and wraps her arms around Sarah as she cries in her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back. The ambulance is there and we need to be there for Emily." Aria convinces Sarah as she grabs her hand. They get up and head back to the others.


	41. Chapter 41

"Emily? Is everything okay?" Pam speaks on the phone after answering Emily's call. Emily went to speak but the words caught in her throat. "Mom, something happened." Emily manages to say before bursting into tears. Alison grabs the phone off of Emily and takes a deep breath. "Mrs. Fields, it's Alison." She says. "Alison, what's happened?" Pam asks, she prepares for the worst. "There was an accident and I'm so sorry." Alison hears Pam burst into tears on the other end of the phone, it brings tears to Alison's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mr Fields died at the scene." Alison musters the words. She watches as Emily gets up and walks down the hall of the hospital. She listens as Pam's breath catches in her throat whilst she cries. It breaks her heart. "Mrs Fields, we are at the hospital getting checked out. We will be home soon. We're sorry." Alison cries as she hangs up the phone, not wanting to hear Pam's reply.

"Em." Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Alison all find Emily out the front of the hospital. She has her head in her hands. The girls see her shoulders moving rapidly as she cries into her hands. Alison turns to the other girls. "Go check on Sarah. I just need a moment." Alison smiles briefly. The girls all nod and leave Alison and Emily to head into the hospital. "Babe." Alison mumbles as she sits down next to her wife. She wraps her arm around Emily and feels Emily's head move to her shoulder. "He's gone. He's gone and I should have helped him. It's my fault. A killed him because they are after me." Emily cries hysterically into Alison's shoulder. Alison comforts her, fighting to find the correct words to say. Emily tries to steady her breathing. Her chest heaving for air. Alison remained silent as she comforts Emily, still struggling to find the right words, than she found them. "Babe, I once read a quote by Kenji Miyazawa that says: We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey. You need to embrace this and stop blaming yourself. I know it hurts that he is gone but it is not your fault. Just for now, we need to be there for your Mom and we, the girls and I are here for both of you. I will always be here for you. I love you so much my beautiful wife." Alison says as she kisses Emily on the head.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna head down the hall to meet Sarah whom is with the doctor getting checked out. "I can't believe she is alive. Where the hell has she been? Why do an Alison DiLaurentis move and make us believe she was dead." Aria asks as they approach the door. They overhear Sarah and the doctor talking. "Now Miss Mooney, thirty percent of your body is covered in scars, where did they come from?" The doctor asks. "Knife, Knife, Gunshot, Whips on my back, this one was a knife also." Sarah points out all of her wounds. "Where did you get all of these?" The doctor questions. "I was kidnapped when I was fourteen. A gang of drug dealers grabbed me and tortured me for a week and a half to get back at my dad, he was a police officer, he was on their trail, so they decided to put a stop to it." Sarah answers. "And the day of the fire at the school, what happened?" The doctor says. Aria, Hanna and Spencer listen in. "A beam was going to fall on my friend, I pushed her out of the way and the beam hit me. It crushed me. I heard the cracks in my ribs and my arm. I knew I had broken them. I passed out and when I woke up I was outside the school. The school was still on fire. Someone had saved me. I wanted to finish what I started when I came here without any distractions. So I made everyone believe I died in that fire." Sarah explains. "What had you come to Rosewood to finish?" The doctor enquires. Sarah looks at the doctor coldly. "To find out who murdered my father." The girls don't recognise Sarah's voice. It is filled with hate and vengeance. "Thankyou Miss Mooney." The doctor says as he leaves the room. "You girls can go in now." He smiles to the girls.

The girls walk in as Sarah is putting her shirt back on. They get a view at all of her scars. "Sarah." Spencer says, stopping her. Spencer walks up to her and gestures her to take her top off again. Sarah stands there in her jeans and her bra. The girls all get a view of her old wounds. "Did they do all of this to you?" Hanna asks. Sarah looks to Hanna and Aria sadly and nods. "Did you use us to find your father's killer?" Spencer asks directly. Sarah spins her head to Sarah. "No! Maybe, a little at the start but I knew you guys before I met you. Everyone in America heard the Alison story. When I got here, I realised that wherever you went, trouble followed. I became your friend to find out why then with all this A drama. I clicked it all together. A killed my father too." Sarah finally tells the girls the truth. Alison and Emily walk into the room and both their eyes widen at the view of Sarah and her scars. Sarah and the girls fill them in on what they found out.

Beep Beep! All of the girl's phones go off at once, including Sarah's. '_Oops, I guess I have daddy issues. Sorry Em. –A.'_ Emily storms out of the room. Sarah chases after her. "Wait Em!" Sarah yells after Emily. The girls catch up to Sarah as they watch Emily walk out of the hospital. "You girls go back to Spencer's. I'll find Emily and bring her around. Alison where are some of her favourite places she went with her dad?" Sarah asks. "The pool is the best I can think of. The other is the church." Alison replies. Sarah is already running out the door before Alison finishes the sentence.

"Emily!" Sarah calls out as she arrives at the pool. She finds Emily sitting in the bleachers. "Hey." Sarah sits down next to Emily. She looks and sees the glassy look in her eye and the bone of her jaw tensing. She puts her head down. "Revenge is never the answer Emily." Sarah finally says. Emily looks to her. "I know, when my dad was murdered, I wanted the murderer to hurt as badly as my dad did, and as badly as I did but all it did was hurt me more. Don't get me wrong. I want to know who killed him but I couldn't get revenge, I am only after justice now. That's all I have left." Sarah puts her arm around Emily but she pushes it off. "Stop! You don't know the first thing about me! I don't want A to hurt, I want them dead!" Emily yells as she stands up. "And what is that going to do?" Sarah replies. "Free me from this nightmare! My dad died! You said you would protect us and you didn't save him!" Emily accusingly points at Sarah. "I tried! His seatbelt was stuck. I'm not superwoman Emily!" Sarah argues back. "Really? Or did you let him die so you could cross another name of your father's killer list!" Emily answers back. Sarah stands up as she feels the darkness rise up in her. "I told you that I want nothing to do with revenge anymore! It tore me apart that I couldn't save him. It still does because I know what it's like to suddenly have a father ripped away from you!" Sarah flings her arms in the air. Emily is silent for a moment before glaring at Sarah. "Well maybe if you had saved him then you wouldn't feel guilty. Better yet, you should have actually died in that fire so my father didn't have to pay for your head on a platter!" Emily grits through her teeth. "I was trying to protect you all!" Sarah begins to cry. Emily doesn't lighten up. "And look where that ended up! You know what Sarah, you kiss my wife twice when she is with me, you let my dad die, you use us for your investigation and you lied to us about being dead! Just go to hell!" Emily screams as she turns to walk away. "I can't because I've already been there and back!" Sarah yells back as she watches Emily leave. Sarah raises her fist and slams it down onto the bleachers. She feels a stab in her chest. She feels the hurt that comes from Emily's accusing words. She feels the pain of not being able to save her father. She puts her head into her hands and fists a handful of hair in each hand. She shakes her head before screaming aloud. Sarah's phone buzzes. It's not from an unknown number this time but an anonymous text message. '_Should have made that choice when you did. Too bad. Could have used your talents. –A.'_


	42. Chapter 42

'_Should have made that choice when you did. Too bad. Could have used your talents. –A.' _Sarah reads the text again as she sits on her firm mattress back in her cabin. Trying to rid of her depression and anxiety, she seeks the help of the bottle of whiskey sitting in her kitchen. She grabs a glass and pours the liquor to the halfway point. She places the bottle on the bench top before snatching the glass and sculling the cool drink. It soothed the rasp she had in her throat from all of her crying back at the pool. She remembered back to the harsh words from her best friend. '_Did you let him die so you could cross another name of your father's killer list!' _Sarah puts the finished glass down on the bench top again, next to the whiskey bottle. She grabs at her temples, remembering more. '_You should have actually died in that fire so my father didn't have to pay for your head on a platter!' _The guilt tore at Sarah like slowly having her stomach cut open or a wild animal clawing at her chest. A wave of heat washes over Sarah, making beads of sweat form at the base of her neck. She ripped off her jacket without caring about the value of her prized clothing item. Sarah reaches into her bag and pulls out the Lexapro tablets for her anxiety. _'You said you would protect us and you didn't save him!' _Her hands shake as she opens the bottle of pills. She considers downing the entire bottle but the pills drop out of her grasp and scatter on the floor. "Dammit!" Sarah says shakily. _S_arah takes another drink of Whiskey as she slowly feels the effects of the alcohol numbing her. She squeezes her glass a little harder. _'Just go to hell!' _Sarah screams aloud as she spins around and throws her glass in the wall. It shatters and the pieces fly in as many directions as Sarah's thoughts. She knew Emily was right, she killed Wayne Fields. She didn't save him in time and it's her fault that Emily is hurting so badly right now. She grabs the bottle of liquor from her counter and takes a swig, sinking down to the floor, her back against the fridge. Sarah reaches for her phone and opens the text again. She types an answer but doesn't hit send. She gazes at the response for a moment. '_I'm in.' _She then erases the message remembering that betraying Emily means betraying all the others and… Alison. She couldn't betray the girl she loved. She goes back to her phone and types her response. She clicks send and sighs, her head leaning against the icy fridge.

"Have any of you heard from Sarah or Emily?" Alison asks the other girls. All the girls shake their head. Alison gazes at the door then back to the girls. "So do you think Sarah will go back to school like you did Ali?" Alison looks to Hanna. She shrugs her shoulders before responding. "I don't know. Everyone saw me as the queen bitch when I disappeared. Sarah was seen as a hero, a martyr, so I don't know." Alison answers. "I don't think she will." Aria adds. "I mean, I would love if she did but being back at the school would be torture for her. We all know that she has trouble with anxiety." She comments again. The girls all nod in appreciation. "With any luck she'll be leaving town." The girls all turn their heads to Emily whom is standing in the doorway, she leans on the framing. Her eyes darting throughout the room. "Emily!" Alison jumps up from her seated position and runs into Emily's embrace. She wraps her arms around Emily's waist as she speaks. "Where were you?" She asks. "I was at the pool, I needed to think." Emily responds, pulling out of the hug and gently pecking Alison on the lips. "What did you mean before? When you said Sarah should leave town." Spencer forces as she stands up. Emily glares at Spencer. Alison watches as Emily's expression changes, she grows quite agitated. "Emily, what happened between you and Sarah?" Alison finally asks. "I told her the truth." Emily stated. Alison crosses her arms over her chest. "And what was that?" Alison's voice irritable. "That it was her fault." Emily mutters. "What!" All the girls yell at once. "Emily! Sarah saved your life and Alison's AGAIN! Why would you say that?" Aria yells to Emily. "Because she was supposed to be dead. My dad wasn't supposed to take her place in the ground! If she had just died in that fire then none of this would have happened!" Emily confesses her feelings. Hanna gets up and heads for the door, bumping Emily's shoulder on the way out. "Hanna? Where are you going?" Spencer asks as she chases down Hanna who is getting into her car. "To find Sarah!" Hanna starts the ignition and the car roars to life. She is about to reverse when Aria and Spencer get into the car. They wait and watch Emily and Alison argue on the front porch.

"I can't believe you blamed your best friend for your father's death! If she wasn't there then you wouldn't have me either!" Alison yells. Emily rolls her eyes. "If she wasn't there and in the ground like she was supposed to be then we'd all still be here." Emily retorts. Alison drops her head, her eyes looking directly to Emily's shoes. "Is that what you thought of me when I disappeared?" Alison mutters under her breath. "What?" Emily didn't hear what Alison had said. Alison explodes. "Is that what you thought of me when I disappeared?" Alison screams. Emily takes a step back and throws her arms up in defence. "No, Ali, no. Of course not." Emily steps forward and grips Alison's arms. She leans in to kiss Alison before she pulls away. "I can't believe you." Alison growls. She rips herself out of Emily's grasp and walks down the steps of the porch. At the base of the steps, she turns back to Emily. "That's not going to fix this Em." Alison turns and walks to the car. She gazes on last time at Emily on the porch, her heart broken as she gets into the car.

"Sarah?" Spencer calls out, stepping into Sarah's cabin. Aria, Hanna and Alison in tow. Aria hears a crunch under her feet where she steps. She lifts her foot and sees a small pile of white fine powder, it was a crushed pill. "Sarah!" Aria calls out. "Guys look." Alison says as she shines her phone on the broken glass washed over the floor. "I found her!" Hanna calls out from the kitchen. The girls all pace to Hanna's position and stop as they see Sarah leaning against the fridge, passed out, an empty bottle of whiskey by her side and her phone in her right hand. Spencer reaches out and carefully grabs the phone. She opens Sarah's phone and immediately gasps in shock. "What is it?" All the girls query as they look over Spencer's shoulder at the A text. '_Should have made that choice when you did. Too bad. Could have used your talents. –A' _Then there is Sarah's response. '_No! I will never choose against my friends and if you even so much as hurt a hair on their head. I will find you and kill you.'_ The girls all gasp. "Sarah is starting a war with A!" Hanna pecks up after a few silent minutes.


	43. Chapter 43

A week later:

It was two weeks before Christmas, Alison, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were out dress shopping for the Christmas Ball in two nights at Rosewood High. They hadn't spoken to Emily in a week and they knew that Sarah was still drinking her guilt away to no effect. The girls had encouraged her to go back to school and she agreed that she would return soon, now that everyone knew she was alive. "So I'm guessing everyone is going with their partners to the Ball." Hanna laughs. All the girls except for Alison nodded. "Still haven't spoken to Emily?" Spencer asks Alison gently. Alison shakes her head. "I can't, what she said to Sarah was horrible. Em wasn't there to see how it really affected her." Alison answers as she remembers back to a week ago.

"_Sarah, why do you do this to yourself?" Alison asked as she helped Sarah to her bed. Alison pushed Sarah on the bed and pulled off her shoes. She pulled the covers over Sarah as Sarah slept peacefully. Alison gazed for a moment, holding Sarah's hand, she had never seen her sleep peacefully before. It was a new sight to take in. "You are a hero Sarah. What Emily said to you wasn't true. She is just grieving. I never thanked you for saving us. You came out of hiding to help us and that was risky but you seem to live your life dangerously. You wouldn't be Sarah Mooney if you took the safe path." Alison laughed. She let go of Sarah's hand and got up from the bed to leave and re-join the other girls when she hears a voice. "Don't go." Sarah whispers depressingly. Alison turns back to Sarah and smiles. "Okay, just let me tell the girls." Alison said as she left the room quickly. "Is she okay?" Spencer asked as Alison approached. "Yeah, she is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning but I'm going to stay and keep an eye on her." Alison suggested. The girls agreed and left. Alison goes back to Sarah's room and climbed in the bed next to Sarah. She wrapped her arm over Sarah's waist. "You smell like vanilla." Sarah murmurs. Alison smiled slightly. "I really want to kiss you right now but this is the furthest we are going. We are just staying friends, I'm starting to accept that now." Sarah says. Alison breathes in deeply. "I couldn't have asked for anything better. You were always my best friend and you always will be." Alison smiled._

"Ali! That dress looks amazing on you!" Hanna gloats. Alison looks down and admires the floor length black dress with silver linings. The bottom half of the dress had an exquisite silver and black pattern while the top half simply had silver stripes following the line of her body. The pattern continued on the small sleeves that covered her shoulders. A navy blue band wrapped around her waist to show off Alison's figure. "Yeah I'm going to get this one." Alison smiles. Hanna had gotten a beautiful white floor length dress that clung to her features with a lace patterned addition. Spencer had gotten an icy blue floor length dress that flowed with the grace and elegance of Spencer's character. Aria walked out of the dress shop a couple of minutes later with a silver and white dress. The top half in silver, that clung to her body flowed down to her waist then puffed out like a ballerina's tutu. The tutu half was white with spots of silver. It was quirky which was the best way to represent Aria. _I wonder what Emily will wear._ Alison thought to herself as the girls piled into Spencer's car and headed to her house.

Emily observes her dress for the ball. A beautiful gold and silver dress that clung to her hips before flowing elegantly down to her feet. She sighs deeply as she looks at her phone. Still no texts from Alison or the others. A thousand thoughts swirl through her mind, had she gone too far with Sarah? Would the girls ever forgive her? Are her and Alison done? She pushes the thoughts to one side as she zips up the bag that holds her dress for the Ball. Emily turns her head to the window as she hears the roar of a motorbike. She looks out and sees a rider pass by her house. She drops her head. She had hoped it was Sarah heading to Hanna's house but it wasn't. Emily turns back to her dress. She was supposed to be going with Alison but she doubted it after what had happened. She had been waiting for Alison to ask her to go but the invitation had never come.

Sarah wakes up at noon. Her head throbs from yet another hangover. It was her fourth hangover in a week. She reaches for her phone and notices a text from Alison. '_Hey Hun, catch up later? I'm just dress shopping with the girls. I'll be around about noon. X' _Sarah checks the time. "Shit." She says as she hears a knock at the door. She jumps out of her bed and throws on a pair of skinny latex-style pants and her sunglasses before answering the door. "Oh! Hey Sarah!" Alison says, her eyes beaming as she stares at Sarah's toned martial artist body. Sarah looks down and realises she only has a bra on. "Oh Sorry! Come in!" Sarah yells as she runs back to her room. Alison steps into the house and notices the dozen cider bottles sitting on the coffee table. Sarah returns wearing a low cut Rolling Stones singlet. "So what's up?" Sarah asks as she takes a couple of Aspirin and joins Alison in the lounging area. She takes a seat and put her feet up on the coffee table next to the cider bottles. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me." Alison asks. Sarah snaps her head in Alison's direction. "As friends." Alison adds. "What about your wife?" Sarah asks sarcastically. "We aren't exactly on good terms after what happened." Alison confesses, her head drops. Sarah gets up and moves over next to Alison. "Of course I'll go with you." Sarah smiles. Alison looks up to Sarah. "As friends." Sarah jokes. Alison nudges Sarah jokingly. "I'll only go with you if you promise me something." Alison says. Sarah gets up and walks to the fridge. "No more drinking." Alison adds. Sarah stops and turns back to Alison. "You're kidding!" Sarah yells as she has a bottle of cider in her hand. "Please." Alison begs. Sarah could see the fear and worry painted on Alison's face. She gazed down at the bottle in her hand then looks back to Alison. She opens the bottle and listens to Alison sigh. "Alright." Sarah murmurs. Alison watches as Sarah pours the cider down the sink. "But, you have to talk to Emily." Sarah adds. Alison nods as Sarah throws the bottle in the bin.


	44. Chapter 44

Alison watches as Sarah pours the cider down the sink. "But, you have to talk to Emily." Sarah adds. Alison nods as Sarah throws the bottle in the bin. "Are you taking me to make Emily jealous?" Sarah asks out of the blue. Alison gazes in Sarah's direction. Sarah notices the glassy look in Alison's eyes. "No, I'm taking you because you are my friend and you wouldn't have come if I didn't ask. I don't see you as the Christmas Ball type." Alison replies with a chuckle that makes Sarah's heart skip a beat. She smiles as Alison asks her what she is considering wearing. "Are you actually going to wear a dress to this Ball because I think I might just have a heart attack if you do?" Alison jokes. Sarah laughs as she nudges Alison. "No, I'll wear a dress. Scout's Honor." Sarah laughs in response as she sarcastically does the scout's salute. Alison's phone buzzes. She reaches down and answers it. "Hello? Hey Spence, what's up? I'm with Sarah. Wait, what? Okay we're on the way." Alison hangs up the phone and looks to Sarah. "A broke into Aria's house." Alison says. Sarah jumps up ignoring her pounding temples. She grabs her helmet and follows Alison out of her cabin. "Jump on." Sarah yells as she sits on her blue Kawasaki. Alison smiles as she jumps on and wraps her arms around Sarah's waist.

"Guys. Oh my God Aria are you okay?" Alison asks as she enters the house. Spencer is holding an icepack to Aria's head as she lies down. "Here, let me see." Sarah says as she puts her helmet down and kneels down next to Aria. Spencer removes the icepack and reveals the small but deep cut above Aria's eyebrow. Sarah looks to Hanna. "Pass me your drink." Sarah demands. "What's water going to do?" Hanna asks protectively. Sarah looks at Hanna as if she just asked a stupid question. She smirks. "I can smell the vodka from here." Sarah says. "Fine, but you owe me a vodka now." Hanna retorts as she hands Sarah the glass of vodka. "Okay, Aria, this is going to sting a little." Sarah whispers to Aria as she tips a little bit of the vodka onto her wound. Aria hisses in pain as the vodka washes over her cut. "Okay now, follow my finger." Sarah holds up her finger in front of Aria's vision. She waves it from side to side then up and down. Aria follows with a hazy vision. "Okay, you have a minor concussion. Just lie down and rest. I'll check on you later." Sarah smiles. Aria nods. "Thanks Sarah." She says as she closes her eyes and rests. The others head downstairs. "Are you guys staying with her tonight?" Alison asks, holding Sarah's arm. Spencer and Hanna nod. Sarah pulls her arm away from Alison's grasp. "Ali, stay here with them." She says as turns and grabs her helmet as she walks to the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" Spencer asks as Sarah grabs the doorknob. She turns her head and look back. She sees Spencer and Hanna are concerned but Alison, sweet, dear Alison. She was worried for her. She saw how beautiful and caring Alison was in that moment and it took all of her strength to not run up to her and smash her lips on Alison's. "Out. I'll be back. Just stay in the house." Sarah replies cautiously as she leaves. The girls hear Sarah's motorbike start and take off. "Do you think she is going to be okay?" Alison asks Spencer and Hanna. Both of them laugh. Alison looks at them firmly. "What? I'm serious." Alison says. Spencer and Hanna both laugh again. "Ali, you're talking about Sarah the ninja. She'll be fine." Hanna says as her and Spencer sit down. "Well, I hope so because I kind of asked her to the Ball tomorrow night." Alison confesses. "WHAT!" Spencer and Hanna yell in unison. "What about I don't know? YOUR WIFE!" Spencer adds. "Ali, we know you're mad at her, we are too but that doesn't mean you go asking the girl that you cheated on Emily with!" Hanna states. "Okay guys, I know what you are saying but I have this connection with Sarah. I don't know what is it. I love Emily, I will always love Emily but a part of me loves Sarah too. She is so loyal and trustworthy and… and." Alison allows a tear to roll down her cheek. "I feel safe around her. I know that she will do anything to protect me, even die for me. She has already proven that. When I am with her, I don't worry about A or secrets or lying because I don't have to. Sarah just makes me feel safe." Alison cries out. "What do you feel with Emily?" Spencer asks. "I feel passion, I get butterflies in my stomach, my nerves go off like fireworks when she touches me. I am drawn to her, she has this hold over me. The greatest day of my life was the wedding day because I knew then that she was and always will be mine. I love her unconditionally." Alison smiles.

Sarah pulls up down the road from Emily's house. She looks up into the second story window and sees Emily sitting at their, on the window seat in her room. Sarah hides in the cover of the trees outside the window and leans against one of the stumps ad watches Emily writing in her journal. Sarah smiles as she watches Emily look out the window and in that moment, she knew that Emily was writing about Alison, she could tell by the look on her face. The way her eyes gazed and her lips slightly turned upward.

That night:

Sarah kneels down and watches Emily have dinner with her family. She gets a text: _Where are you? I'm worried about you. – Alison. _Sarah smiles a little as she writes a text back to Alison. _Don't worry. I'm fine. I'll be back in the morning. _Sarah puts her phone away. She feels it vibrate again but doesn't answer it as she watches over Emily and her family throughout the night and until the sun rises in the morning.

The next morning:

"Oh my God! Sarah." Alison says as Sarah walks back through the front door of Aria's house. Alison wraps her arms around Sarah's neck and nudges her head into her shoulder. "Where were you?" Hanna asks as Alison pulls out of the hug. "I had something to do. Is Aria okay?" Sarah changes the subject. "Yeah, she is still asleep." Spencer answers. "I need to talk to you." Spencer adds as she looks to Sarah. She nods as she follows her friend into the kitchen. "What are you doing? What are you up to?" Spencer attacks Sarah with question as soon as she crosses the threshold. "I was watching over Emily. Everyone was here but no one stopped for a minute to think about her. She has gone through the most of all of this if I remember correctly. Plus she is A's biggest target seeing as hurting Emily will hurt Alison." Sarah admits. Spencer crosses her arms over her chest. "So you are willing to just put everything you have, even your life on the line for them, for us. You don't get it do you? If A hurts you, it will hurt Alison too. She loves you too Sarah." Spencer cries out. Sarah's breath catches as she processes what Spencer says to her. "Emily is going to be at that ball tonight and when she sees you both together. It's going to break her heart. If you really want Alison and Emily together and you want to protect them then let Alison go." Spencer adds. Sarah looks up to Spencer. Tears form in her eyes. "If you had any idea what I felt for Alison, you would not have just asked me to do that. I love you guys, all of you, like my sisters but Alison, she is… my infinity. I have never felt so invincible around anyone. She is my strength. When I am not with her, I am floating and alone and then she pulls me back to Earth, she is my gravity. You don't understand Spencer." Sarah cries out. Alison listens on the other side of the wall, she puts her hand to her mouth as she cries.


	45. Chapter 45

Alison, Hanna, Aria and Spencer walk down the stairs into the convention centre and are met with the view of snowflakes, Santa's and a beautiful oversized chandelier that overhangs and provide a glimpse of light. There is a little gazebo sitting in the middle of the hall, covered in fake snow and fairy lights. Signs for photos are all over the place along with fairy lights and fake snow. "Wow, this is beautiful." Aria says as they head over to the drinks bar. Hanna finds Caleb and joins him as well as Spencer with Toby. "You okay?" Alison asks Aria. "Yeah, Ezra is on the food table but I might get a dance later." Aria smiles. Alison gives her a hug. "You look beautiful." She whispers in Aria's here. "Thankyou. You too. Oh my God!" Aria pulls away from the hug and gazes in the direction behind Alison. The stairs. Alison turns around and sees Emily walk down the stairs. Her mouth gapes open at the sight that marvels in front of her. "Woah!" Alison says quietly. Her wife was stunning. Emily entered with a gold and silver floor length dress that was low cut and clung to her hips showing her perfect swimmer's body that Alison loves so much. "I'll be back." Alison says as she makes a B-line to the bathrooms.

Alison washes her hands and looks at her reflection. "Ali?" Alison jumps back at the sound of Emily's voice. "Hi." Emily says politely. "Hi." Alison replies as she nervously puts her hands back down by her sides. "Ali, I'm sorry." Emily is cut off by Alison. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Alison says cautiously as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I know." Emily replies. "No, no Emily you don't. You weren't there to watch Sarah drink till she couldn't walk, she didn't watch as she had nightmares about the accident, or when she had a hangover almost every morning. She would go for a run at 2am just so she didn't have to sleep. She took what you said to heart and now she blames herself for your Dad dying." Alison explains. Emily drops her head in shame. "I was angry at everything. I was upset about my dad. I still am but Ali, I need you. I need you in my life." Emily takes a step closer to Alison. "Why are you so mad though? You must have known I was going to get mad and upset." Emily asks. Alison looks up to her wife. Emily realizes it then. "You're in love with her. Sarah. You love her." Emily's voice starts to rise. "No! I'm mad at you because I was the one who was left to pick up the pieces with her. I'm scared because I just found out last night that she loves me more than anyone else she has ever met but I can't return those feelings because I am in love with you and married to you. I don't want to break her heart but I'm going to because if it comes to you or her than I'll pick you any day. God Em! You infuriate me so much but I can't stop falling in love with you all over again when I look into your eyes." Alison lets a tear roll down her cheek but quickly wipes it away. Emily stands still, her mouth hangs open. Alison stares at her shocked wife. Emily closes her mouth and shakes her head to one side before pacing up to Alison. She pushes her up against the wall and smashes their lips together. Their lips mould together perfectly as Emily lifts Alison by her thighs and places her on the counter. They continue to kiss passionately. Lips blending as one. Alison allows a small moan to escape her lips as Emily moves down to the nape of Alison's neck. "Emily, I love you." Alison moans aloud. Emily pulls away. "I love you too. I'm sorry." They both smile as their foreheads touch. They go to exit the bathroom when they realize that the door has been blocked on the other side.

"Wow!" Spencer and Hanna say as Sarah walks down the stairs. She was wearing a floor length dress that was silver on top but faded like rain to black at the bottom. It matched Alison's dress. "Hey guys." Sarah smiles shyly. "Sarah, you look… amazing." Hanna compliments Sarah. Sarah smiles again. "You haven't seen Ali have you?" Sarah asks. Hanna and Spencer shook their heads. "We haven't seen her, or Aria or Emily for a while actually." Spencer adds. Sarah looks around cautiously. "Emily is here?" Sarah says depressingly as she looks around again. Hanna nods slightly. The look she gives Sarah is one that she supports Alison and Emily together. She knows that they are together somewhere. Sarah's heart starts to crack as tears well in her eyes. She pushes them away and locks her emotions away whilst she tries to find Alison. She gets a text. _Keep the girls in the school as the alarm goes off or Alison will pay. -A. _Sarah opens a text of her own. _What makes you think I care anymore? _Sarah hits send as she turns and leaves the hall heading back up the stairs and out the front door.

Alison and Emily bang on the door and yell for help. Alison grabs her phone out and finally gets reception. She calls the first number in her list. "Sarah?" "What do you want Alison?" "Are you drunk?" "Yep." "Sarah, you promised!" "What makes you think I care anymore Alison! Leave me alone." Sarah hangs up. Alison holds back the tears as Emily and Alison hear the fire alarm go off. They get a text. _Don't move bitches – A. _Alison looks up to Emily. They reach for the door and it opens. They walk out and find Aria, Spencer and Hanna in the middle of the dance floor. "Where's Sarah?" Hanna asks. "I think she left." Alison says quietly. Her hurt registering on her face. The girls jump as a black hoodie flashes in the corner of their vision. "Great, we are trapped in a ball with A." Spencer says sarcastically.

Sarah sits at home still in her dress drinking a cider when she gets another text. _I spy with my little eye. A missing lie in the mix. Guess one might have to die. Unless you give in. _Sarah ponders over the text for a moment. She remembers back to when she was supposed to be dead. "_They have moved on, Alison is getting married, she chose sweet Emily over dangerous Sarah. Let's see that monster come back out that we remember. Join us." _She opens up her phone and types in her reply. "_I'm in."_ Her thumb lingers over the send button.

The girls linger around each other as A circles around them. Alison trembles in fear as she sees the gun in their hand. "Who are you?" Emily yells out. The hooded figure comes out of the shadows and stands in front of the girls. The gun is raised toward Alison. Emily stands in the way. The mask hides A's face as they receive a text message. Their shoulders jolt as they laugh a little.


	46. Chapter 46

The girls linger around each other as A circles around them. Alison trembles in fear as she sees the gun in their hand. "Who are you?" Emily yells out. The hooded figure comes out of the shadows and stands in front of the girls. The gun is raised toward Alison. Emily stands in the way. The mask hides A's face as they receive a text message. Their shoulders jolt as they laugh a little. Sarah changes into her black skinnies, black tank top and black leather jacket. She puts her hair up in a ponytail as she gets on her motorbike and heads for the school.

"Sarah is going to kick your ass." Hanna grits through her teeth, clearly not losing hope in her friend. Aria backs her up and Spencer smiles at Hanna remark. Alison doesn't believe them knowing that she broke Sarah's heart. Her stomach aches as she realizes what she had done but she didn't regret choosing Emily, she is the love of Alison's life and that was why she married her. "Oh I don't believe that but Sarah is on her way." A says with a computerized voice. _Why must A always speak with computer voice? _ Alison thought to herself. It was then that they heard the roar of Sarah's Kawasaki. Sarah walks through the gym door dressed in all black. "No." Alison says to herself. Emily's grip on Alison's wrist tightens as she also hears Alison's response. "Nice of you to join us Sarah." The voice says. The girls all watch in shock as Sarah walks over and stand in front of them. She turns back and faces A. "I'm not here for you bitch!" Sarah yells. "Run!" Sarah pushes the girls through the gym doors and they spill out into the hallway. She leans up against the door as the attacker tries to break through. "Split up. You guys go that way and hide." Sarah points down the hall. Spencer, Aria and Hanna all run in the direction Sarah points to. "You two go that way and do the same." Sarah says firmly to Alison and Emily as she points in the other direction. Alison hears the hurt in Sarah's voice. "What about you?" Alison asks. Sarah looks directly in Alison's eyes and glares. "Just go and be with the girl you really love." Sarah murmurs as she is forced forward by the doors opening. Alison turns and runs with Emily.

"Emily. I can't." Alison stops breathing heavily. "We can't leave Sarah back there!" She adds. Emily looks to Alison. "I'm sure she is handling herself Ali. We need to move." Emily says grabbing Alison's hand. Alison rips it away. "This is all my fault. I broke her heart." Alison states aloud. Emily shushes her wife and pulls her down the hall. "Nothing is your fault Ali and I'm sure Sarah is fine." Emily retorts as they head into a classroom and hide behind the teacher's desk. "She is fine Alison." Emily assures her as a shadow walks past the door. They hear the other door open and they tremble in fear as they hear footsteps getting closer to them. They jump as Sarah kneels down in front of them. Alison goes to scream but Sarah puts her bloodied hand over her mouth. Sarah looks over the desk and ducks back down as a hooded figure passes the door. She removes her hand from Alison's lips and puts it back to her side. She lifts her head up again and Alison and Emily notice the cuts and bruises on Sarah's face. Alison looks down and notices a small stream of blood run down Sarah's hand that is sitting on her ribs. Alison pulls Sarah's hand away and sees the stab wound. "Oh my god!" Alison whispers. Sarah pulls her jacket over the wound. "It's nothing." Sarah responds. The girl's heads fly in the direction of a scream. "Stay here!" Sarah yells as she runs out the door.

"Hey!" Sarah yells as she watches Red Coat run off and a black hoodie continue to strangle Hanna. Sarah runs up to Hanna's attack and tackles them to the ground. "Hanna Run!" Sarah yells as A stands up. Sarah jumps up too and glares at her attacker. "I swear to God I am going to rip that mask off your face." Sarah grits as A begins to attack her. They throw a punch and Sarah dodges it and punches A in the face. They collapse backward and Sarah jumps on top and continues to pumble the person who is attacking her friends. She lets the monster out inside of her and gets up. She kicks A in the ribs repeated. Sarah screams and cries out as she pulls A up by the collar and punches them in the face. Her knuckles skin to the bone as she loses control of her emotions. A pair of hands rip Sarah away from an unconscious A. "Sarah! Sarah Stop!" Alison pulls her away from A. "Let go of me!" Sarah yells as she elbows Alison in the jaw. Alison stumbles backward as Sarah begins to beat A again. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily round the corner and watch Sarah punching A. Alison gets up and pulls Sarah's arms behind her back, pulling her away from A. "Let me go!" Sarah screams as Alison pulls her into a nearby classroom.

"Sarah, Sarah. It's over." Alison shakes Sarah's shoulders. Sarah cries into Alison's shoulder. "No, it's not! Not until their dead. I can't protect you all until they're gone for good." Sarah cries out in hysterics. "We're safe. You did protect us Hun." Alison begins to cry at the wreck that is falling apart in front of her. She had never seen Sarah so broken before. "It doesn't matter anymore, no one cares about what I do. No one cares about what happens to me. I'm all alone. I lost the last person that I loved tonight." Sarah pulls away. Tears flowing in a continuous stream down her face. Alison wipes the tears away. "Sarah, you are never alone. I'll always be here for you." Alison leaves her hand on Sarah's cheek. She looks deep into Sarah's eye. They were silver in the moonlight. "I will always catch you when you fall Sarah." Alison adds. Sarah looks up into Alison's sapphire blue eyes. "Why do you do that to me?" Sarah asks as she starts to calm down. "What do you mean?" Alison responds. "Rip me apart but put me back together again. Make my heart shatter then put all the pieces back together. Make me feel cold then light a fire inside of me and make me warm again. You make me feel alone yet you protect me from the darkness. You make me fall in love with you over and over again and I can't let it go because I am in love with you Alison DiLaurentis." Sarah confesses as her breathing slows down. Alison's heart flutters in her chest at what Sarah says. "Sarah, I- I will always have a special place for you in my heart but… I love Emily. She is my always and forever." Alison admits allowing tears to start again. She grips her wedding ring on her finger. Sarah lets a small smile cross her face. "Emily is the luckiest girl in the world." She says, her words filled with heartbreak and just break. Alison can hear all the cracks of Sarah's heart. "Sarah, Alison." Emily and the other girls walk into the room. Alison looks up to them, tears in her eyes then looks back to Sarah who is unconscious. "Sarah?" Alison says quietly remembering the wound on her side. She observes it and sees it is still bleeding. "Sarah!" Alison calls out desperately.


	47. Chapter 47

"Sarah, Alison." Emily and the other girls walk into the room. Alison looks up to them, tears in her eyes then looks back to Sarah who is unconscious. "Sarah?" Alison says quietly remembering the wound on her side. She observes it and sees it is still bleeding. "Sarah!" Alison calls out desperately. She turns back to the girls. "She's not breathing!" Alison screams at the top of her lungs. Emily runs over and starts to do CPR on Sarah as Spencer holds Sarah's head in her lap. Hanna pulls a hysterical Alison out of the room and Aria calls 911. "Come on Sarah." Spencer screams in her face. Emily allows a tear to finally roll down her cheek as she continues CPR.

"Ali, ALI!" Hanna tries to hold Alison upright. "S-she can't do this!" Alison cries out. "Ali, I know it hurts but you have got to pull it together for now. Sarah is a fighter and the coolest ninja I have met. She'll be okay." Hanna pulls Alison into a warm and comforting embrace. Alison continues to cry into Hanna's shoulder but starts to calm down a little. Aria walks up to the two girls and joins in the embrace. "An ambulance is on the way." Aria murmurs. Emily and Spencer run out of the room and Alison and the others look to them. "She's breathing." Emily says finally as her and Spencer join the hug. They all comfort each other as they hear the screeching of the ambulance sirens.

"I can't believe that Red Coat got away again." Spencer mumbles. As all the girls watch Sarah get loaded into the ambulance. They watch as their attacker gets loaded into the other ambulance. "I can't believe that Maya was alive and A this whole time." Hanna says quietly. Emily drops her head, she hadn't said much since the girls found out it was Maya. The ambulances leave. Alison gets into her car with Emily and she goes to follow the ambulance when Emily stops her. "Babe, they'll get her into surgery straight away. We won't be able to see her until after. Let's just go home and shower and change while we wait." Emily convinces Alison to head home. Alison nods and they head back to Alison's house.

"How did it feel?" Alison asks. Emily looks to Alison confused. They are in Alison's room lying on the bed, Alison cuddled into Emily's chest searching, longing for comfort. "Finding out about Maya?" Alison completes her question. Emily tenses up at the sound of her ex-girlfriend's name. "It broke my heart." Alison hears the crack in Emily's voice. "But I understand. I could never completely be with her because my heart belonged to you. Now I know that she knew that too so that's why she wanted you dead or tortured or whatever." Emily adds. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't have been easy for you." Alison says as she nuzzles further into Emily's chest. "What about you? How are you feeling? With Sarah?" Emily asks as she kisses Alison on the forehead. "I'll be happier when I see her alive and well." Alison replies forwardly. There is a silence for a moment until Alison speaks again. "She told me she loved me." Alison murmurs remembering back to the conversation. _"Why do you do that to me?" Sarah asks as she starts to calm down. "What do you mean?" Alison responds. "Rip me apart but put me back together again. Make my heart shatter then put all the pieces back together. Make me feel cold then light a fire inside of me and make me warm again. You make me feel alone yet you protect me from the darkness. You make me fall in love with you over and over again and I can't let it go because I am in love with you Alison DiLaurentis." _ Alison's vision clouds with tears. "And you love her too?" Emily answers back sternly. Alison knows that Emily's stern words are blanketing the worry she feels. "I told you that I loved you. I chose you but I will always have this special place in my heart for Sarah. We all do. She has left an imprint on all of us otherwise you would have let her die tonight. You saved her Emily not just for me and the others but for yourself too. I can even see it in our attitudes now. You are so much stronger and protective of everyone. We all are. We have become closer as a group because of her." Alison confesses to Emily and Emily finally lets it hit her that Alison is right. Emily thinks back to how she felt and what she said when Spencer and her were trying to save Sarah. _"Come on Sarah! Please don't do this to us." Emily felt this ripping feeling in her stomach like something, a darkness is clawing at her, ripping shreds of her skin away. 'Please don't leave us.' Emily thinks to herself._ Emily snaps back to the present when Alison's phone rings. "Hello? Yes. We'll be right there." Alison says on the phone. She hangs up. "Sarah is out of surgery. We can go see her." Alison fills Emily in.

Alison and Emily arrive at the hospital and find… Aria, Spencer and Hanna already waiting outside the room, talking to one of the doctors. Spencer sees the two girls and Alison and Emily immediately know something is not right just by the way Spencer's eyes glisten with tears. They walk over and join the girls. "Where is she?" Alison asks. Spencer points into the room behind her. Alison rushes in, Emily goes to follow when the other stop her. "Emily. We need to tell you something." Spencer encourages. Emily looks to the girls confused but everything is then made clear.

"Hey. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here. I told you I always would be." Alison says as she is seated next to Sarah's bed. She looks out the window of Sarah's room and watches as Emily bursts into tears and hugs the girls. _What the hell. _Alison thinks to herself but she focuses back to Sarah. Her stomach grumbles as she realizes she hasn't eaten since the night before. She decides to go get something to eat and find out what's going on. She walks out of the room. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back." Alison says as she turns toward the food area. Emily and the other nod walking into Sarah's room.

"How are we going to tell her?" Aria breaks the silence, addressing the elephant in the room. "Tell who what?" The girls all look down to the hospital bed as Sarah's eyes flutter open. "Oh my God Sarah!" All the girls say in unison. They all move in for a hug. "What's going on?" Sarah croaks as she takes a sip of the glass of water beside her bed. "Sarah, we don't know how to tell you this." Emily begins to cry. "Just be honest." Sarah answers. Hanna decides to be the one to break the news. "Sarah, the doctors found Arsenic in your system. The knife you were stabbed with was laced with it." Hanna begins to cry too. "W-what does that mean?" Sarah responds nervously. The girls finally see the slight fear on Sarah's face. Sarah didn't get scared by much and the girls never got to see her scared until this moment. "Sarah. You… You're dying. The d-doctors say you won't make it through the rest of the night." Aria answers. Sarah inhales shakily at the news and her eyelids hold tears. She puts her hands to her temples and begins to cry. All the girls cry too as they crowd around and hug her again. "D-Does s-she know?" Sarah asks, referring to Alison. The girls all shake their heads. "We don't know how." Emily admits sadly. Sarah puts her forehead into her palms. "I'll tell her." She finally says. All the girls look to Sarah. "Are you sure?" Spencer asks. Sarah nods and the girls go to get something to eat with Alison, allowing Sarah to process the idea that she is going to die. She starts to cough, putting her hand to her mouth. She removes her hand and sees the tint and stain of blood covering the creases of her hand. She knows she doesn't have long left.

An hour later:

"Hey. The girls told me you were awake." Alison walks into the room and sees a pale and fragile Sarah. She didn't even recognise her best friend for a moment. "Ali. Come here." Sarah pats the spot next to her on the bed gently. Her voice sounded wrecked and fragile. Alison moves over to the bed. "What's going on?" She asks as she sits down next to Sarah. "I have spent the last hour trying to work out how to tell you this." Sarah whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Ali, hun, t-the knife that A stabbed me with was laced with Arsenic." Sarah confesses. Alison looks to Sarah, her face showing confusion. "What does that- No, No, No! NO! NO!" Alison starts to scream, bursting into tears, the girls watching through the window. Tears streaming down their faces. Sarah knew that Alison had put the pieces together. "How long?" Alison finally asks after calming down. Sarah drops her head. "The doctors say I won't make it through the night." Sarah starts to cry. Alison bursts into tears again. "You can't." Alison squeaks, her heartbreak painfully obvious to Sarah. "You're Supergirl." Alison adds. Sarah smiles a little as she lifts Alison's head up so their eyes connect. "Every superhero has a kryptonite." She smiles. Alison puts her head down again before adjusting herself to lie down next to Sarah. She puts her arm over Sarah's chest and cries herself to sleep.

"Ali?" Emily wakes Alison up. Alison jumps up and looks down and her eyes meet with Sarah's. Her eyes were that beautiful green that Alison loved. Sarah had large, dark bags under her eyes and her lips were dry. She knew this was it. Sarah went to speak. "I'm so glad I moved here. My life finally brightened up." Sarah croaks weakly. The girls almost couldn't hear her. "Spencer, never stop pushing for answers. Aria, never change your style. Hanna, never stop caring. Emily, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Always protect them." Sarah looks to Alison. "Ali, my fire, my light, my weakness. You always put others before yourself. You always knew how to make me feel home and free from my past. Gravity doesn't pull me to this earth you do." Alison bursts into tears as she grabs Sarah's hand. Their fingers entwine and Alison feels Sarah's breathing start to slow. Their eyes meet. "I… Love… You." Sarah manages to say before taking her last breath. Alison feels Sarah's hand fall limp in her own. "NOO!" Alison cries aloud, screaming. The girls all burst into tears.


	48. Chapter 48

Alison has the same dream again for the sixth day in a row. _"Ali, my fire, my light, my weakness. You always put others before yourself. You always knew how to make me feel home and free from my past. Gravity doesn't pull me to this earth you do." Alison bursts into tears as she grabs Sarah's hand. Their fingers entwine and Alison feels Sarah's breathing start to slow. Their eyes meet. "I… Love… You." Sarah manages to say before taking her last breath. Alison feels Sarah's hand fall limp in her own. "NOO!" Alison cries aloud, screaming._ "SARAH!" Alison sits up in her bed. She is soaked in sweat and her sheets are wet from a mixture of sweat and tears. Alison covers her face with her hands and wipes her teary eyes. It had been a week since her best friend had died in front of her. A week since her heart was ripped out of her chest. The girl who was her hero constantly was now taken away from her and it broke her.

"Have you spoken to Ali this week?" Spencer asks Emily. She shakes her head sadly. "She's shut down and I don't know how to help her." Emily admits as she sits down on the couch in Spencer's living room. "She's just grieving Emily. She will move on eventually." Aria comforts Emily. "I don't think she will. Sarah meant so much to her." Emily answers. "The funeral is tomorrow isn't it?" Hanna asks. Emily nods. "Alison is supposed to be speaking. So am I." Emily puts her head into her hands. "I don't even know if she is even going to be there." Emily murmurs through the gaps in her fingers. "Maybe you should go find out." Spencer says.

"Ali." Emily knocks on Alison's bedroom door. She slowly enters the room and finds Alison sitting on the bay window couch balling her eyes out. Emily walks over to Alison and wraps her arms around her. "It's my fault. If she didn't love me then A wouldn't have killed her." Alison cries. Emily doesn't say anything. She just lets Alison let it all out. "It feels so dark and cold now. When she died, all things soft and beautiful and bright died with her." Alison continues. "Alison, I know this hurts but you need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Emily brushes a strand of hair away from Alison's face. Alison shakes her head hastily. "No, no I can't go to sleep otherwise I'll see her again." Alison denies the sleep. "Well then I'll stay awake and here with you." Emily kisses the top of Alison's head. "I'm here for you. Always." Emily says. "And forever." Alison murmurs in response causing Emily to smile a little. Her wife was still in that body. They both end up drifting off to sleep in each other's arms hesitant of the day that followed.

The next day:

"Now Sarah's friend Emily has a few words about her." The pastor invites Emily up to the stage. Emily walks up and sees Sarah's lifeless body lying in the casket. She turns to the crowd. "Hi, uh Dean Koontz wrote grief can destroy you—or focus you. You can decide a relationship was all for nothing if it had to end in death, and you alone. Or you can realize that every moment of it had more meaning than you dared to recognize at the time, so much meaning it scared you, so you just lived, just took for granted the love and laughter of each day, and didn't allow yourself to consider the sacredness of it. But when it's over and you're alone, you begin to see it wasn't just a movie and a dinner together, not just watching sunsets together, not just scrubbing a floor or washing dishes together or worrying over a high electric bill. It was everything, it was the why of life, every event and precious moment of it. The answer to the mystery of existence is the love you shared sometimes so imperfectly, and when the loss wakes you to the deeper beauty of it, to the sanctity of it, you can't get off your knees for a long time, you're driven to your knees not by the weight of the loss but by gratitude for what preceded the loss. And the ache is always there, but one day not the emptiness, because to nurture the emptiness, to take solace in it, is to disrespect the gift of life. Sarah loved everyone else other then herself, she guarded and watched over everyone. She wouldn't sleep at night till she knew everyone she loved was safe. This town has seen too much death and misery and now another life is given to the angels, my best friend, our sister by choice. I remember once when I was in hospital Sarah came to officially meet me after she had saved me. I ask myself everyday why? Why did she choose to save me when she didn't even know me? Then I got the answer that day. When I asked she said, 'Because if I didn't save you than I would have never gotten to see the potential that you were made of.' Sarah saw straight into my heart and soul, she always assured me that I was going to do big things in my life and just saying this now, knowing the things she has done for me and my friends and my wife. It breaks my heart. Thankyou Sarah for helping me realize my potential, now you'll get a front row seat to see me use it. I miss you." Emily speaks. The crowd is all in tears even Ezra and Noel who were pretty emotionless. Emily thought that Ezra only cried because she used one of his favourite author's quotes in her speech but she would take it either way. "Now for Sarah's close friend Alison." The pastor says as Alison makes her way to the stage. She doesn't look at the casket and Emily knows that it is because she is being haunted by Sarah in her nightmares. Alison goes to speak when she stops. Emily and the girls know that Alison isn't going to be able to make it then they see it, Alison takes a deep breath and starts speaking. "Carol Sobieski once wrote 'How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.' I don't believe that for a second." The crowd bursts out into a mixture of gasps and whispers. "Yeah I mean I'm lucky because I had someone so close to me but saying good bye is hurtful temporarily but for eternity? That's not luck, that's tragedy, that's heartbreak, that's darkness. But does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Sarah's last words were that she loved me and I loved her back but I never had the chance to tell her and now I have to spend a lifetime waiting for that opportunity to say it. Sarah Mooney was my rock, my hero… My Supergirl." Alison starts to turn toward the casket but stops herself and looks back at the crowd, not baring the idea of seeing her dead best friend again. A tear escapes her eye as she continues. "She was my Saviour and my best friend. She understood who I really was and as Emily said saw right through me into my heart and soul. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Her wisdom was beyond the age of 17 and her experience in life was beyond a war veteran yet she kept fighting on. Sarah Mooney is the person who I aspire to be and god knows if Heaven exists but if it does then she would be there. Not a day will go by that I will miss her and I will never be able to say goodbye to her because if I do, that will be the day that I lose that part of me that she made. It's not fair but I guess that's life. Sarah lived her life more in 17 years than most people do in 90 and I'm just happy that she lived to be happy in the end even if it means the town lose another resident, the school loses another student and I lose my best friend. It's not fair that she is gone and I wish it were me but it's at least fair to let her be happy and I hope she is still happy wherever she is now. Thankyou." Alison marches away from the scene and walks straight over to her car. She gets in and drives away. As soon as she was out of sight, she dropped the happy act and let the heartbreak out again.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been three weeks since the death of Sarah Mooney. Alison observes the text from A one final time. Anger boiling within her. '_This is what happens when you let others fight your battles. Once a selfish bitch always a selfish bitch. – A.' _Alison locked her phone and felt tempted to break it but resisted the urge. Alison had passed the denial stage of grief, lingered for a while on sadness and guilt but they had now faded and anger had emerged. Alison had planned on taking A down and she didn't care who was going down in the process. She hadn't spoken to the girls after what had happened after the funeral. "_Do you honestly expect us to come with you on a wild goose chase?" Spencer yells. "Ali, we know that being at that funeral hurt you and we know that Sarah's death is hard for you but she was our friend too and it hurts us too. We need to move on and let her rest in peace." Hanna adds. "Why should I? Sarah's murderer is out there! A is out there! I'm sick of playing right into their hands and getting hurt in the process. It's time to take the fight to that bitch!" Alison throws her arms into the air furiously. "Great so we win, we find out who A is. What happens if we lose?" Aria asks. Alison goes silent looking to her wife. "You'll help me won't you?" Alison asks quietly. Emily looks at her other half in disbelief. "You are so set on taking A down that you are willing to put all our lives at risk. Ali, babe. We are all in this together." Emily takes a step forward. Alison steps away. "So that's a no. Fine. I'll do it myself." Alison says as she paces out of the room and out the front door, shutting it with enough force to make the girls jump from the slamming sound it echoed. _Alison snaps back to reality as her phone beeps. She looks and sees a text from Emily. '_Can we talk?' _ The message says. Alison types back an affirmative response.

"Hey." Emily says as Alison walks into her room. "Is this another attempt to get me to stop hunting A?" Alison asks immediately. Emily shakes her head. "No, I just want you to think about what you are putting on the line to do this." Emily confirms. Alison stops for a moment, she knew Sarah would not have wanted this for her. "Have you been able to get some proper sleep again?" Emily adds in question. Alison shakes her head slowly. "I can't." Alison whispers. Emily grabs Alison's cheeks and pulls her closer. "You can because I know you can and because I am here to help you." Emily gives Alison a quick peck on the lips. Alison flinches and pulls away. "Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel better." Alison argues. Emily snaps, all the anger she had pent up had finally broke through its walls of Jericho. "It's not about you Alison! Sarah died, we know! We were there too and honestly I didn't really like Sarah because of what happened with you both but I moved and let go and Alison I swear to God you need to let go of Sarah!" Emily was practically shouting down Alison's throat. Alison had sat down by the bay window forcefully by Emily's voice. "You seem to think that everyone needs to be there for you, that everyone needs to believe and feel sorry for you. You may be angry or sad or guilty but think about others and us too. I am sad, and I partly blame myself but I have moved on. Okay Alison? Sarah is dead and now it's time to snap out of this dream world you're in and come back to the real world and face the grief correctly. Sarah would roll over in her grave if she saw who you were becoming. She saw potential in you! Don't let grief control your outcome in life. Everything does not end with Sarah Mooney!" Emily adds. Alison looks in shock but also sorrow. She knew that Emily was right. Alison drops her anger act and puts her head in her hands. "It's just so hard." Alison finally says after a minute of silence. "I know Alison, it's hard for me too but you just need to remember that Sarah didn't die for you to keeping scraping away at life. Sarah died so that we could live, like really live and to start that I need to tell you that no matter what you choose tonight. I am in." Alison looks into Emily's dark chocolate eyes and jumps out of her seat. Her lips connecting with Emily's. They kiss and kiss becoming more passionate with each move they make. Emily leads Alison over to the bed, carrying her. Emily places Alison on the bed and rips of her shirt. "Hey, I liked that shirt." Alison complains but is cut off by Emily's lips. Emily's tongues slides past Alison's lips and invades Alison's mouth. Alison surrenders to Emily's touch and smell. The kiss becoming more passionate. Alison rips off Emily's shirt and grabs at Emily's shoulder blades leaving scratch marks where her nails have dug into Emily's tanned flesh.

"Wow, make up sex is the best." Alison says as she cuddles further into Emily's breasts. "Yeah, I'm glad that you chose to let it go." Emily kisses Alison on the forehead. "I haven't let it go. It's still a fresh wound but I can't let someone like A dictate my life anymore. I need to stop them, maybe even silence them for good." Alison admits. "A is going to just keep taking away things and people I love and I can't sit by and watch another friend or you die in front of me like Sarah." Alison tears up a little. Emily watches Alison patiently and realizes that she has a point. A won't stop until Alison is dead or broken. She had heard A say it before. "I'm in." Emily finally says. Alison sits up and spins around looking to Emily. "What?" She asks. Emily repeats what she said. "You are right and I'm in. A needs to go down." Emily smiles a little. Alison smiles as she kisses Emily. "We are going to get this bitch and do it for her, for Sarah." Alison says as she touches her forehead on Emily's. Alison and Emily had started planning a way to tell the others and get them involved and not have A following their every move whilst they did it. When they have made the plan Alison turns to Emily. "Why are you helping me? You said no a week ago." Alison asks. Emily looks down then back into Alison's eyes. "I thought about it a little and you are right about not stopping. So it's either kill or be killed now. But I am helping you because you are my wife and I love you. Forever." Emily grips Alison's hand, their fingers tangle together. "And always." Alison finishes. She looks up to Emily. "I love you more than anything. Thankyou for being with me in this." Alison admits.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey Guys! Yes I know I'm sorry but the rumours are true! This is the Finale Chapter to Kissing Rock x 100! I am so glad to have had so many people to share this journey with. You are all the reason I wrote this in the first place and I can't thankyou enough for taking the ride with me. I know it's been up and down but in the end this is exactly how I wanted this to end. I hope you guys enjoy and I may be back with something new! God Bless and Stay Beautiful!**

"You what?" Spencer, Aria and Hanna yell to Alison and Emily. They are hand in hand as they again explain their plan. "We are going to take Red Coat and the A team down once and for all and we can't do it without you guys." Emily says. Alison swallows difficulty as they wait for the girls to respond. They don't. Alison angrily lets go of Emily's hand and leaves. "What is wrong with you guys? We finally have a shot to finish this. This is a good plan and if Sarah were here-." Emily starts yelling but is interrupted by Hanna. "Sarah isn't here. She is gone. She is dead because she stood up against A. Okay Emily. She is dead!" Hanna yells. All the girls have tears in their eyes. "Stopping Red Coat isn't going to bring Sarah back and it sure as hell won't make Alison happy again. She lost a girl that she was in love with. You can't just avenge that and go back to sleeping with her." Hanna adds. Emily's darkness and grief grows inside of her and transforms into anger. She raises her hand and brings it down across Hanna's face. Emily's hand stings as all the girls gasp. "Emily!" Aria yells. "Look at yourself. We don't even know who you are and if Sarah were here then she would be disgusted!" Aria adds. Emily goes to slap Aria too but Spencer grabs her wrist. "Emily, stop!" Spencer demands. "Just leave!" The girls all yell. Hanna holding her throbbing cheek. Emily leaves in a huff, slamming the door hard behind her.

"Emily?" Alison murmurs as Emily stumbles through the door. Alison can tell that Emily is drunk. "Emily, what the hell?" Alison asks as Emily collapses into Alison's arms. "They aren't doing it, oh and if they say anything, I didn't slap Hanna." Emily giggles. Alison gasps at her wives remark. "You slapped Hanna. Why would you do that?" Alison replies. Emily nods. "They brought up Sarah and how you loved her. They pissed me off." Emily murmurs as she starts to doze off, her head in Alison's lap. "Em." Alison slips before she notices Emily is asleep. Alison receives a text and unlocks her phone. '_Give yourself up or Emily's drunkenness is going to be the least of your problems.' _ Alison looks down to Emily and smiles a little. She bends down and kisses Emily on the cheek and whispers in her ear. "It worked." Alison jumps off the bed and slips on a jumper before heading out. Emily opens her eyes and smiles before opening her burner phone and entering three numbers. 'It's starting. Good Job.' Hanna, Aria and Spencer open up their burner phones and read the text from Emily. "It's starting, come on. Hanna track Ali's phone. Let's go get Emily." Spencer says as the girls leave the house and get into Spencer's car.

"Hey Emily." The girls say as Emily gets in. "Hey. Hanna, I'm so sorry about the slap. I had to make it look real. Does it hurt?" Emily replies. Hanna nods. "A little bit but it worked." Hanna smiles. The others smile too. "I can't believe that you did it." Spencer laughs as she follows Aria's direction. The girls planted a GPS device on Alison's burner phone to allow them to follow Alison and get one step ahead of A. The girls arrive to the abandoned warehouse where Emily was tortured. "Em, are you going to be okay?" Aria looks back to Emily. She nods slightly. "If Ali is in there then I'll do anything to get her out." Emily says as she flashes back to when she was tortured. _"P-please don't hurt me." Emily croaks. The male attacker whispers with a voice she doesn't recognize. "It's not about hurting you. It's about hurting Alison. God, forgive me." He looks up and says as he plunges the knife right into Emily's right shoulder. Emily screams and cries out as she looks at the blade sticking out of her shoulder. "Ahhhh!" She cries out. She watches as her white shirt slowly starts to change to crimson red. The blood seeps through her shirt. "Why - Why aren't you killing Alison then?" Emily makes out through gasps of pain and agony. The masked man turns to her and speaks. "We don't want her dead, we want her to suffer. We want her to know what it feels like to lose everything, we want to crush her heart and soul and break her down to nothing. She will want death, she will beg for it and then that is when we will kill her." The man turns back to the table and grabs another knife, a smaller one this time. Emily's anger grows as her pain from her shoulder intensifies. "I swear if you hurt Ali, I will kill you. You want her; you have to go through me." Emily's spits out in anger through gritted teeth. Her shoulder throbs around the blade sticking through the skin. The male faces her and grips the knife. "My, my you are a little fighter aren't you? I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Emily still can't make out the voice through the mask but she doesn't focus long as the man sticks another knife into her thigh. Emily cries out again and the man just takes his seat and records Emily's voice as she screams out in pain._ OF course now she knew that it was Lucas that tortured her. All the girls knew that Lucas, Maya and Noel were on the A team but they didn't know how many more there were plus Red Coat who was the leader.

"You wanted me to turn myself in. Here! I'm here just don't hurt Emily or the others." Alison yells as she storms into the warehouse. Red Coat walks out in front of Alison and puts a cloth over her mouth. Alison doesn't fight back, she feels dizzy as she passes out. She dreams of her favourite time with Emily. _"Wow, this is so amazing." Alison says as she watches the sun start to set. "We should probably get some sleep." Emily says as she walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Alison turns to Emily. "Em?" Alison says quietly. "Yeah?" Emily turns around and glances at Alison. Alison stares at Emily, a spark of seduction in her eyes. "I'm not tired." Alison smirks. She makes her way over to the kitchen and smashes her lips on Emily's. Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck as Emily wraps her arms around Alison's waist. Alison moans into Emily's lips. Emily picks Alison up and sits her on the bench top. Her lips move to Alison's neck. Emily nips and kisses at the nape of Alison's neck leaving love bites. Alison wraps her legs around Emily's stomach. Emily lifts Alison up and takes her to the bedroom. She places Alison on the bed and rips her shirt off. "I… liked that… shirt." Alison moans between kisses. Emily takes Alison's pants off and trails kisses down Alison's body. "Oh my god Em." Alison whimpers as Emily kisses the sweet spot on Alison's hip. Alison arches her back and grabs the sheets of the bed. Alison cheekly rolls Emily over on the King Size bed and straddles her. Alison reaches down and pulls Emily's top off. She puts her lips on Emily's again, her fingers exploring Emily's toned abs and slim waist. "Ali." Emily moans. Alison silences Emily with a passionate kiss. Alison pulls away and makes her way down Emily's body. She tugs at the waistband of Emily's pants. Emily registers the signal and starts to shuffle her pants off. Alison pulls them off revealing Emily's tanned, muscular swimmers legs. "Mmm." Alison murmurs as she kisses up Emily's legs sending Emily into overdrive. Emily arches her back, thrusting her hips up. She grabs at the band of Emily's panties and slowly pulls them off, trailing kisses back down her legs. "Ali, please." Emily begs for the sexual relief. Alison giggles a little. "I love hearing you beg." Alison kisses back up Emily's leg toward the inside of Emily's thighs. Alison reaches the spot and begins her assault with her tongue. "Oh Ali!" Emily yells out as Ali continues. Emily thrusts her hips up and arches her back, her toes curl up and she grabs the sheets. Ali smiles as she speeds up a little. "Oh my god Ali! I'm-." Emily trembles as she climaxes. Her body spasms and she throws her head back in pleasure. Alison heads back up and puts her lips to Emily's. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths as they lay on their hotel bed, their nerves sparking where their skin touches each other. Alison rolls over next to Emily and pulls her in for a cuddle. "I love you so much baby. Thankyou for this." Alison whispers to Emily. "You're welcome babe. I love you too."_ Alison wakes up and watches as Red Coat prepares for their torture on Ali. "If you are going to torture me, at least show me who you are." Alison groans. The masked torturer looks up at Alison. She can feel the smile behind the ringleader's mask. Red Coat walks up to Alison with a knife. "I'm surprised you don't know. Seeing as you tortured me. Ironic that I'm about to return the favour." The computerized voice says as they place the knife on the inside of Alison's elbow. Alison's arms are tied above her head. She struggles to break free but can't. Red Coat presses the knife into the skin, puncturing it. They then draw the knife down Alison's arm leaving a trail of blood behind. Alison screams.

"Do you think Alison is okay?" Emily asks as all the girls hear Alison's scream. All the girls look to Emily and stop her as she tries to run into the warehouse through the front door. "NO! Emily, stop." Emily flashes back to another memory of her and Alison together. _"__It's my fault. It's all my fault." Alison cries out. Emily pulls away from Alison. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. None of this is your fault and it never will be." Emily leans forward and kisses Alison. The kiss is soft but filled with passion. Alison pulls away harshly and stands up. "Our friend died and you want to have sex. What the hell Emily?" Alison storms out of the cabin. Emily gets up and runs outside after her. Alison was almost at her car when Emily speaks up. "Ali! Wait no! That's not what this is about. I'm worried about you and I'm worried that…" Emily pulls her words back. Alison stops and turns back to Emily. "You're worried that what?" Alison steps forward and asks. Emily goes to speak but stops herself. She lets a small tear trickle down her cheek. "I'm worried that you loved her back Alison." Emily finally mutters. Alison looks heartbroken, she stumbles a little at the accusation. "Emily, I did love her." Alison admits. Emily puts her head down as her heart shatters. "I loved her as a friend, or a sister but you are the one who has my heart. You are the one that makes me a better person. You are the one for me. You are my soul mate and I will love you unconditionally." Alison adds. Emily looks up at Alison. Emily doesn't say a word, she marches up to Alison and smashes their lips together. Alison responds this time, their lips blend together as if they were one. _"Emily! Please. We need to stick to the plan." Aria snaps Emily out of the memory. She calms down and nods as they quietly make their way up the fire escape. They look through the window on the top of the roof and see Alison tied up with some bruises and blood streaming down her arm. Emily goes to leave but Hanna stops her again. "Okay, Emily back door, Aria, go lock the front and Hanna go with Emily to stop that bitch escaping. Text me when you are ready and I'll drop the gas. All the girls nod and leave as Spencer waits.

"You finally got what you wanted and you killed my best friend to get to it. Now you just want to kill me?" Alison murmurs as Red Coat spins another knife in their hand. They speak. "Pretty much, you gave yourself up so easily because you are so broken now. All I have left is your darling wife who I'm expecting very soon." Red Coat threatens. Alison thrashes. "Leave Emily alone! Whatever I did, it had nothing to do with Emily." Alison yells. Red Coat hastily walks up to Alison. "It has everything to do with her!" Red Coat thrusts the knife into Alison's thigh. Alison screams again before passing out from the pain. Another memory of Emily and Alison flashes through her mind. _"We can't do this." Alison adds. "Why because of A?" Emily retorts. She opens her phone and shows Alison the message. Alison sighs as she shows Emily the message she got before the funeral. "I'm not letting you get away that easy Alison." Emily confesses. "What about A's threat?" Alison begins to cry. "Screw A, the girls are staying at my place tonight. So are you. If we are all together then A can't get to us." Emily puts her hand on Alison's cheek. "I love you and I am not losing you again." Alison went to reply but was muffled by Emily kissing her again. Alison accepted the kiss as they heard someone else enter the bathroom. It was Spencer. "Emily. Everything okay?" Spencer yells. Emily pulls her lips away from Alison's. They touch foreheads. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Emily smiles. Alison leans up and gives Emily a quick peck on the lips before Emily leaves the stall and exits the bathroom._

"Dammit Hanna! Let me in!" Emily tries to push pass Hanna and go through the back door. "Emily! We need to stick to the plan! Okay Alison knew the risks and she was ready to face them for this! You need to trust Ali!" Hanna whispers forcefully. Emily takes a few deep breaths before calming down. "She is getting tortured in there Hanna. Send the text." Emily states. Hanna nods as she sends the text to Spencer. Spencer receives the text and drops the gas grenade. "Get ready Emily." Hanna says taking a step back. Emily also takes a step back and watches as Red Coat exits the back door coughing. Emily walks up to Red Coat and punches them straight in the face. "Wow, I guess you didn't need my help!" Hanna says as she stands over an unconscious Red Coat. "You got them clean." Hanna laughs.

"Ali." Alison hears Sarah speak. She has a flashback of her and Sarah. _Alison sits down on the bed next to Sarah. "I never said thank you for what you did tonight." Alison says. "I didn't do anything." Sarah says. She starts to doze off. "You saved our lives. All of us." Alison argues. She watches as Sarah falls asleep. Alison notices just how amazing Sarah looks when she sleeps, but she sees pain on her face, emotional pain. Alison remembers back to what the card says 'you are so strong and headstrong and it's admirable. I will do anything in my power to keep all of you safe and stop this psycho from hurting you.' Alison looks down to Sarah. She leans down and puts her lips on Sarah's. Alison realizes that Sarah isn't asleep when Sarah returns the kiss. They sink further into it. Alison moans into Sarah's mouth. Alison didn't recognize the kind of aggression that Sarah showed. She was always used to Emily's sweet nature. Alison puts her arms on Sarah's shoulders and squeezes them slightly. "Ali." Sarah groans. _"Ali?" Emily says holding Alison's cheeks. Alison moves her head to the side before opening her eyes. "Emily?" Alison groans as her sapphire blue eyes meet Emily's chocolate brown. "Oh my God. Thankyou." Emily says looking up to the ceiling as if she was talking to God. Emily reaches up and unties Alison's bonds. Alison falls into Emily's arms. Spencer and Hanna pull Red Coat up to where Alison was standing and tie them up as Alison was. Emily sits Alison down and helps her focus. "Did it work?" Alison asks. Emily nods as she kisses Alison's forehead. "Yeah, we got them." Emily smiles. Alison dozes off on Emily's shoulder as she goes into another flashback. _"Babe, you're teasing again." Alison pouts. "You with your perfect smiles and perfect lips and fingers that just drive me insane." Alison looks over to Emily who is smirking by this point. She simply leans forwards and kisses the nape of Alison's neck Alison moans as her nerves go off like fireworks on a warm night. They flash on and off like neon nights in Las Vegas. "Oh Em!" Alison whispers through gritted teeth. Emily turns up the pace and continues to taunt and tease Alison, leaving love bites all over Alison's body. "Stop resisting." Emily says between kisses, recognising Alison is refusing the sexual taunts. "Give it up. Stop fighting." Emily whispers seductively as she leaves a trail of kisses down Alison's body. "Em, we should… probably stop. We… have an early flight." Alison manages to say between deep breaths. Emily rolls off of Alison and pulls her in for a cuddle. "I love you." Emily says to Alison as she kisses the back of her head. "I love you too." _

"Alright let's do this!" Aria says as she walks up to Red Coat. Emily wakes up Alison and they all walk over to the bound attacker. "Time to find out who you are." Spencer says. Emily walks up and rips the mask off. "Oh my god!" All the girls jumps back gasping. Alison is most shocked. "Cece!" Alison yells as she slaps her. "You were Alison's best friend why would you try and kill her?" Spencer yells also. Cece just starts laughing, sending Emily into an overdrive. Emily punches Cece square in the jaw repeatedly before Alison pulls her back. "You killed her. Sarah. You killed my best friend. How could you do that to me?" Alison hits Cece again. Cece laughs again. "Think harder bitch." Cece replies as she spits a mixture of spit and blood in Alison's face. Alison takes a step back before stopping Emily from beating the crap out of Cece. "Emily! No she isn't worth it." Alison pulls Emily back.

Alison steps out the back door and begins to cry. "God, Sarah, help me!" She screams up to the sky. She has another flashback of her and Sarah. _"Sarah? No this isn't possible. I… We watched you get buried. This is a dream, it has to be." Alison sits in her bed, she wipes her eyes. "You're right, this is your conscious thinking about me in your sleep. I see you still get nightmares from that night. Relax, it's not your fault hun. I chose to go back in. I made the choice to put you over myself, none of that is your fault." Sarah says as she sits down on the bed next to Alison. She reaches out and glides her rough hands over Alison's damp cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Sarah asks. "I'm just so happy to see you." Alison reaches out and hugs Sarah. Sarah returns the hug. The pull away and stare into each other's eyes, Alison sapphire blue eyes gazing deep into Sarah's jade green. "You're still as beautiful as you were when I saved you that day." Sarah whispers. She leans forward and gently puts her lips to Alison's. The kiss feels electrifying yet vulnerable. Alison is drawn in by Sarah's scent, leaning back but pulling Sarah on top of her. Sarah pulls away, gripping at the ring on Alison's finger. "I love you, I loved you from the first day I saw you and I was so jealous of Emily for having you but you and I both know that this isn't right." Sarah says as she gets up and leaves. "Can you for once in your life not be selfless?" Alison calls out causing Sarah to stop. She turns around and looks back to Alison. A shade of pink clothes her face as the sun starts to set. Sarah paces back in the direction of Alison and she crashes her lips on Alison's. She leans Alison down on the bed and lies on top of her. Alison responds to the kiss, allowing her lips to part slightly, letting Sarah's tongue invade. Alison feels fireworks in her stomach from the affection she has for Sarah. Her nerves jolt of electricity as Sarah reaches under Alison's shirt and touches her hip. Alison's back arches in pleasure as Sarah kisses Alison's neck. Sarah pulls away leaving Alison speechless and confused. _"Why did you stop that day Sarah? I had feelings for you. We could have been together but you had to be so selfless and it's eating me up inside." Alison says. "Sarah, I need you. I need your wisdom, I need your kindness and I need your strength." She confesses. "Alison!" Emily and Spencer call out as they walk behind her. "Ali, we've worked it out." Spencer says. They all go back inside.

"So Cece, why did you do it? Torture Emily. Kill Sarah. Convince Paige to burn down the school." Spencer asks with a smirk. "Or should we say Bethany?" Alison looks up at the girls. "No, guys that is Cece." Alison points to Bethany. "No, Alison this is Bethany Young. Also known as Bethany Drake. Cece's twin sister." Spencer says to Alison. She looks back and watches Bethany smile. "Does that mean?" Alison asks as she starts to cry. "I murdered Cece the night you disappeared." Bethany sneers at Alison. Emily holds Alison back from hurting Bethany. "You Bitch! You murdered my best friend! Both of them!" Alison starts screaming and pointing at Bethany. "Emily get her out of here. I'll call police and we'll tell them everything." Emily nods and takes Alison home.

"It's over." Emily says as her and Alison pull up at Alison's house. "I can't believe it." Alison adds as she gets out of the car. "You know I realized something tonight." Alison says as she leans on the window, staring at Emily's beautiful features. "It was you. It was always you. There was no me and Sarah, not when you were in my life." She turns and walks toward her house. She stops and looks up as she hears the crack of thunder. Raindrops fall on her face. She goes to walk up the steps. "Alison!" Emily calls out from behind her. Alison turns around and faces Emily. The rain making Emily's hair stick to her face and her makeup run slightly. Emily paces up to Alison and plants her lips on Alison's. They kiss passionately as the rain continues to fall and the thunder continues to echo throughout the sky. Emily pulls away. "I love you so much." Emily smiles, still holding Alison's cheeks. Alison also smiles. "I love you too. Forever and always." They touch foreheads as they both have a flashback. _"Emily, you first." Ted says to Emily. "I-I didn't have anything prepared so this is off the top of my head." The crowd laughs. Emily's deep brown eyes meet Alison's sapphire blue. "Alison, you are my forever and my always. I promise to love you through the thick and the thin, the times of depression and the times of happiness and the stressful times. You are my one and only, my true love, my first love and I will never forget the first time we met or the first time we looked into each other's eyes or when we first kissed." Emily confesses. She takes the ring out of the box and places it gently on Alison's finger. "With this ring comes a promise, I promise to always be your shelter, your home, your best friend, your love, your eternity, your forever and always. I love you." Emily starts to tear up. Alison allows a tear to roll down her cheek. Ted turns to Alison. _

"_Alison." He says politely. "Emily, you and I have suffered through so much and out of all the drama there is one thing I am sure about and that it that I am one hundred percent in love with you. You are my hero, my saviour, my guardian, my strength, my fortitude. You cheer me up when I am sad. You were there for me when nobody believed me. You were the fighter that you are even after everyone else surrendered. You fought for me, even when I pushed you away and rejected you. You looked through all of my walls and barriers, you broke them and knew who I really was. You always saw the best version of me. I hurt you so many times and I can't promise that I won't again because sadly, we are human but I can promise this. Emily Catherine Fields, I promise that I will continue to love you to the end of this life and the numerous lifetimes after that. I promise that if we part then I will always find you again. I promise to be more honest and trusting with you. I promise to support you and strengthen you when you need to break down and cry. I promise to be your forever and always till the day we die." Alison pulls a diamond ring out of a small box and places it on Emily's finger. "Emily, you are my gravity, you hold me here. I need to be around you or I would die. You are the breath that fills my lungs and the beauty that my eyes see. You are my everything."_ They come back to reality and to each other. "Come on." Alison says pulling Emily into the house. They kiss as Alison kicks the door shut.

_Knock, Knock. _Alison and Emily wake up the next morning, in bed, naked and in each other's arms. Emily smiles as Alison gets out of bed to answer the door. Emily follows behind her intently. They both go downstairs and answer the door. "Hello, Miss DiLaurentis." Alison looks at the man confused. "You were Sarah's doctor." She points out. He nods with a smile. He gives Alison an envelope and she can immediately tell by the writing that it was from Sarah. "She wrote that before she died. She gave me instructions to give it to you after 'it' was over. I saw the news this morning about that girl torturing all of you and figured that was it. So here." The doctor smiles again as he turns to leave. "Thankyou." Both the girls say as thy shut the door. Alison studies the beautiful calligraphy on the front of the envelope. "Open it. I'll cook breakfast and give you some privacy." Emily says as she walks into the kitchen. Alison takes a seat on her couch and reads the letter that Sarah wrote.

_Alison_

_By now, I'm probably dead. I found out the morning that you found out. I'm so sorry that this happened. I may have seemed fearless but I was afraid all the time. I was afraid of losing you and I was afraid of being forgotten. Of drifting into oblivion and not having something to be remembered by. _

_But I realised that hopefully I gave you girls something to remember me by. I just hope it was enough. _

_I know you always liked to come to me for advice, I always loved giving it to you. I actually read this whole book of quotes just so I could impress you but I found out that the quotes that I read came from the truth that people told. So here I say this to you: Fight Harder, Think Smarter, Love More and life will be easy. Changing yourself isn't about making other people happy for your selfish gain. It's about living and being wo YOU want to be. Always follow your heart. I know that it will always lead to Emily. (I told you I shipped Emison). But I give you my most favourite quote that I read: 'If You Do Not Stand for Something than You Will Fall for Anything.'_

_You have so much to stand for and live for. I know that losing me will hurt but shutting out everyone else will make you feel worse. You five need to stick together always. Don't worry about me, I'm with my parents now._

_If you are reading this than you took down A too. Good Job girls! I'm proud of you all, you didn't just avenge me, but also my family and your lives. I'll always be watching over you all and I'll be there always._

_I love you Alison._

_Sarah_

Alison cries as she puts the letter away and walks into the kitchen. She walks up behind Emily whom is cooking bacon over the stove. She wraps her arms around her wife and kisses the back of her neck. "You okay?" Emily asks, turning around to face Alison. Alison grins as she nods. "Yeah, I'm great. Sarah totally ships Emison." Alison laughs. Emily laughs also as they kiss. Emily pulls away. "I still can't believe that she nicknamed us like that." Emily smiles. "I can, and I like it." Alison pecks Emily on the cheek as she turns to walk back upstairs and have a shower. Emily reaches out and grabs Alison's arm pulling her back and placing her lips on Alison's. The kiss is filled with emotion, happiness, forgiveness, sorrow, relief. Emily pulls away again. "I like it too because now everyone knows we are endgame." They both laugh as they kiss again.


End file.
